Hearts Across the Sea
by Spacebabie
Summary: The Sequel to the Chosen. James Norrington's time off has been cut short when he received a new mission. A frightening dream leads his friends to set sail after him in an adventure involving several myths of the sea.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Author's Note**: This is the sequel to The Chosen and both have been inspired by LyraLupin, Mrs. Norrington, and several others who have created excellent OC's for our Navy Boy's.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across The Sea**

Prologue

* * *

_5 years ago_

The morning drills had paid a heavy burden upon the shoulders of Captain James Norrington. Many of the sailors were lacking in discipline, they almost were too stubborn to obey strict orders. While the followed the most dire tasks they would shrug of the ones they had deemed insignificant, and even if they did follow through it was lackluster at best. It was Norrington's job and role to see that every one of them would follow their orders through. He hated having to use the lash on his men, but if they were to become proper naval officers he would have to set an example.

James had performed the task himself, striking the loudest and bull headed of the lot three times on his back. He did not say a word and hoped that the act along with his glare would sink the lesson into their skulls.

"The adolescent midshipmen are better behaved than they are," James sat down in front of his fine oak desk and pulled out the drawer that contained his crystal decanter. Finely carved with the multi faceted surface, it was a gift from his mother along with a letter telling him that he and his "Wife of someday" would enjoy the gift. He kept his favorite brandy stored inside and after that morning he needed a drink.

"Captain Norrington," lieutenant Theodore Groves knocked on his door. "The men are quarreling again."

The idea of the drink had to be abandoned for now. "What are they fighting about?" He closed the drawer shut.

"It is about the fishing nets, sir," By the tone of his voice, James could tell Groves was about as annoyed as he was.

"Apparently the one time with the lash wasn't enough," James stormed out of his cabin and strode straight towards the group of naval men clustered around the railing.

"Captain on the deck," one of the officers hollered. He was one of the men Norrington had actually liked. He was young and always kept his shoes polished. He also was the first to obey direct orders.

"What is the commotion about?" He stared into the brown eyes of the young officer.

"A devil fish has been caught in the nets, sir." The young man said.

"And why hasn't it been released?"

"He wants it as a prize," another officer answered, he was a barrel-chested man who had been verbally disciplined more than once to not nip more than his own share at the rum rations.

"I know a man," the he in question said. His stringy hair had been gathered into a ponytail. "He makes them Jenny Hanovers, justs takes the sea devils and dries em, carves em and coats them in this stuff that makes them hard and shiny and he sells em."

"Let me see," James commanded and several of the men stepped aside except for those holding the large net and the ray in question. It was the size of a ten-year-old child and its wing like fins were folded over from the nets, dark eyes were expressionless and the gills on its white underside fluttered. "Release it."

"But captain," the Jenny officer said. "It is worth a good amount of money."

"I said release it." He stared at him, using the same expression he had used to stare at his men after he had used the lash earlier.

"You heard him," the young red head said. "We are going to release it." He grabbed a knife from another officer's hand. A few others also grabbed knives and began to cut through the netting, taking care to not harm the fish.

"But captain," the officer stepped towards the netting.

"You do understand the consequences of disobeying orders?" Lieutenant Groves asked him.

"I am sorry, sir," the sailor stepped back.

"He is free," the young officer announced once the last of the bindings had been cut. The young devilfish fell several feet and landed with a small splash. It sank a few feet even more before it swam away.

"It wasn't even fully grown," James muttered as held onto the railing. "I have been told they can grow to be larger than an adult man."

"I would have gotten more money for an adult," the Jenny man said.

"There will be no fishing for devil rays on my ship," James instructed. "If one is accidentally caught it will be released at once. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," the red-head nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Gillette," James nodded at him. "I will be in my cabin. I hoper there would be no further disruptions."

"Yes sir," the rest of his men nodded.

* * *

"More drills," James grunted after he sat down at his desk again. "There will be more drills, more tasks, and more discipline." He placed the decanter and glass on top of his desk. There were a few shining examples in the group, including the one named Andrew Gillette. If he kept it up he would be promoted in a shorter order. It wouldn't be long and all of the officers would either fall in line or be dismissed.

"Even Gibbs wasn't this difficult," James took a small sip from his glass and stared at the surface of his desk. He did not remember the layer of dust. He set the glass down and removed a handkerchief from his pocket. There were a few clean streaks in the dust He kept staring at the streaks as he began to wipe and paused when he saw the streaks had spelled out words.

"Thank you for what you have done. I will never forget this." James read the words out loud before he wiped the surface clean.

* * *

Laima pressed her finger against the wet, mud like clay and scrawled in images of ships and men and a manta ray. She loved it when the clay was this damp, she did not need the awl she always carried with her to create the images. It meant her fingers would become dirty, but then what does dirt matter to an immortal?

"She made the promise five years since and he has been through many trials in life," she drew another ship, one with torn and tattered sails. "He once fought against the undead, lost his ship, those who once respected him. He lost his life without losing his mortal life, but he still felt as he died." The white toga she wore shifted on her, turning liquid and stretched out over her body, reshaping itself it a rich green dress with a wide collar trimmed in gold, her dark hair restyled itself into to fit match the gown. "The most painful trial is when his heart was broken."

"His heart is no longer in pain," her younger sister was dressed in the habit of a nun. "It has eased with time and someone new. He tries not to think, doesn't want to go through it again. What he doesn't know this one's love is true." She smiled briefly before she placed a large quill into her hair. "Dear sister, why is our focus on this man?"

"Because of what he had been through," Laima stood up; her gown shifted form once again, becoming furry animal skins. "He was once a Chosen."

"Our sister is correct, Veridandi," the youngest of the three danced up to them. She dressed in a skintight outfit of purple material that shone like glass, only her arms, neck, and head were devoid of the material. "He shall even encounter more." She ran her fingers through her golden hair and begun to sing. "He shall be sent on a mission far from home, recover what was the King's own pride and joy. There will be encounters, encounters of legends within the foam. He will become that queen's newest toy. She who is true shall test her bravery, true friends do whatever it they can, save their brethren from her slavery, encounter even more legends to man."

Veridandi stared at their sister before she leaned in to Laima. "I know we cannot be outright and forward with the mortals, but does Atropos have to be this cryptic with her own sisters?"

Laima shrugged. "It is her way." Atropos's ability to see into the future was her was her way, as was their way of choosing their own names. They did not choose them for themselves, but selected the names the mortals had chosen from them. Too many they were simply The Three. Different cultures had names for their group and individual names for themselves. Laima liked the name the Latvian people have given her more than the other names.

"None of you know because it hasn't happened yet," Atropos laughed. Her clothing melted and reshaped itself becoming a sleeveless gown that ended at the knees. Her hair became extremely short and sculpted, framing her face while a headband with a large feather encircled her head.

"Anything else you will like to inform us of?" Veridandi asked.

"That is all," Atropos giggled again before she danced off.

"She doesn't take things as serious as we do," Laima shook her head. "And her way is the most serious of them all, only she will know if he will have a happy ending."

-


	2. More than Just Friends?

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across The Sea**

Chapter 1: More Than Just Friends?

* * *

Admiral James Norrington paused before he stepped onto the gangplank leading to the pier. Another mission had been a success, albeit he was not the one to capture the pirate known as Captain Scar, he had cornered the pirate vessel, and practically chased it into Commodore Taylor's own grasp. He may not have achieved the rights, but he did participate in the battle and the _Naiad_'s brig was filled.

"It is good to be home?" Captain Theodore Groves asked from behind.

"Very," James smiled and breathed deeply, taking in the scent of the aged wood, seawater and even dead fish. He felt the warmth of the sun from overhead, accompanied by the heavy and thick humidity that clung to him, making him want to tear off his uniform, but that would wait until he had arrived home. He had long ago learned to control that urge.

"Hopefully we won't have to be called away for a while," Groves limped behind him relying a bit on a makeshift cane. During the battle with Scar's crew Groves as was stabbed in the leg, just above his knee.

"Even if we are called I will order you to stay behind until you have completely healed," James said. "I wish I still had my healing abilities."

"I believe we all wished we still had them," Groves shrugged. "They are no longer needed."

"I daresay I miss my angelic hair." The heat and his wig was causing his scalp to become extremely uncomfortable and he kept his hands behind his back, fingers laced together to keep from trying to scratch his scalp. When he was a Chosen his head had never itched.

"Do you miss your tail?" Groves arched an eyebrow. James just stared at him. "I believe that would be a negative response."

"It over and in our past, as of now I am looking forward to a nice cup of tea, and a warm bath. Although I do not know which order I want them in."

"I have to take my tea first," Groves held up the bottle the ship's doctor had given him. "I have to mix it with my medicine and then take a nap."

"You deserve a rest," The two men paused by the group of awaiting marines, including Murtogg and Mullroy. "Take the prisoners aboard to Fort Charles." He did not wait for the response and turned back to Groves. "We both do."

* * *

"Welcome home, Admiral," was music to Norrington's ears when he stepped inside his home.

"Thank you, Christine," James smiled at his maid and removed his hat.

"Has the mission been a success?" Christine held out her hands, ready to take the articles of clothing he had removed from him.

"Captain Scar is no longer a threat to the sea," James handed both his hat and wig over to her before he began to wiggle out of his coat.

"You did not get injured?" Christine asked in a motherly tone.

"Not I save for a few scratches, Captain Groves was stabbed in the leg, but his wound has been treated. He does use a cane to help him get around."

"I hope the poor dear does not have to be forced into an early retirement," she accepted his coat.

"He just needs to stay off his feet for a few weeks," James made his way to his favorite chair. "We both need to rest."

"I hope you don't mind resting in the dining area," Christine smiled. "News had spread of your arrival and I brewed you a pot of tea. There is a cup waiting for you, along with a few letters."

"Thank you," James stood back up. "I was craving a cup of tea."

* * *

A few letters turned out to be a small stack and they were set next to the steaming teacup, along with a plate with fruit and small pastries and James's favorite silver letter opener.

James took a sip from his cup before he opened the first letter. He felt his stomach tighten into a knot when he saw whom it was from, his mother. "Three guesses of what she is writing about." He set the cup down. He did not need to add anything to it. Christine had added the right amount of sugar and even a little bit of orange to it.

His mother's letter was what he had expected. There were lines about how she loved and worried about him concerning his job. She had wished him good luck in the pursuit of Captain Scar, congratulations on the repairs of Port Royal and the announcement of how his youngest sister had accepted the proposal of a nice young man in the Virginia colony, and as expected she finished with her usual lament of how he was still unwed.

"I'll let her know the good news about Captain Scar." He set the letter aside. He was also going to have to write to Charlotte and offer his congratulations and hoped to meet her fiancé.

The second letter was from William Turner. It was short and simple about how he had noticed that many of the horses at the Fort Charles Stables needed new shoes and he had replaced them all for no charge. He wrote it was the least he could do after what James had done for him.

"I wonder how long this argument is going to last?" James took a bite from one of the pastries. He was going to insist on some form of payment and knowing Turner, the boy was going to refuse.

The five following letters were nearly all the same, Wealthy merchants and plantation owners inviting him to their homes for dinner. James knew what their main agenda was. A couple of the names were familiar and he knew they were fathers with unmarried daughters. After Elizabeth had rejected him the letters grew and grew and while James had honored their invitations he never felt a connection to any of the young women. Many were comely in appearance and intelligent, but he did not feel the connection he had with Elizabeth, nor Julia Carlisle.

"Julia," James removed the empty cloth bag from his pocket. Before he had left she had give him a small bag of cinnamon glazed nuts. He had thought of her every time he had nibbled on the sweets and he thought of her whenever he stared at the small paintings of the sea and the king in his cabin and wished he had one of her paintings.

The last letter was from Governor Swann. It was a gift for all that he has done for Port Royal and included a letter and two tickets for a concert the next night. James heard Swann's jovial voice and thanking him for saving the city from the demon, helping to repair it and hunting down pirates. James stared at the tickets and the cloth bag. It wouldn't hurt to at least ask her.

* * *

The bath was refreshing and welcome and it gave James enough time to phrase his invitation. He was at least ninety percent certain she would accept. He still decided to look his best. He selected tan trousers and matching waistcoat with gold buttons. He decided, or rather his scalp decided against the wig but he still wore his tricorn hat. He even shaved for the second time that day and selected a crimson flower from his garden.

There were several birds singing outside the Carlisle home and James had taken it as a good sign. He had no idea if Julia was outside in the back garden working on another painting or if she was even at home. He wouldn't know until he had knocked.

"Good evening Admiral Norrington," the butler had opened the door before James had even finished knocking. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes I would," James nodded towards the man before he stepped inside. "I am here to see Miss Carlisle."

"I will send for her," the butler nodded before he ascended the stairs. "Miss Carlisle, you have a visitor."

James nearly held his breath as he waited. 'For the love of the sea, James, you should not be this nervous inviting a friend. It isn't like the time you proposed to Elizabeth.'

"I am on my way," Julia Carlisle said, drawing James's eyes up the stairs and to her. She was wearing a simple tan dress and her hair was only half pinned up. She was carrying two knitting needles with a half developed piece of fabric hanging from them and a ball of yarn. "Sorry about that. I was practicing my knitting."

"You do not have to apologize," James told her.

"Good afternoon, Admiral," She paused in both step and speech. "James."

"Let me take that off your hands, Miss." Her butler accepted the needles and yarn.

"Thank you, Henry," Julia smiled at him before she turned to James. "I have heard the _Naiad_ had returned, but I did not expect a visit from you."

"I understand," James said. "Governor Swann has given me a gift. Two tickets to the concert tomorrow evening and I hope I don't sound too forward in asking if you would like to attend it with me."

"You are inviting me?" Her face blanched and for a second James had thought she was about to refuse. "I would be honored."

"I will be here at seven tomorrow," he held out the flower.

"Thank you, James." She accepted his small gift. "I will be looking forward to seeing you again."

"Have a nice evening," James nodded.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I am certain father wouldn't mind."

"I would love to, but I have prior engagements I need to make." He did have to answer the other invitations he had received and he was certain one of the dinner dates was for that evening.

* * *

"I will be looking forward to seeing you again," Julia nearly screeched the words out as she stepped out of her bath and grabbed one of the towels. "How could I have been such a fool? Is it any wonder he didn't accept my invitation for dinner last night?"

"You did not scare him off," Mary finished helping her dry off. "He would have broken off the invitation for tonight."

"He is a fine man of honor," Julia sighed. "He will be here at seven. I let my heart do the talking."

"He is a very fine man," Mary agreed and motioned for Janet to come with the shift.

"I do not think he thought you were too bold," Janet agreed as she helped Julia into the undergarment. "'I look forward to seeing you' is something friends say to each other all the time. You are just nervous since he just started to court you."

"Court me?" Julia blinked. She had thought they were just going to the concert together as friends. The thought that he may have started to court her hadn't entered her mind. "We are friends. He isn't trying to court me. Is he?"

"The Turners have started out as friends," Mary's smile grew even larger.

"Oh now you are being bold," Julia tried not to sound too stern. She knew they were both right.

"Are you ready, miss?" Janet asked once the corset had been slipped on.

"I am ready," Julia sucked in her breath and felt the familiar tugging of her corset bindings as her two servants pulled and tied them into place. She felt every one of her ribs being forced inward.

"Are you certain you do not want to wear your blue dress?" Janet asked as Mary brought the golden dress Julia had selected. "I thought it was your favorite."

"It is," Julia raised her arms. "I have worn that to all the parties and balls and I want to wear something different."

"Wasn't this the same gown you wore when you and Mr. Carlisle fled to Admiral Norrington?"

Julia waited until her head was through before she nodded. "That is true."

"She fled into the arms of Admiral Norrington," Mary said in a dreamy voice and grabbed the hairbrush.

"Never mind being bold," Julia glared at the two women as they styled her hair. "You two are both positively wicked."

"It is what stories are made out of, Miss," Janet began to pin up Julia's curls. "What jewelry will you wear tonight? The pearls?"

"I want to wear my necklace with the aquamarine stones," Julia answered. "They match with my mother's ring."

Janet was speechless but Mary gasped. "Oh my,"

"Father insisted."

"You will be the most beautiful woman at the concert," Janet brought her the jewelry box that contained the necklace. "And Admiral Norrington will invite you to even more outings."

"I could only hope."

-

James Norrington wished he could see his reflection, make certain there was nothing out of place. He had selected his copper colored waistcoat along with rich brown breeches and matching coat for that evening. He donned on new and clean stockings and made certain his shoes were polished. His cravat was tied neatly and he wore his wig and tricorn for that evening.

Harold the butler made his way to the bottom steps bowed and stared up. "Miss Carlisle, Admiral Norrington is here."

"Thank you," Julia said before she stepped into view.

James felt a lump develop in his throat at the sight of her. He had seen that gown before. He was certain it was the same gown when she and most of the other civilians had to be evacuated from Port Royal.

"You look beautiful this evening," James said when he felt his tongue work again.

"Thank you," Julia smiled. "You look very fine yourself."

"Is your father around?" He was certain Roland Carlisle would not appreciate the way he was staring at his daughter. James had also wanted to speak with the man before they would be on their way.

"He had a meeting to attend," Julia answered. "He wanted me to invite you to have lunch with us when you are not too busy."

"I am free two days from now."

She nodded. "I will let him know when we return."

"We do not want to be late," he held out his arm.

"No of course not," she linked her arm around his.

James felt his tongue become numb once more as they walked to the carriage. 'She is your friend. You can still talk to her like you had talked when you were both on the _Naiad_.'

"I never had a chance to ask about your latest mission." Julia broke their temporary silence.

"We have captured Captain Scar," James answered as their driver opened the door for them. "My ship and my crew chased the pirate into the reaching hands of Commodore Taylor."

"I have heard about what happened to Captain Groves," Julia climbed inside. "We visited him earlier today."

"We?" James sat down next to her.

"Abigail and I," Julia shrugged. "It was her idea."

"I believe he appreciated the visit. Have you been working on any paintings?"

She nodded. "I completed the autumn painting a week ago and I started a new one a few days ago. It is a painting of a flying ship."

"I would love to see it when it is completed." Now what was he going to say? Should he compliment more on her beauty? Her hair shone like chestnut when the light hit it just right and her smile was divine, and she smelled like rose petals. He closed his eyes as he indulged on her fragrance, only stopping when he felt the center of his breeches growing tighter.

"Is there anything wrong?" Julia asked while he adjusted his legs.

"Nothing wrong at all," he smiled weakly. "I have just noticed the ring on your finger. It is quite beautiful."

"Thank you," Julia smiled. "It was my mother's."

"May I inquire what kind of stone it is?"

"My father says it is a topaz, but a blue one instead of golden."

He had to keep the conversation going less he wanted to embarrass himself again. "I was informed they will be performing the works of Bach and Handel tonight."

"I do enjoy Bach, not so much Handel." She shrugged. "I do not really care for his style."

"Bach is your favorite?"

"I enjoy his Lute Suite number 2, Fantasy in C minor and Sonata in E minor. Those are my favorites of his, but he isn't my favorite."

"May I ask who is?"

"He writes mostly operas, but it is Alessandro Scarlatti."

"Really?" James smiled. He hadn't met as many women who enjoyed the works of Scarlatti as had. "His arias are my favorite."

"My favorite aria of his is Rugiadose, odorose."

"When is your next birthday?" James asked. He had an idea of what to get her.

"Two months from now," She stared into his eyes. "Why?"

"I will see you will receive a music box that will play that aria, unless you already own one."

"I don't own it," her smile grew. "James that is a wonderful gift. Thank you."

"I haven't gotten it for you yet."

"Thank you for this evening and inviting me," her fingers slipped closer to his hand.

"Thank you for accepting my offer," He squeezed her hand back.

* * *

**Replies **

Random Authoress, Thank you.

Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith, thank you for the review

Canidus-Lupus-full moon Thanks for the review, he does seeom to get the worst luck.

Pirateangel1286, Thank you


	3. The Ball

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across The Sea**

Chapter 2: The Ball

* * *

Elizabeth Turner inhaled deeply; the air was perfumed by the sweet fragrance from the blossoms in the surrounding trees. The humidity was minimal and the heat from the son was tolerable and there were no storm clouds in sight. It was perfect weather to have lunch outside with two of her closest friends.

Abigail Peterson and Julia Carlisle were not always her closest friends, not until after she had returned home after the events at World's End and several of her friends had shown their true colors, many believed in the rumors that Elizabeth had turned pirate and shared a bed with Jack Sparrow. Abigail, Julia and a few others had glared at those who uttered such lies and stood up for Elizabeth, they were worried about her after she snuck onto the Edinburgh Trader and left Port Royal. Elizabeth felt even closer to the two since they fought along her side to help free Will from his possession.

"She wants to take me dress shopping again," Abigail sighed in distaste. "I have told her I already have too many dresses. The second you open the doors to my wardrobe several fall out."

"Are you certain she was not shopping for herself," Elizabeth asked. She had a few memories of her mother. She would take Elizabeth to some of the finest shops in London to buy gowns for the both of them. There were times when she had purchased one or two for just Elizabeth and several for her own self.

"I have thought about that," Abigail shook her head. "But she rarely selects anything for her self. She believes that we have yet to find the right dress that would attract the eye of a fine man to ask for my hand in marriage."

"Parents often do this sort of thing," Julia set her teacup down. "Father used to arrange meetings for me and men of stature from England and the Colonies. It got to the point where I forced myself to become ill to avoid such meetings, after a while he gave up."

"They should let it come naturally," Elizabeth nodded in agreement. She had lost count of how many times her father had arranged meetings between herself and James Norrington. They became friends, much to her father's pleasure, but her heart had found someone else. "Speaking of such meetings, if I am not to forward, but how are your dates with James?"

Julia paused in mid-chew; her cheeks had flushed bright pink.

"Was I being too forward?" Elizabeth knew how shy Julia was on the subject.

"No you were not," Julia said after she had swallowed. "We had a few meals together after the concert and we took a stroll through the streets."

"Has he mentioned he is officially courting you?" Abigail asked.

"Now that was bold," Elizabeth said, but then she should expect such boldness from her friend.

"I am still uncertain," Julia shrugged. "He still has meals with others."

"That is because they have invited him," Elizabeth cut off another piece of beef. "James always honors his invites, but have you noticed he only invites you to meals and events?" She placed the bite into her mouth.

"I never have asked," Julia said.

"Maybe you should," Abigail suggested.

Both Elizabeth and Julia gave the dark haired woman a strange look. "I am not you," Julia said.

"Since you are not afraid of being bold," Elizabeth picked up her cup. "You seem to be visiting Captain Groves a lot these past few weeks."

Abigail blushed for a brief second. "We may have started out on the wrong foot but we are becoming friends, and he did protect me during the battle and he needs someone to talk to while he is healing."

"And I am certain he looks forward to your visits," Elizabeth said in a teasing tone.

"I am certain he does," Abigail shrugged. "At least I believe he does. Besides Admiral Norrington, I am the only one who does visit him nearly every day."

"I am sure he appreciates it," Julia said with no mocking tone to her voice.

"I have a very good feeling James will invite you to another event real soon," Elizabeth said. "Father said he has a surprise planned, but he hasn't told me anything." She had a very strong feeling James would invite Julia and during the event, either he or Julia would admit their true feelings for each other.

* * *

The letter was from London. James Norrington had recognized the symbol as soon as he had stepped into his office. He had worked from dawn until noon when he honored another invite to lunch, this time with Mrs. Lavail and her daughter, Teresa.

Mrs. Lavail had done most of the talking, correction she had dominated the conversation, praising her husband and his work and bragged about Teresa's beauty and weaving skills. Teresa was pretty, dark hair set in ringlets, pale skin with splash of freckles across the nose and light blue eyes, but James thought she was not pretty enough. He preferred a complexion that was neither pale nor tan, but somewhere in the middle and round brown eyes and chestnut colored hair, who cares if the ends were a bit dry and brittle? He also loved the smile with pale pink lips that caused a dimple to form in one cheek and he didn't care if her teeth weren't perfect. He couldn't lie to himself, he had thought of Julia the whole time. This was as well, because Teresa kept staring outside the window and allowed her eyes to linger on one of the stable boys.

"Perhaps I shall invite Julia for lunch tomorrow," James said to himself as he broke the seal. "I'll show her around the fort." He began to read the letter.

He was going to hold off on the lunch date until another time. Three of the King's trading ships had disappeared on their way to Italy. James was asked to take the _Naiad_ to search for them. The author of the letter did not admit it in his own words, but James could tell he suspected the French were responsible for the disappearance.

James set the letter down when he heard the knock at the door. "You may enter."

"Good afternoon, Admiral," Governor Swann smiled when he stepped inside. "I am not troubling you at this time?"

"No," James shook his head. "You are not troubling me at all."

"I didn't know if you were busy or not," Swann paused by his desk. He glanced at the letter and at James's expression. "If I may be a bit forward, but it seems something has been troubling you."

"I am being called away again."

"Is it another pirate menace?" Swann raised his eyebrows.

"No a search for some missing ships. They may have been attacked by pirates. I do not know at this point."

"You do not have to leave tonight?"

James shook his head. "Tomorrow morning."

"You would be free to attend my ball tonight?" Swann asked. "I will be certain to toast you and wish you good luck on your mission."

"I do not have any plans for the night." Since he couldn't invite Julia for lunch the next day he had entertained the thought about having dinner with her. "I do know who I shall take to the ball."

"If it is Miss Carlisle, she and her father have also been invited, but I believe her father may allow her to travel with you."

"I need to have word sent to their mansion immediately."

"I have more planning to do, please don't think me rude for leaving."

"I would never think of it," James sat down, grabbed a sheet of parchment and a quill and began to write.

* * *

"Impossible," Julia threw open the doors to her wardrobe and stared at the variety of gowns inside. They were all very pretty, but none of them were fitting for tonight. "I should have gone dress shopping today." Elizabeth had said James was going to invite her for an event tonight.

"Do not fret, Miss," Mary shoved a few gowns aside and pulled out a pale blue gown. "This is one of your favorites, many have remarked about its beauty and you have said it is one of your most comfortable dresses."

"I know," Julia sighed. "I just felt like I should have something new." She froze when she realized she had said such words. "What did I just say? Have I become so shallow that I have to have a new dress every day?"

"You are not shallow," Mary smiled. "You are in love and when one is in love they want to look their best."

"I am not in love," Julia ran her fingers down the hemline of the gown. "Am I?"

"You should not be ashamed to admit it," Mary motioned her to stand behind her dressing screen. "There should be nothing shameful about being in love with someone, especially when that someone is a find man like Admiral Norrington."

"He is not in love with me," Julia sighed. Her father had set her up on dates as well as meetings and while there were second and even third dates not a single man had tried to court her.

"I know he fancies you."

"Who would fancy a half blind woman with an ugly smile?"

"Don't you say that," Mary waved a finger at her. "There is no such thing as an ugly smile." She dropped her stern expression when she heard the knock at the door. "That should be your father."

"Father?" Julia stared at her maid in confusion while she opened the door. "Hello father." She smiled when both her father and Janet entered carrying a large box.

"I have brought you something," Her father smiled proudly and pointed at the box.

"What is it?" Julia stared at the box suspiciously and lifted the lid. A lavender dress was folded inside. "I should have guessed," she gasped and lifted the gown. "When did you get this?"

"Janet and I went out after you received you invitation from Admiral Norrington."

"Father it is beautiful," she released the dress and embraced her father. "But you shouldn't have."

"When was the last time you have received a new gown?" Her father asked.

"A month ago," she ran behind her dressing screen.

"That is a month too long," her father chuckled. "I have a feeling you want to appear your best for tonight."

"Father," Julia wanted to laugh but instead she breathed deep. "Thank you."

* * *

James Norrington held out his arms before him and studied his attire. He had wondered why he had chosen black for that evening. Black was a morbid color and the ball was to be a celebrated event. Maybe he did feel a bit morbid leaving in such a sudden matter and the fact he felt Captain Groves had to stay behind until he was fully healed. It did not begin to describe the feeling of regret since had no idea when he would return and see his friends, see Julia again.

"I should have brought another flower," James muttered as he knocked on the door. The gift of a flower was foolish idea, but he felt worse for not bringing anything.

To James's surprise, Roland Carlisle answered the door himself.

"Good evening Admiral," Carlisle's smile was brief. "You may enter," he stepped back into his home. "Harold is preparing my carriage for this evening."

"It should be a fine evening," James nodded in agreement.

"My daughter will be down shortly," Roland placed his hands behind his back. "She is looking forward to this evening."

"I have also been looking forward to this evening," James knew he had to choose his words carefully in front of Julia's father. "Governor Swann throws some of the best balls."

"Yes he does," Roland nodded in agreement before he inhaled deeply. "Admiral, I need to ask you something, and I know it is not my place, nor may it be the most proper, but as a father I must know this. Are you courting my daughter?"

James coughed. He was not expecting the question and he wasn't sure how to answer it. "I would give you the answer if I knew myself. At first I have felt we were attending events as friends, but I am not certain any more."

"She fancies you," Roland said. "You are always on her mind. I know it hurt when Mrs. Turner refused you and chose the blacksmith. You are the only one for Julia. There is no one else, but you."

"I know," James stared at his hands. Why hadn't he admitted it earlier? "I am falling in love."

"Tell her," Roland glanced up when they heard the sound of footsteps above them. "Tell her tonight."

James nodded, but he didn't look the older man in the eyes. Instead he stared at Julia as she descended down the steps and wondered if she is the woman he will spend the rest of his life with.

"Good evening James," she smiled.

"Good evening," James held out his arm for her. "Shall we be off?"

She accepted his arm. "We shall see you at the ball, father."

"Until tonight," James glanced at the stern man before he stared into the brown eyes of the woman standing next to him. He was certain she would be the one.

* * *

Elizabeth sat down on one of the plump armchairs with a glass of wine in one hand and a fan in the other. She needed to get off her feet for a few minutes. She thought she would die out there.

"You are a bit too young to get tired so quickly," an older woman in the chair next to her had said.

"I am pacing myself," Elizabeth fanned herself as she watched her husband dance with Julia. "I believe these new shoes are a bit too tight."

"I know the feeling," the other woman nodded. "You do not mind your husband dancing with another woman."

"She is a friend of mine," Elizabeth took a quick sip from her glass. "And I know her heart belongs to another." She did feel a little bit of jealousy at the sight of her Will. He had chosen his best suit, the one he wore when they were married, to the ball. He also wore the crystal dove that burned the evil that had possessed him on a chain around his neck.

"And who would that be?" This woman was almost as bad as Abigail.

"Admiral James Norrington," Elizabeth pointed to the Admiral as he continued to dance with Teresa Lavail.

"But he is dancing with the Lavail daughter."

"He did arrive with Julia," Elizabeth continued to watch. "You see how bored they both appear and how James continues to look at Julia?"

"And she keeps looking at him and your husband is looking at you."

Elizabeth stared at Will and smiled back at him. She had watched several other guests. Julia's father kept staring at both Julia and James with a look of anticipation in his eyes and Elizabeth's own father seemed to smile at the sight of James and Julia dancing together.

Not everyone appeared to be happy. Mrs. Peterson had an annoyed look on her face and Elizabeth could only guess why. Abigail was not at the ball. She said she was going to stay home and read, but Elizabeth knew she had snuck away to visit Captain Groves once more.

The music stopped playing and the people paused from dancing, several wandered over to others to begin a small conversation. James nodded at Teresa before he approached the small orchestra.

"I wonder what he has planned." The older woman said.

Elizabeth had no idea herself and would have continued to watch if Will hadn't made his way back over to her.

* * *

It was a simple request and the conductor agreed to play it. James felt a new lump begging to form in his throat as he made his way back to Julia. She was enjoying herself and James was also enjoying the evening. On the carriage ride they had talked even more and they even shared amusing stories. He was falling even more and more in love with her.

"I hope Elizabeth doesn't spend the entire evening sitting down," Julia said when James returned to her.

"I am certain she is just resting her feet," James held out his hand for, trying to not allow it to shake. He had to be calm. He had faced down skeletal pirates, fish men, and even Cutler Beckett himself. He can do this. "Will you dance with me again?"

"Certainly, but we have to wait for the music-"The start of the next song had cut her off. She stood still for a few seconds. "James," her eyes widened when she recognized the song. "You asked them to play Rugiadose, odorose."

"I asked them because you said it was your favorite." James smiled as they both began to move to the music. "This has been a wonderful evening."

"Yes it is," Julia sighed.

James's smile faded when he caught a glance of a stern faced Mr. Carlisle. "Julia, I need to be honest with you. He felt his heartbeat quicken. "I should have realized this back when we were fighting against the Minions." He held that compass of Jack Sparrow's and the arrow pointed behind him. Julia was standing behind him at the time. "I believe that was when I started to fancy you."

"You fancied me?" Julia's face flushed a bright pink.

"Yes," James swallowed. "You are a fine woman. You are lovely to the eyes and clever, and talented and you are brave. You have excellent taste in music and literature and you have great sense of humor. I didn't realize it myself until tonight, but I have been courting you."

Julia didn't move. "I can't breathe."

James froze. He remembered the last time he heard those words. He grabbed onto her and held her close. "I will not let you fall."

"Don't allow me to wake up."

"This is not a dream," James felt his own chest becoming tight. She did feel the same about him. "It should be official now, no more guessing or wondering."

"No more," she agreed.

"I hope to continue to court you when I return."

"I have heard you were leaving tomorrow." Her voice sounded disappointed.

"A search and recovery mission and hopefully it will not be long." Did she think he was going to propose? He wasn't sure if they were both ready for that and it wouldn't be fair to her for him to propose right before he left. "I will think of you every day and every night." He traced a finger around the edge of her jaw and stared deep into her eyes and her mouth. He wanted to kiss her.

"I will think about you and pray for you each day."

"This has been a wonderful evening." James removed his fingers from her face and grabbed her hand. It was too early and improper to kiss her on her mouth, but he could show his affection in another form. He brought her wrist up and lowered his head until his lips brushed against her skin.

* * *

**Replies:**

Pirateangel1286, Thank you.

Random Authoress, thanks. That was one of the things I loved about James, how nervous and sweet he was when he proposed to Elizabeth.

Candidus-lupus-fullmoon, James does deserve some happiness, thank you.

Amaruk Woyou givlfheart, thanks. I'm glad you liked the details.


	4. Bon Voyage

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 3: Bon Voyage

* * *

James Norrington already could anticipate the argument that was about to brew along the pier next to the _Naiad_. He had thought he made things clear the afternoon before, but he hadn't anticipated the headstrongness of Captain Theodore Groves.

"I haven't used my cane in days," Theodore had dressed in his uniform, complete with wig. "There is no longer any pain."

James did not bother turn around. "What has the doctor said?" He watched as other uniformed men climbed the gangplank up to the ship.

"He feels I can move around and that I no longer have to be confined to my home."

James nodded. "What has he said about work?"

"I have been going to my office the past few days."

"You are not answering the question," James turned around and stared into Theodore's eyes. "I know you are well enough to do work around the fort, but are you well enough to sail, are you fit to use your sword and pistol?"

Theodore set his jaw and exhaled through his nostrils.

"Well?"

"He feels I should not be ready to fight until at least five more days." He relaxed his arms, clearly defeated.

"I am not one to disobey a doctor's orders."

Theodore coughed into his fist, causing James to raise his eyebrows.

"When was the last time I did not follow the doctor's instructions?"

"It was right after you defeated the demon that took control of Mr. Turner." Theodore pointed at him. "He wanted you to stay the entire day in bed. You only spent half a day before you went to check on Mr. Turner's condition."

James smiled weakly. "There is a difference between a simple walk that lasted for only a few minutes and being in a life and death situation. You may be able to handle the simplest duties aboard a ship, but you are not healed enough to weather out a storm or to face off against pirates or those from an enemy nation."

"You have said this is just a search mission."

"And it may take a turn for the worse," James nearly shouted. "You are staying behind and that is an order."

Theodore opened his mouth to protest.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Admiral," Theodore nodded.

"I need you here to watch over Port Royal until I return," he gave his captain a small pat on the shoulder. "I leave you in charge until then."

"The Fort shall be safe and in top shape," Theodore nodded and stepped back, nearly bumping into the person behind him. "Oh sorry," he turned around, revealing the one person who had caused James's heartbeat to quicken. "I didn't see you there, Miss Carlisle."

"Oh it is quite all right," Julia nodded towards him. "I have come to see James off. I did admit I was a bit surprised to see you here. Abigail had told me the doctors felt you shouldn't go out to sea yet."

Theodore stared at her; his face blushed before he formed a weak smile. "Yes, that is quite right. I hope you inform Miss Peterson that I will be busy in my office for the rest of the day."

"I will, but she had given me a request to ask you. Her father wants to invite you to dinner this evening at the Peterson residence."

"Hopefully I will not be to busy so I would be able to accept this invitation," Theodore said. "I will find out what duties await me at Fort Charles and I will send a footman to let her know if I will attend or not."

Did he say her and not him? James raised his eyebrow at the slight slip, but chose not to say anything.

"I am wasting time, just doddering about," Theodore nodded to both of them. "Godspeed Admiral, may you have a good morning Miss Carlisle."

James waited until Theodore had left before he addressed Julia. "I did not expect to see you here this morning." That did not come out the way he wanted it too. "I mean I am glad to see you again, especially before I leave. I was actually hoping to see you again." Why was this always so difficult? "I am glad you came."

"This isn't easy for either of us to put it in proper words," Julia nodded. "I have told you several times that I enjoyed last night and I knew in my heart that can't be the last time I see you before you leave. I made certain to wake up before the sun this morning."

"You did, to just see me off?"

"I had to stop by Mr. Humphrey's shop before I came to see you." She held up several cloth bags that came from the sweet shop. "I have brought you almond pralines, and candied hazelnuts and walnuts."

"Are you going to give me sweets whenever I go on a trip or an assignment," James smiled warmly as he accepted the gift. He knew he would eat the basics, plenty of bread and fish, as well as broth with the wedge of a citrus fruit to suck on to prevent scurvy. He knew it would be a while before he would be able to enjoy sweets again.

"Sweets for the sweetest man in Port Royal," Julia blushed as she said those words.

"I would not describe myself as such," James felt himself blushing.

"I think you are the sweetest and kindest man in Port Royal," she stepped closer to him. "As well as one of the bravest and cleverest."

"I am not used to such flattery, I have to admit." The last person who had given him such flattery was Captain Sparrow and James had seen through such silver-tongued words. Elizabeth had said he was a fine man and he felt she was being truthful for once.

"I find it hard to believe that several women haven't said the same to you before," she stepped even closer and James felt himself mesmerized by her round eyes and lush lips.

"How many men have said you are a fine woman," James tried to hold his breath; he felt a growing desire to kiss her.

"One of two, but I doubt they were as sincere as you."

"This is the first time I do not want to leave for a mission," he brushed a finger underneath her chin. "It will make me more determined to complete it so I can return and court you properly."

"I have thought you have been nothing but proper," Julia said before she stepped back. "You did say something to Captain Groves that has frightened me."

"What have I said?" He was so lost in her he could not remember what he had lectured to Captain Groves a few minutes prior.

"You said the mission might take a turn for the worst."

"Ah yes," James nodded. "I was just trying to convince Captain Groves to respect his doctor's orders. I do not want him to become even more injured."

"But what if what you said does come true," her eyes widened with worry. "You have no idea what happened to those missing ships. The same thing could happen to the _Naiad_."

"Those were merchant trading vessels," James used his most assuring voice. "They were unarmed and unable to defend themselves."

"Were they sailing together?"

"No," she had asked an important question and they had stated in the letter the ships had left port at different times, all traveled to the same location and they had all disappeared.

"I want you to promise me you will be careful," Julia said.

"I can easily make that promise."

"I will feel more assured if you wore this." She reached up and removed his hat. "I know you will object." She held up a slender chain, hanging from the middle was the same blue topaz ring she had worn to their previous dates, her mother's ring.

"You are correct," James eyed the jewel as it reflected the sunlight. "That ring belonged to your mother; you cannot give it to me."

"I am allowing you to borrow it." She held his hat in one hand and kept it behind her back.

"It is your mother's ring."

"And father has given it to me," she stood on her toes. "If you want me to sleep at night, if you want to make sure I am not starving myself out of worry for you then please wear this."

James saw the determined look in her eyes and knew it would do him no good to continue to protest and argue with her. He lowered his head and allowed her to slip the chain around his neck.

"I do admit it doesn't go well with your uniform."

"It does match the sky on a fair day," James raised his head and held out his hand for his hat.

"If it were green it would match your lovely eyes." She handed his tricorn back.

James tried not to blush at the compliment. "It is a very fine piece of jewelry. I hope your mother approves of your action."

"I am certain she does," Julia nodded. "Now she can watch over you as well."

"I like to believe we all have our guardian angels watching over us." He had only told a few people, including Elizabeth, Theodore and Julia; he had seen the spirit of Andrew Gillette standing behind him during his fight against Turner.

"I shall continue my currant painting, but if there is something you would like me to paint for you I will start it."

"I would love to see another painting of England," he smiled and reached into his waistcoat. "I want you to have something." He pulled out his pocket watch. "This was a gift from my father. It was given to me when I became a midshipman. Since you have insisted I wear your mother's ring I want you to keep this with you." He stared at the golden cover of the watch and his last name carved into the surface.

"I will keep it by my side until you return," she nodded in affirmation as she accepted the gift. "Try to eat well and make certain you get plenty of sleep."

"Miss Carlisle, I believe you are ordering me around," he smiled.

"I am not ordering," she smiled back. "I am merely asking."

"I have a decent cook aboard my ship and my cabin bed is quite comfortable. You do not have to worry about me."

"I worry because I care."

"I know," James nodded. "I feel the same way about you."

"You have said you were falling in love," she grasped his hand. "I have already fallen."

James stared deep in her eyes. He wanted to pull her close, kiss her passionately and to hell with propriety and all those who may cluck their tongues and wag their fingers at such a display. He grabbed onto her other hand and pulled her close, not removing his eyes from hers and bent down.

"Admiral," Lieutenant Pryce called from behind.

James froze and turned around. "Yes Lieutenant?" He asked in a weak voice.

"We are ready to leave." If the young lieutenant was amused by the near public display of affection he did not show it.

James nodded. "Go back to your post. I will return shortly." He spun around to face Julia. "I believe this is the official goodbye for now. Try not to worry too much."

"You will always be on my mind, and in my heart." She stepped back, far away enough for her perfume to not have a strong effect on James.

"I will return to you soon," James said before he turned around and walked up the gangplank.

* * *

Julia watched as the man she loved ascended to his ship, admiring his shoulders and calves. She bit her lip when she realized she shouldn't be looking at him in such a way, not at least until they were properly wed. "Julia Carlisle, you are a fool," She whispered to herself. "He hasn't even proposed." Would he ever propose, and if he did when would that be?

There were a few naval officers and marines who stared her strangely. Then again she was at the part of the docks that was closed off to civilians and if Murtogg and Mullroy were not the ones on guard duty she would not have been able to seen James off, then again many of James's men have known they were together.

"Thank you gentlemen," she nodded at the two marines as she walked past them.

"You are welcome, Miss," Murtogg nodded.

"I hope your day will be well," Mullroy added

She had tried to ignore the looks from the other civilians as she made her way to her carriage. Many nodded and smiled at her out of polite respect. Groups and couples whispered to each other while they watched her, and Julia was certain they were talking about both her and James. There were some older women who stared daggers at her, how dare she capture the heart of Admiral James Norrington and not their daughters as if it were her own fault he fell for her and not them.

"You have seen him off?" Henry asked when she had returned to her carriage.

"I gave him the small gifts." She thought of the sweets and her mother's ring.

"Including the ring?" Henry raised his eyebrows.

"Of course I have given him the ring," Julia nodded. "And Henry you must not tell anyone I gave it to him, not Janet or Mary and especially not father."

"I would never think of it," Henry held the door open for her. "I just hope he doesn't ask you to wear it to any social event."

"I will tell him I am saving it for James," it would have only been a half lie. She gathered the bottom of her gown as she sat down and pulled the material closer to her to keep it from being caught in the door.

"I will keep my lips sealed on the subject." He closed the door.

"Thank you Henry," She stared at the pocket watch James had given her. She would not loose sight of it. She set it down on her lap and clasped her fingers. "Please God, watch over him and keep him safe." All she could do now on the matter was wait for him.

* * *

**Replies**

Rumqueen, thanks, and yes he is, but then again James is always pretty attractive.

Canidid-lupus-fullmoon, he does deserve happiness. I was pretty upset with what Ted and Terry had done to him.

Random Authoress, thanks.


	5. Habingers

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 4: Harbingers

* * *

"Right here," James Norrington circled an area on the map southeast of Italy. "Sailors have said this was where they had last seen the ships. They have disappeared somewhere in the Ionian Sea. This is when we need to use extra precaution and keep our eyes out."

"Do we know if our ships have are the only ones who have been attacked?" One of the lieutenants asked.

"We are not certain if they have been attacked," Lieutenant Pryce answered before James had a chance to speak. "All we know is that they have vanished around this area."

"Lieutenant Pryce is correct," James nodded. "We do not have enough facts to even begin to jump to any conclusions." He hadn't thought about ships from other nations ending up in the same fate as the English ships. "Although you have asked an interesting question, Lieutenant Strap. I have never thought of the possibility of other ships also disappearing since it hasn't been mentioned in the letter. We will certainly ask.

"We should be dividing into three shifts," Lieutenant Pryce spoke. "I will take morning shift, Strap you and your men will have the mid shift and Lieutenant Carson will have the evening shift.

"You are all dismissed," James nodded towards the lieutenants before he left the quarter deck and made his way to his cabin.

It had been smooth sailing since they had left port a couple days prior. Daily drills were handled and the ship was kept clean, everyone obeyed their orders and tried to get the tasks done as fast and carefully as possible. They were a good crew, one of the best that James had worked with, but not the best. He had lost most of those brave men, including Andrew Gillette, when he had lost the _Dauntless_.

James stared at his hands and wrists, the gold braid in his naval coat reflected from the sunlight. He remembered when he hadn't worn as much decorum when he was out at sea, only during official ceremonies, back when he was Captain and Commodore, before everything fell apart, before Elizabeth fell off the battlements and that blight of the seas sailed into Port Royal.

"I did love her, once," James sighed at the memories. They were friends in the past and still friends to this day. He had remembered watching Elizabeth run along with several girls close to her age, and one of them was Julia. "Thank you for rejecting our engagement, Elizabeth." If she hadn't he wouldn't have seen Julia in a new light, nor would he have courted her. He slipped his fingers under his collar and pulled out the ring on the chain. He kept the jewelry hidden underneath his waistcoat and coat, kept out of sight.

A small cough caused him to let go of the ring and he turned to see Lieutenant Pryce standing next to him, a smile had faded away before James had slipped the ring beneath the layers.

"Is their something the matter, Lieutenant?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing sir, I was going to inquire when you would like to take the helm, but I did not know what was the best way to address you," he paused to chew on his bottom lip. "When your mind has been lost in such thoughts."

"I see," James did not betray his emotion. He had no idea how long Lieutenant Pryce had been standing there but it was long enough.

"I know what I am about to say will be considered to be too forward," Lieutenant Pryce placed his hands behind his back. "All I can say she is a fine woman with a good heart."

"I do find it a bit inappropriate for you to be poking at my personal life."

"We all have been discussing it at the fort, sir. We are just, well pleased that you are in love and happy. You deserve to be, especially after all that had happened to you."

"Thank you, Lieutenant, and to answer your question I shall take the helm within the hour." He needed to visit his cabin, not for a drink, but to write down his progress so far in his journal, and to help himself to a praline.

* * *

"There is something wrong," Elizabeth Turner stared at the slender tree in the back of her small garden. "Why is this one not well while they others are healthy." The bark of the tree was paler than the others and the green leaves have developed grayish brown spots on their once glossy surfaces. While the other trees were flowering this one had no blossoms.

"I have to admit I do find it a bit odd," Will Turner stood next to her as she examined the tree. "They were all healthy yesterday."

"Why this tree?" Elizabeth asked. "I don't see any fungus or any other kind of parasite growing on it. Are there any strange insects living inside?"

"I'll investigate," Will paced around the tree, staring at each branch and ran his fingers over the bark. "I don't see anything wrong."

"I'll have Estrella fetch some water for it," Elizabeth said. Perhaps it just needed a little more to drink.

"Do you think water will be enough?" Will asked.

"I don't know what else to do," Elizabeth didn't want the tree to die. It may have not provided delicious fruit or nuts to eat like so many others, but when its flowers were in bloom they provided a sweet fragrance.

"I could get some dung from the donkey at the forge and have it put into the soil."

"Do you think that will work?"

He shrugged. "Horse dung is good for plants and donkeys are close relatives to horses."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I'll have some sent over after we return from dinner."

"It can't wait," Elizabeth did not remove her gaze from the tree. "We have to take care of it now."

"But we will be late."

"Please Will," she stared into his eyes. "We have to have it done now."

"It is just a tree Elizabeth."

"Its illness might spread to other trees." If one tree was perfectly healthy the day before and turned weak and dying the next day then who know what will happen to the other trees in their garden.

"It might not spread that quickly."

"This tree was perfectly fine yesterday," she pointed to the weak tree. "We will prepare for dinner after it has received the fertilizer and the water."

"After I plant in the fertilizer I am going to need a bath," he held out his arms.

"Then you will receive a bath and I shall help bathe you."

Will's eyebrows rose at the offer. "I better get the fertilizer then." He walked at a high speed towards the gate before he broke out into a run.

Elizabeth just watched as he ran, wondering what could have prompted his new devotion. She thought about what she had said when it slowly crept into her head. "Oh William, I hope you do return real soon."

* * *

"Steady pace gentlemen," Captain Theodore Groves watched as several naval officers marched in a straight line. "I do not want to see anyone falling back. Keep your back's straight, any slacking and you will see the back of a lash before this day is over." Theodore kept his arms folded as his men marched to their destination. "Very well, but it could have been done faster."

"Faster?" The lieutenant at the lead asked. "Any faster and we wouldn't be marching, we would be jogging."

"Are you questioning my order?" Theodore asked. "Just because you have earned your rank does not mean you are free from any physical reprimand."

"With all due respect sir," the lieutenant stared directly into his eyes. "We are already nearly running, several are trying to catch their breath."

Theodore stared at the rest of the officers; many were breathing hard and appeared haggard. Beads of sweat had already formed on their foreheads and were dribbling down their faces.

"How long have we been at this?" Theodore asked. He hadn't even noticed how tired he had felt. His mind was on both work and James, and a part of him was also thinking of Abigail Peterson, although he was not certain why.

"Nearly two hours, sir," the lieutenant replied.

"Twenty minutes," Theodore granted them the request. "You have been given twenty minutes to rest and cool off, after I want you to work on your target practice with your pistols. Lieutenant I leave them in your stead."

"Yes, Captain," the lieutenant nodded at him.

Theodore headed back to his office where he can rest a bit himself and continue on his paper work. He did not need to rest himself and did feel a bit guilty he hadn't marched as much. He could have gone little further. He had found he was able to spend several hours on his feet without his leg bothering him at all.

He paused when he saw a child out of the corner of his eye. He was certain it was a young girl with a head full of golden curls. He did not think much of it at first. There were many children who came with their mothers to visit their fathers, uncles, and older brothers at the fort. She was a military man's relative.

"Are you ready to take your tea?" Mullroy asked when Theodore walked past him.

"Maybe in another hour," Theodore said. "Thank you for offering."

Theodore's office was clean and empty, a little too empty. He had often had meeting with James and several lieutenants in that office. Theodore had to keep his mind of the latest mission of the _Naiad_ and think of work. He reached for a quill and nearly knocked over an ornate snuff box. It was a gift from Abigail, correction it was a gift from Mr. Peterson and Abigail had given it to him. Why did he want to think the gift had come from Abigail herself?

"You are not keeping your mind on what is important," Theodore scolded him. He had work to do. He could at least look out the window and see if the twenty minutes were up.

What he saw had made him bolt up from his seat. It was the same child from before, dancing in the middle of the courtyard. There was no sign of parent around her. There was no one to grab her and reprimand her for running off, and what was even odder was the fact that no one seemed to have noticed. Marines and naval officers were still continuing their orders as if she wasn't really there at all.

"Miss," Theodore shouted at the girl. Fort Charles was no place for a child to be left unattended. "You shouldn't be down there."

Several uniformed men stared up at him in shock. The looked at each other and pointed at themselves before they stared up at Theodore.

"As you were gentlemen," Theodore instructed and stared at the dancing child. "I am speaking to the child." He pointed at the girl.

The men stared up at him with bewilderment in their eyes. "What child?" Several of them asked.

Theodore blinked and pointed at the direction of the child once again. She stared up at him, smiled and waved.

"I shall take care of this," Theodore said and ran out of his office, down the steps and towards the courtyard. Part of him wanted the child to still be there. He had to make certain he wasn't mad.

The little girl was still there, dancing in the middle of the grass. The bottom of her green gown was held in her hands as she pranced, pale golden girls bounced with each step. She wore no shoes on her feet.

"Miss you shouldn't be here," Theodore crossed his arms. "Where are your parents?"

"I should go," the girl said. Theodore had never seen anyone as pale as her. "I'll will be back to help you."

"How do I need help, and how can you provide it?"

"Help you help he who helped me once." She blinked. "I told him I would never forget what he has done."

"Who are we talking about?"

"The one who is about to get into trouble, your friend he is. She wants him for herself, but like all her other toys she will grow bored and forget and he will be in the worse kind of pain, far worse than when she stood between him and the pirate, far worse than the storm." She hiked up the bottom of her dress even further and turned around and ran.

"Wait," Theodore held out his hand. "I still don't know who you are talking about."

"He is on your mind and seeking what had been lost." The girl did not stop. "You will have to leave soon in order to save him."

"Are we talking about James?" Theodore stared at the back of her legs as she continued to run. For a second he had almost thought he had seen sunlight reflect of her skin as if it were covered in shimmery scales.

"Captain Groves?" Murtogg asked from behind him. "Are you feeling well?"

"I feel quite well," Theodore blinked. "I think I will have that tea right now."

* * *

The dark waves were almost as high as the masts of the _Naiad_ as they continued to surround the shaking and rocking ship. James Norrington held onto the wheel with his life as he tried to steer out of the tempest, his face was etched with both fear and disappointment.

The waves suddenly turned into tentacles, not the flesh and suction covered tendrils of squid and octopi, but coiling and writhing limbs made out of water. They wrapped themselves around the _Naiad_'s hull and squeezed, the mighty ship was crushed from the force, masts were snapped in half and within seconds it was rendered to kindling.

Ghostly women swam from the wreckage, each one carrying a half drowned sailor. Only James remained, floating in the center. He stared up at the sky; blood from the cuts on his face dripped down and mixed with the tears from his eyes.

"Luscious treasure," a pair of pale hands, ending in long and dark blue nails grabbed onto James and pulled him under the surface.

* * *

Julia's cries mixed with James's screams she had heard in her head as she bolted up in her bed. The dream had been vivid, she could have felt the wind and smelled the scent of the sea and she was powerless to reach out to the man she had loved.

"Dear lord, no," she stared at her hands. They were shaking. "Please God, not him; please don't let it happen to James." She reached over to the night table and grabbed the pocket watch she had placed there. She ran her finger over the surface of the cover. "It hasn't happened yet." She whispered. She might be able to prevent it, but she would have to leave as soon as possible. "I won't allow anything to happen to you." She brought the pocket watch close to her chest.


	6. A New Mission

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 5: A New Mission

* * *

Julia Carlisle had spent hours since the nightmare trying to get back to sleep. Her mind had felt like it was torn into several directions. One part told her she should go back to sleep. Her body needed to rest so she could prepare herself for the next best course of action. Another part was already formulating what she should do, and who else should it also involve. Then there was the third part of her mind, the part that was guided souly by her heart that told her she had to leave Port Royal at that moment and find out where James was and rescue him.

"I'll tell Captain Groves," Julia yawned as she continued her ongoing battle with insomnia. "I'll tell him and Elizabeth." She yawned again and rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. While her plans were still not decided, she knew she could not to the task alone.

* * *

Julia could not wait for her morning routines to be completed. She had told Mary that any dress would be fine and ate very little and very quickly, much to the chagrin of her father who wanted to engage in conversation with her. He had noticed she hadn't slept well the prior night and inquired if she had another nightmare. She lied that she was dreaming about her wedding day and that was it.

Harold had insisted they used the fastest horses during the carriage ride to Fort Charles, but they were still not fast enough for Julia, every second that was wasted, meant that James and his crew were closer to the fated event that would happen to James. Julia had chewed on the bottom of her lip to keep from verbally lashing out at Harold and the horses. She had to be at fort yesterday.

She wasn't the only one who had to see Captain Groves.

"I am only here for a simple visit," Abigail Peterson insisted to the guard. She was wearing a gown the color of cream and a lace trimmed headdress. She held onto a basket, covered with a cloth. "You let others come in to visit."

The guard was unmoved. "We only allow relatives to visit."

"Relatives are allowed inside, but not friends?" Abigail blinked. Her grip around the handle of the basket increased. "What about fiancées and those they have been courting and seeing romantically."

"Only relatives," the guard was unmoved.

"Is she romantically linked with Captain Groves?" The other guard asked.

"I," Abigail's cheeks turned on a slight pinkish tone. "Am a friend of his. You can go and ask him."

"Abigail," Julia approached her friend.

"These men are being impossible," Abigail rolled her eyes. "I just want to give Captain Groves a basket of fresh baked bread."

"You baked him some bread?" Julia asked. She had thought there were some feelings brewing between her friend and Captain.

"Mother baked him some bread and she had asked me to deliver it to him." The crimson had returned to her face. "You know I cannot bake at all."

"Of course not," Julia had remembered the last disaster that happened in the oven thanks to Abigail, although she was certain her friend had asked either her mother or one of the servants to bake the bread for her so she could deliver it to Groves.

"Will you allow her to enter?" Abigail pointed to Julia. "Admiral Norrington has been wooing her."

"Abigail," Julia felt her own face flush from embarrassment.

"The admiral is not here," the first guard said.

"We know that," Abigail glared at him. "We are not stupid."

"It is important that we both see Captain Groves," Julia recovered. The image of James treading water and the ghastly hands reaching for him remained fresh in her mind.

"You can see him when he leaves." The cold guard said.

"What if it is an emergency?" The second guard asked.

"It is an emergency," Julia answered. "We need to speak with Captain Groves at once."

"Here now," Murtogg shouted out, causing Julia to sigh with relief. "What is this all about now?"

"Good morning Sergeant Murtogg," Abigail used her most honeyed voice to address him. "I have come to visit Captain Groves and bring him a treat and these two will not allow us inside." She pointed to the two guards. The first one just glared at her while the second one blinked and swallowed.

"I need to speak with Captain Groves," Julia said. She was going to half to explain her secret and both the captain and Abigail would know about her gift. "It is an emergency. I fear something will happen to James."

"You think something bad will happen to the Admiral?" Murtogg asked.

"It is hard to explain," Julia stared at her hands. "I cannot explain you but, but I can to the Captain. Will you please allow us inside?"

"Certainly," Murtogg nodded and turned to the guards. "Lower your arms and allow them inside."

"Thank you," Julia smiled at the Marine as she walked past the guards.

"We will make certain Captain Groves hears of this," Abigail said icily to the two guards as she passed them by.

* * *

"I am not going mad," Theodore cradled his face as he sat down at his desk. He had only seen the mysterious child a few times yesterday. He hadn't seen her at all today. Hopefully he would not be plagued by such visions. He kept telling himself he didn't really see her yesterday, possibly it was a side effect from the medicine. He did take the last spoonful of the substance yesterday, but then again he never had any other visions, unless it had to build up in his system for a while until he was able to see such an image.

"I see what everyone else sees," Groves sat back. "It was a one time thing; surely I am not loosing my mind."

_The one who is about to get into trouble, your friend he is. She wants him for herself, but like all her other toys she will grow bored and forget and he will be in the worse kind of pain, far worse than when a former love stood between him and the pirate, far worse than the storm._

The words had returned to his mind. Was she speaking of James? She had to be and if only Theodore could see her then it meant she was relaying an important message to him.

"Captain Groves," Sergeant Murtogg knocked on his office door. "Miss Peterson and Miss Carlisle are here to see you."

"Allow them inside," Theodore said. Speaking with the young ladies will help him take his mind off the subject.

"Captain Groves," Abigail was first to enter. "Your guards are rude and refused us entry until Sergeant Murtogg had stepped in." She paused in front of his desk. "I want you to be aware of those serving under you."

"I am aware of all those who serve under myself," Groves stared into her dark eyes. Was she wearing a new dress? He was certain he hadn't seen that one before. The headdress wasn't entirely new. She had started to wear one week ago. "May I inquire what is in the basket?" He could not ignore the heavenly aroma that was wafting from under the cloth.

"Why of course," she smiled. "Mother baked you some bread and asked me to deliver it."

"I accept the gift," Groves smiled, despite the slight disappointed feeling he had felt. Why did he want the idea to come from her and not her mother? Why did he wish that she visited him because she wanted to and not on the insistence of her parents? "Was that why you wished to see me?"

"Yes it is," Abigail grabbed the hem of her gown and curtsied.

"Then it was not a dire need for you to visit me and they were simply doing their job." He rose to his feet. It was bad enough that she had undermined him in the past, but he would not have her speak ill of the men who served under him.

"They wouldn't allow Julia to enter either," Abigail pointed at her friend. "And she does have an emergency."

Groves stared at Julia, almost expecting her to stare at the ground and step back because Abigail had embarrassed her, yet again. Instead Julia did not back down, but stared into his eyes.

"I fear something will happen to the _Naiad," _Julia said in a calm voice.

"We all worry that something might happen to Admiral Norrington while he is on duty." Again he thought of the strange girl and her message towards him.

"It isn't just a feeling," Julia glanced at the entrance where Murtogg was still waiting for them. "I don't want everyone to hear."

Theodore nodded. "Sergeant Murtogg, you are excused, please do not allow anyone to enter this room."

"Yes, Captain." Murtogg nodded and left the room, making certain to close the door behind him.

"It is more than just a feeling," Julia began. "I had a nightmare the _Naiad_ would be attacked by a monster, or destroyed in a storm, I am not certain which, but I saw James being pulled under by something that wasn't human."

_The one who is about to get into trouble_. Groves thought about those words. They did mean James and Julia had possibly dreamed about what kind of trouble? _She wants him for herself._ Could the inhuman creature that pulled James down beneath the waves possibly be the she in question?

"Was this creature female?" Groves asked.

"I am not sure," Julia shrugged. "It could have been."

"Why would you ask if it was female?" Abigail stared him strangely.

"I am beginning to think something is trying to warn us what is about to happen to James." Theodore walked around from his desk. "They were trying to speak to those of us who are close to him. I would not be surprised if Mrs. Turner had also received such a message in some form."

"You had a similar dream?" Abigail asked.

"It wasn't a dream," Theodore stared at his hands. "More like a hallucination. I saw a child out on the lawn, and no one else could see her. She told me something was going to happen to the Admiral and mentioned a woman, or a female creature that would end up hurting him."

"No," Julia shook her head. "I won't allow it."

"Correction," Theodore grabbed onto her hand. "We won't allow it."

"You are going to organize a mission to rescue him," Abigail smiled. "Will you be taking the _Atlantis?_"

"I will certainly be taking my ship," Theodore nodded. Abigail certainly read him like a book. If it was just Julia's dreams he would have balked, but her dream plus the imaginary child were two messages, two dire warnings about James. "I will tell some of my men, convince them we will be on a routine patrol for possible pirate activity."

"We should go and prepare for the trip then," Abigail said.

"We?" Theodore arched an eyebrow. "This is a mission for the Royal Navy."

"I am going." Julia said. "You can't keep me behind. I was the one who had the dream. I was meant to join you."

"I can't," he already know he was going to loose this argument.

"I am going. I know how to fire a pistol. I had some lessons on how to use a sword. I am going with you."

"Miss-"He did not get far before Julia grabbed his hands.

"I will not be able to sleep or eat if I remain here," Tears formed in Julia's eyes. "You keep me here and I will grow ill. I have to go. He would do anything for me and I will do anything for him. I have to go after him, Captain. I have to. I-I love him."

"I know," Groves tried to steady both his hands and her. "I have a feeling you would try to sneak aboard even if I forbid it." He admired the determination in her spirit. James was lucky to have a lovely woman to care about him this much. "You may come, but I do not want you to do any fighting. If something happens to you, then Admiral Norrington would have me sent to the gallows."

"I am also coming," Abigail crossed her arms.

"You will certainly not," Theodore pointed at her. "I already have one woman to worry about, I will not have two."

"Then don't worry about me. You worry about Julia. I will be fine."

"You do not know how to use a pistol or a sword."

"I have fired a pistol before and I am skilled with hammers. You have seen me fight with them."

"Yes you are," he remembered seeing Abigail use hammers to deflect other weapons and strike Minions in the leg or arm before she kissed them.

"And if you think Julia is sneaky then you should see me," her smug smile grew even larger.

"You will follow my orders this time," Groves sighed.

"Yes Captain," Abigail gave him a small salute.

"You knew she won't relent until you give in," Julia shook her head slowly.

"I believe she gets it from her father," he had seen Mr. Peterson in action in the courthouse. The man could convince a judge that even Jack Sparrow and Barbossa were as innocent as newborn babes. From what he had heard, Mr. Peterson had never lost a case.

"I do not back down easily," Abigail said proudly.

"I have come to know that," Theodore smiled. "I will escort you out myself."

"Will your leg be troubling you during the mission?" Abigail asked.

"It has healed completely," Theodore assured her. He hadn't felt anything that day or the day before. "You do not have to worry about me."

"You don't worry about us and we won't worry about you," Abigail said, earning a smile from both Theodore and Julia.

* * *

"Six hours from now we will set sail," Theodore said as he and the young women approached the entrance. He lowered his voice. "Make certain you are prepared, pack light. If you are not here when my ship is ready to leave, then I shall leave without you."

"We will be at the docks and we will be ready," Abigail said.

"Won't those guarding the docks not allow us passage?" Julia asked.

"I will be sending both Murtogg and Mullroy to relieve those men on duty once you leave here, and I shall have two more replace them so they can also travel with us." Both Marines had faced a slew of supernatural disasters. They would be prepared to face anything.

"Good day gentlemen," Abigail said coolly to the two guardsmen, one look at both her and Theodore and they both stiffened.

"You two do not have to worry," Theodore stared at Abigail. "She had only made threats that only confirmed you were doing your job."

"There are two others who wish to speak with you," the older man with the steel blue eyes said.

"Who might they be?" Theodore asked.

"The Turners," the younger and shorter guard pointed at the entrance where the young couple stood waiting. Both Elizabeth and William had worried expressions on their faces.

"Elizabeth what is wrong?" Julia asked.

"We feel something is going to happen to James," Elizabeth said. "We came to warn Captain Groves, but they wouldn't allow us any entry." She pointed at the two guardsmen.

"I am not surprised," Theodore approached the young woman and whispered. "Did you also have a bad dream?"

"None of us had any dreams," Elizabeth pointed towards her husband. "Will heard a strange song."

"Mr. Turner?" Groves raised his eyebrows.

"I was writing down an order from a customer," William explained. "I heard humming in my head and then singing. After the customer had left I focused on the words. It is hard to explain them, but they were warning me that something was about to happen to Admiral Norrington." He pulled on the chain hanging around his neck and removed the crystal dove that was hidden under his clothes. "This was also glowing."

"It appears I will be taking four civilians with me," Theodore said. "You two do not have to explain any further. I need you both to prepare yourself for a voyage. We will leave within six hours. You two need to be at the_ Atlantis_ by then."


	7. Melodius Voices

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 6: Melodious Voices

* * *

Not a single person was late, in fact they were all a few minutes early and were waiting beside the _Atlantis_ for Captain Theodore Groves The Naval officers and Marines save for Murtogg and Mullroy had bewildered expressions on their faces. Several of them were staring at the four civilians who stood a few feet away from the ship.

"At ease men," Theodore commanded. He turned to one of the lieutenants. "Is she completely prepared Lieutenant Donnelly?"

"She is," Donnelly nodded. He hadn't been in the Caribbean long, his face was still as pale as moonlight, hadn't been exposed to heat as much as Theodore or half the other sailors have. "We have made sure she is filled with enough food and supplies."

"Thank you lieutenant," Theodore nodded at him.

"I might be asking a word," Donnelly blinked his blue eyes and frowned. "I may need to ask a word with you." The Irish lilt he had started with faded into a British accent. "Why are the Turners, Miss Peterson and the Admiral's fiancée with us?"

Theodore stared at the man at glanced at Julia Carlisle. Like Abigail and the Turners she brought along single trunk, along with a small basket. The young woman was not staring at the ship or the naval officers but at a golden pocket watch in her hand.

"I will answer your question," Theodore said. "And afterwards I will address a few things. The reason they are coming is during the event where Mr. Turner was possessed I have come to admire the fighting abilities of the young women. Mrs. Turner's reading hobby has given Admiral Norrington clues on the whereabouts of several of the pirates he had arrested in the past. Miss Peterson and Miss Carlisle are as equally cunning and now that Mr. Turner has been cured of his ailment his skill with the sword will be needed."

"I understand," Donnelly nodded.

"Now for what I wish to address," Theodore placed a hand on the lieutenant's shoulder. "First of all I do not believe Admiral Norrington had asked for Miss Carlisle's hand in marriage. He would have made that fact known to us all." Theodore was certain he would have been the first to been notified about that happy bit of information. "Secondly you are from Ireland. I know you are from the Emerald land. Do not hide yourself. I served with one of your own men and was the one of the finest officers to serve in the Royal Navy."

"Yes," Donnelly nodded. "I mean Aye, Captain."

Theodore turned to address the rest of his men. "You may all board, naval officers first and Marines second. Civilians are last."

"Shouldn't it be Ladies first?" Abigail asked. She had carried two trunks with her and one leather bag.

"Ah Miss Peterson," Theodore kept his wide grin as he stared into her dark eyes. "I was wondering when you were going to question my authority."

"I was not questioning your authority," Abigail did not smile in return. "I was just asking a simple question and I had thought you were an officer and a gentleman."

"Abigail," Elizabeth and Julia had gasped at the same time while William coughed and looked away.

"If it were just civilians I would have the ladies board first, but I need to make certain my men are first to help you find your way."

"Thank you, Captain Groves," Elizabeth said and reached for the large trunk she shared with her husband.

"Sergeant Murtogg and Sergeant Mullroy, I need you to assist Miss Carlisle and Miss Peterson with their luggage.

"Yes Captain," Mullroy was the first to race over to the young women and hefted Julia's trunk up. Murtogg grabbed the smaller of the two trunks Abigail brought along.

"I thought I had told you to pack light," Theodore had grabbed one end of the larger trunk.

"I have," Abigail grabbed the other end and helped him lift it. "All my essentials are in the other trunk, the few gowns I choose to wear, plus what I use to keep clean and my diary, oh and an extra pair of shoes."

"What is all in here?" Theodore stared at the other trunk.

"Several dresses that my mother chose for me," Abigail smiled and Theodore could almost here the gears in her mind turn. "All those she bought for me when she wanted to introduce me to men in high society. It will be a pity if we come across a storm and it falls overboard."

Theodore felt his jaw drop, but Abigail continued.

"She will not be pleased that I left. I wrote a letter for father and he would understand. He respects you, Captain. It also seems that I may not be attending my clarinet lesson," she rolled her eyes.

"You play the clarinet?" Theodore asked.

"Badly," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Some have the skill and talent. I do not, but mother does not understand it."

"I am sorry she refuses to listen," Theodore stared at the back of Abigail's head, as they continued their way up the gangplank. He let his mind digest the latest chapter he had read on Abigail Peterson.

* * *

Elizabeth Turner stared at the framed cloth in her hands as she continued to weave the needle through, creating simple patterns and designs, once she had managed that with ease then she would move on to trying to actually create pictures and images. She had been at work for over an hour, seated outside and on deck, away from the sailors. She kept her head bent down, staring at her work, less she would feel the urge to assist the sailors in work at the sails.

"Bloody hell," Julia swore under breath. She had chosen to sit next to Elizabeth while she drew. The small basket she had brought on board had contained parchment, quills, ink, sticks of graphite and charcoal and a few brushes.

"What happened?" Elizabeth raised her head to look at her friend and winced at the cramp that had developed at the back of her neck.

"It broke," Julia stared at the stick of charcoal she held, the end had broken off, leaving a strange and blunt end, with noticeable fractures and cleaves. "At least it didn't ruin my picture." She pointed a charcoal stained finger at the parchment spread across her lap. She had sketched the image of several sailors, hard at work.

"Thank goodness for that," Elizabeth studied the image, feeling a twinge of envy of her friend's abilities.

"Supper shall be ready within the hour," one of the sailors had approached them. "The captain wishes his guests to dine with him." The man scowled at them before he walked away.

"They do not like me," Elizabeth picked up the needle once again.

"Why would you say that?" Julia asked.

"Whenever I meet with one of their gazes they would turn away, or frown or even glare at me." She pushed the needle through the cloth and pulled as far as the thread would let her.

"I never really noticed," Julia wiped her fingers with a rag she brought along and picked up a small knife.

"They smile at you." Elizabeth said. "I know they like you."

"I think you are being a bit paranoid," Julia brushed the edge of the blade against the charcoal, witling off bits until the end was sharp once again.

"I am not. They respect James, look up to him in admiration, and I broke his heart. They hate me because of that," she stared into Julia's eyes. "You found his heart and put it together, healed it."

"James," Julia set the charcoal and blade aside and picked up the pocket watch she had carried around.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth had realized she had said the wrong words too late once again.

"It is not you fault," Julia placed the pocket watch back under her gown and picked up the charcoal and the blade. "He is always on my mind. I fear for that dream to become a reality and if I wasn't drawing I would have become a statue, unknowing and unmoving from the fear inside my head. I would gradually stopped eating and sleeping and would have gone mad."

"Hopefully Captain Groves will not think you have gone mad, or think you to be wicked." Elizabeth's eyes widened when Julia stared her strangely. "You have revealed your secret to him."

Julia shook her head. "I haven't. I have told him about my dream, but he thought it was remaining aspect of being a Favorite. He didn't know I always had such dreams before. He did reveal he had seen a vision that no one but him could see that told him about what was going to happen to James."

"And the crystal dove had given the same message to Will," Elizabeth added.

"I wonder which ship may be faster," Julia stared at the deck. "I pray that we may make it in time."

"I have heard Captain Groves compare the _Atlantis _to _the Interceptor_ and _The Naiad_ to_ the Dauntless_."

"Oh," Julia put the blade away and picked up her sketch once again.

"Incoming!" One of the sailors near the stern of the ship bellowed and several naval officers and Marines scrambled forward, many picked up their weapons on the way.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth had set down her embroidery and stood up.

"You are not going to see are you?" Julia asked.

"Of course I am," she ran off towards the direction everyone was heading towards, only stopping when she came to face the backs of several uniformed men.

"Stand back all of you," Abigail Peterson shouted from the front. "You are going to frighten the poor creature."

"What is going on?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Not certain," one of the Marines stepped and grabbed Elizabeth's arm. "It might be best to do what she says."

"Do what who says?" Julia had caught up to her.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Elizabeth tried to see past the men and found herself inching around the men in uniform to see what was going on.

"It is a bad omen," one of the sailors said. "A dead seagull on the deck brings bad luck to us all."

"It isn't dead," another man said. "Just seems to be injured."

"Quiet," Abigail shouted and finally the men backed away to the point Elizabeth could see what the commotion was about. In one arm she carried a blanket, in her other hand she held onto something, and Elizabeth wasn't quite certain what it was.

There was a seagull scuttling about on deck, one wing stretched out and unmoving while the other was flapping. The bird moved around in circles, its beak snapped at any sailor that had tried to grab it and when it wasn't trying to peck at crew it released a shrill cry.

"Don't be afraid," Abigail spoke softly to the bird. "I have something for you." She handed a large blanket to the nearest sailor to her. "Are you hungry?" She held out the other object she had been carrying. It was gray and slick and when the sunlight struck it just right, Elizabeth could see scales. It was a bait fish.

"What is she doing?" Julia whispered. "She is going to get herself hurt."

"I think she might know what she is doing," Elizabeth brought a finger to her mouth.

"That is it," Abigail cooed at the bird. "The river cried out to the duck to come and play, come and play," she sang. "The duck swam in the river all day, all day." She slowly stepped closer to the seagull keeping her eyes on its beak and held out the bait fish. "The duck saw a frog sitting on the bank catching flies, catching flies. The frog stared back at the duck and blinked its eyes, blinked its eyes." She took another step towards the bird and stood within a hairsbreadth from it. "The duck cried out to the frog to come and play, come and play."

The seagull raised its head and opened its beak. It did not move as Abigail placed the small fish inside.

Abigail continued to sing as she motioned to the sailor with the blanket to come near her. She did not turn her head and held out her arm for the blanket.

The seagull was too preoccupied with its treat to pay any attention to Abigail as she continued to sing.

"The frog sang out to the deer come and play, come and play." She stepped forward and used the blanket to grab onto the bird. "Please don't fight me. I only want to help."

"Abigail what were you thinking?" Julia asked.

"I was thinking this poor bird was going to end up drowning itself." Abigail struggled to keep the bundled up seagull from trying to escape her embrace. "It has an injured wing."

"Move along," one of the marines shouted. "There is nothing else to see here."

"I wonder how it injured its wing," Elizabeth said.

"It could have injured itself trying to escape from one of its natural enemies," Captain Groves stepped past the dispersing crowd. "Or someone may have thrown something at it, or tried to shoot it." He paused in front of Abigail. "I was informed of your task Miss Peterson. You do not wish to keep the seagull aboard do you?"

"Of course I do," Abigail glared at him. "At least until it is well."

"Very well," Groves nodded. "As long as you remember the bird is your responsibility."

"I understand," Abigail stared at the bundle in her arms. "I will need some supplies."

"Ask some of the crew," Groves turned around. "I have important matters at task."

"I thought you were taking a nap," Julia said as Abigail walked past her.

"I was and then I needed to walk. I stepped out on deck as this poor bird crash landed."

"Will you need any help?" Julia offered.

"I am going to need something to use as a splint, and I will need more fish to feed it."

"You two return to the cabin," Elizabeth instructed. "I will catch up." She needed to see her husband.

* * *

Admiral James Norrington stared at the map spread out on his desk. One hand held onto the sextant. The other hand held onto a quill and used it to mark the coordinates, calculating the speed of the wind against _The_ _Naiad_'s sails. They were making good time and hopefully the will be able to find out what happened to the other missing ships and he can return to Julia.

"Time to assign the night watch," James grabbed onto his lantern and left his cabin, only to step out and face not a single member of his crew where they should be. He held the lantern up higher and squinted in the darkness. He could see several sailors and marine gathered at the sides and staring at the railing.

"What is this?" James demanded. "Gentlemen you are not at your posts."

"None of them will respond to orders," Lieutenant Pryce stepped up from below deck, followed by four Marines. "Nearly all of them are like that. They just stare-"he paused when the men began to hum. "Off to the sides, all their eyes are vacant."

"We may have to use physical force," James approached the nearest sailor and paused when he heard several other voices join in on the humming, female voices. "Are they staring at the water? There could be women from a wrecked ship, do you not hear that?"

"I hear it loud and clear, sir," Pryce nodded. "Gentlemen, I want you to…" He trailed off when the humming was replaced by singing. "Rescue these…women…from the…" His eyes widened and pupils dilated. His arms dropped to his sides as he slowly approached the railing.

"What is going on?" James demanded as he watched the last members of his crew gather around and stare off into space. "You need to-"He paused when the singing grew louder. Never before had he heard such dulcet voices, the chorus was music from heaven. He felt his own arms drop as he stepped closer to the side. The vision of the rail and the sea turned into a blur.

James suddenly felt himself sliding down the deck, his arms flailing about as he tried to grab onto anything. His arm smacked across the railing, causing him to jerk back as pain radiated through his arm. He felt his fingers strike against the open palm of another man before he grabbed onto his wrist.

"What is happening?" The marine asked. James recognized him as Lieutenant Chase

"I have no idea," the ship was steady seconds ago, and now it was turned over its side.

"Admiral watch out," the marine shouted as the section of the foremast had broken off and was falling toward them.

"Let go," James released his old on both the man and the railing and closed his eyes as he fell and braced himself to be engulfed by the cool water of the sea. He did not allow himself to sink for long and twisted his body to swim away from where the mast had fallen. He waited for the unenviable splash before he tried to surface.

He released his breath he had kept in his lungs and opened eyes, blinking away the burning drops of seawater. He tread the water and searched for his men and what could have caused _The Naiad_ to turn over.

"Admiral," the marine had had caught had swam over to the floating section of the mast. "Swim here."

"Thank you," James swam towards him. "Did you see what had happened?"

"I didn't see anything," Chase said. Like James he had lost his hat once he fell over. "Except for a woman swimming."

"There was a woman swimming out here alone? In the middle of the night?" He turned his head and stared in horror as the remains of _The Naiad_ sank below the surface. He saw several other heads and more surfacing, many had grabbed onto pieces of plywood, floating crates and barrels, several had joined James and the young marine.

"I swore I saw her, and then she opened her mouth and started to sing and the next thing I know this happened."

"Sirens," one naval officer said. "We are the victims of sirens. They are the type of mermaid."

"I have thought they were half bird and half human," James frowned. He had heard the story of Odysseus. On another thought, why were they discussing a type of mythical creature?

"All I know is they are mermaids," the sailor continued. "They crave the flesh of man and live near dangerous rocks and reefs. When they sing the distract sailors, entrance them with their song and cause them to either run their ship into the rocks, or to jump over into the sea."

"Preposterous," Chase shook his head.

"Then what be that?" He released one hand from the mast and pointed out at the waves.

A young woman was staring back at them with unblinking eyes. A few seconds later two more women joined the first. Several more surface and while James was certain he saw several men they were mostly women.

"Merfolk," the sailor gulped and began to pray silently.

"They can't be real," Chase shook his head as the strange new folk sank below the water.

"No," James clenched his teeth. This wasn't happening, but not matter how much he willed it to not happen he could not bring back his ship. He opened his eyes when he felt a slick body rub against his and several men shouting for help.

The sailor next to James grunted before he shot beneath the waves.

"Admiral," the marine was pulled under, but he tried to keep holding on to the mast.

James grabbed onto his hand and held on with all his strength. Sharp claws raked across the back of his hand and he released his hold of Chase.

"You are letting this happen?" James stared at the sky. "After I was one of your warriors, you re going to allow this to happen?" He watched in horror as the rest of his crew were pulled under the waves, wondering why they had yet to touch him. After the last man was pulled under he closed his eyes and felt a single tear travel down his face. "I failed them again," he whispered. "I failed you, Julia."

He felt a pair of hands grab onto his chest and he opened his eyes to see ghastly and clawed fingers trying to sink through his waist coat. He only had a second to take a deep breath before he was pulled under.


	8. Whitecap

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 7: Whitecap

* * *

The sound of his crew screaming filled James Norrington's head, creating the droning buzz of an angry hornet's nest. James could still hear the cries of fear and feel the foreign bodies brushing against his legs and the sharp claws against his chest. He could also feel something large and soft cradling the back of his head and the soft and cool feeling of a sheet against his skin. As the seconds passed the screams and the pain became more distant and the comfort increased.

James slid back his eyelids and stared at the stone ceiling above him, strange greenish-gray moss like growth covered the surface along with bulb and flower like fungus that glowed with a natural greenish yellow light. James blinked and sat up. How did he get into such a place, who placed him in bed, and where were his men?

"Where am I?" he questioned out loud and stared over the sides of his bed. What he slept in was once a long boat, one pointed end had been cut off and replaced with a headboard, dome like in the center with two spiral posts framing the edges. Legs had been added to beneath the boat and down filled cushions lined the bottom of it. More moss covered the floor in rug like patches and more of the glowing fungus had lined the wall.

He was alone. There was no one to answer any of his questions. He was going to have to investigate the place on his own. James peeled back the sheets and paused when he stared down his bare chest, and legs. He was naked, and what was worst was he had lost the ring Julia gave him. He brushed his fingers against his neck, affirming what he had originally knew. Someone had rescued him from the ordeal and removed all of his clothing.

"Where am I," James demanded, "and who took my clothes." He stared at the sheet, pondering if he should make it into a makeshift robe if he was going to explore his whereabouts and find out what happened to his men.

"You do not have to shout my dear," a female voice answered him. "All will be explained."

James stared at the one area of the room covered by curtains. It was where the voice came from and blinked when they parted to reveal a tunnel, illuminated by the same fungus and a woman.

"You had a trying night," the woman did not walk as much as she glided across the floor. She was taller than most women James had known and dressed in a shimmering blue green gown that stopped right above her knees. Her legs were as pale as the rest of her body; skin was as pristine as freshly fallen snow, silken tresses of fire gold cascaded down from the top of her head and fell about her shoulders. "I hope you slept well." She carried a bundle of clothing in her arms

"I have," James felt a lump in his throat and pulled the sheet closer to his skin.

"You do not have to be modest," she smiled her lush lips that were painted a bright crimson, causing James to think of strawberries. Her face was oval in shape with fine cheekbones and a pert nose. Thick eye lashes were the awning over turquoise eyes.

James knew he was gaping, but he couldn't help it. This strange woman had the figure of an hour glass with round breasts that were concealed by her gown and hips that curved like a bell, strings of pearl and coral wrapped around her slender and slightly long neck.

"Is there something wrong?" The woman placed the bundle on the foot of the bed and spread out her hands, displaying long fingers that ended in pale pink nails.

"Are you an angel?" James felt the words fall out of his mouth before he could think. "Sorry."

"I did rescue you in a way," the woman smiled again. "I should give you my name." She held out a hand. "I am Lorel."

"James," he kept the sheet up with one hand and held out the other. "Admiral James Norrington."

"I knew you were a man of high rank," Lorel's hand was soft but her shake was still firm. "Your uniform had more flair than the others."

"I never would have called it flair," James smiled. "I hope you do not think it rude of me, but I need to dress and I do not wish to shame each other."

"I understand," she nodded. "Your uniform is still being cleaned and dried. I hope you don't mind wearing this until then."

"Miss Lorel," James raised a finger. "There should still be something amongst my uniform, a topaz ring on a chain."

"I have it wrapped inside," Lorel pointed towards the bundle. "I knew it was important to you. I will leave you to dress while I prepare you something to eat. I have a feeling my friends have already cooked something delicious."

"So you do not live alone."

"Of course not, there are many of us. The others are tending to your friends."

James's eyes widened when he realized what she meant by his friends. "My crew is still alive?"

Her smile faded. "Most of them are still alive. We tried to save everyone but seven did not make it. I'm sorry."

"You do not have to apologize," James sighed. Having everyone survive was a fantasy. He did hold onto hope, but even he had to be realistic.

"I will ask for all their names and inform you when I bring you food," Lorel said before she slipped behind the drapery.

"I have no idea how I came here," James reached for the bundle and slowly unwound it. It was only a shirt and a pair of trousers, similar to the clothing he wore when he was drunkard living on Tortuga, except these was clean. "I just have to send a thankful prayer that Lorel and her friends were able to rescue us and treat us." He smiled when his hands brushed against the pale blue gemstone of Julia's ring. "And I promise I will return to you, Julia."

* * *

Captain Theodore Groves tried to be a rational man, so when he went from a meeting in Port Royal with Governor Swann and Admiral Norrington to being in the middle of the ocean in a single longboat he tried to come to a logical conclusion and the most obvious answer was that he was dreaming. He had to be, it would also explain why the governor was wearing a rather large and rather ridiculous mustache and why Norrington was discussing on how they had to take on the vampires.

"Either I should wait for the reason I am here," Theodore sat back and stared at the endless blue waves. "Or I am about to wake up, which means I do not have much concern or worry."

He knew he had spoken too soon and turned to see a large wave rushing towards him, the wave paused before it descended, leaving nothing but its white cap that turned into a column of foam. The pillar stood only few seconds before it shattered into hundreds of bubbles, leaving behind the same small girl who gave Theodore his warning.

"You have returned," Theodore stared at sand dollars and other seashells the child wore in her hair.

"I told you I would come back," she did not smile.

"This isn't a dream?"

"Yes it is, but I will be with you and I will be real." She skipped on the waves.

"When will this be?"

"After you wake up, but I have to tell you your friend's fear has come true."

"No," Theodore shook his head. They were too late. _The Naiad_ was destroyed and James and the crew were dead. "He can't be dead."

"He is still alive, and he will be alive for a long, long, long time unless I help you."

She was not making sense. "We want him to live for a while."

"A while and not forever," the girl raised a finger. "You will awake soon and when you do you must fish."

"I am to go fishing when I wake up?" Theodore just stared at her. "The second I wake up I am to take a net and try to catch some fish."

"Not a net, but a pole. Keep the door to your cabin open. Release your catch on deck and follow it. Then you can close the door."

"I am not certain what you mean."

"Hush now," the girl placed a hand over his eyes. "This dream is over."

* * *

Theodore opened his eyes and sat up. He was back in his bed, in his cabin on the _Atlantis_. The dream had indeed ended.

"A pole," Theodore muttered as he sprang from his bed. He had to find a fishing pole and some bait fish. Hopefully some of the crew would have it on hand when he left his cabin.

"Good morning Captain Groves," one of the midshipmen had greeted Theodore as soon as he had left his cabin.

"Morning," Theodore greeted and raced to the hatch. He was certain they kept some fishing rods below deck, next to the wooden stairs.

"Sir, you have left your door open," the young man pointed towards the open cabin.

"Leave it," Theodore ran toward the steps, nearly colliding with both Murtogg and Mullroy as they were about to start their morning shift. "Excuse me gentlemen," he pardoned himself before he grabbed one of the fishing rods and reached into a water filled barrel for a still living baitfish.

"Are you feeling all right, captain?" Murtogg asked him.

"I'm feeling quite well," Theodore raced up to the steps and ran to the larboard side of the ship, trying to hook the bait fish. "I just have a small craving to fish. It won't be long, I can promise." He hoped it won't take long. He was already certain Murtogg and Mullroy and the drowsy eyed men of the night shift and thought he had gone mad.

Not even a whole minute had gone past since Theodore had cast his line when he felt a familiar tug. He grinned as he pulled and it took little effort for him to bring back a fish that was at least two feet long.

"The fish are already biting this morning," the night shift passed the information along to the morning shift as the posts were changed.

"Good catch, captain," Mullroy congratulated.

"Thank you," Theodore held fast to the fish as he carefully removed the hook from its mouth. "There we are no harm down." He released the fish and let it flop on deck.

"It got away," Murtogg pointed at the fish as it jumped about.

"Leave it be," Theodore held up his hand and watched as the fish was flopping towards his cabin. "I'll take care of it." He handed the pole to Mullroy and ran back towards his cabin, and entered, right after the fish had leaped inside. "Now maybe I will find out what this is all about." He closed the door behind him.

The fish flopped on the floor, slowly bloating like a puffer fish until it burst, sending a shower of bubbles and glittering scales everywhere. The bubbles had drifted away and leaving behind a tiny female figure sitting in the middle of the clear puddle left by the fish.

"Sorry about that," the girl said, except she wasn't a girl. She had the figure and facial features of young woman of sixteen years. She was soaking wet. Her pale blond hair was plastered to her back and stuck to her shoulders. The sopping dress she wore was the same color as the fish "Our kind likes to make an entry."

"Your kind?" Theodore could not remove his eyes from her.

"Yes, my kind." She stood up. The top of her head could only reach Theodore's knees and that was when he noticed the strange adornments to her hair. They were not shells but rather diaphanous fins. A pair of larger fins were attached to her back and fluttered when she walked. Her eyes were shaped like the oval eyes of a cat, although her pupils were round and not slotted. "It is obvious of what I am."

"No it is not," Theodore bent down to stare into her eyes. On closer inspection he could see that her ears were pointed and there were tiny fins attached to her wrists. "Are you a mermaid or a sea nymph?"

"There are many legends." She ran her fingers over the hem of her gown and pulled at the material, revealing legs that were covered in tiny scales and her feet were long and stretched with webbing between the toes like flippers. "I am a nixie, a water faerie if you will."

"I thought water faeries preferred fresh water," Theodore still couldn't believe that such beings were real, there was one in his cabin and he was having a conversation with one.

"We live in all kinds of water," the faerie said. "We live in lakes, and ponds, rivers and springs, and creeks and the sea. My clan lives in the sea."

"I am sorry," Theodore stood back up. "I still can't believe you are real."

"I am very much real and as I promised I have come to help you help him."

"You want to save James," Theodore cocked his head to the side. "While I do thank you I have to wonder why you wish to help."

"He did something for me once, a long time ago." Her eyes widened and she rubbed her stomach. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit hungry."

"I shall be right back."

* * *

Theodore tried to avoid everyone as he made his way to the galley. He did not want to answer any questions about the strange fish he had caught earlier. What was he going to tell them? The fish he caught had turned into water faerie? If they hadn't thought he had gone mad earlier then they would when he told them the truth.

"Good morning Captain Groves," Abigail Peterson greeted him when he entered. She was stirring some strange concoction in a bowl.

"Morning," Theodore greeted her. "If you wished to have breakfast you could have sent the message to one of my men.

"This isn't for me," Abigail stared at the bowl. "It is for Mr. Gull." She clearly had meant the injured seagull. "He is my responsibility and I have made this mix of pieces of scones and cream and fish."

"This cream is still fresh?" He pointed to the nearby pitcher.

"They have just brought it up from the where they store the beasts," Abigail explained.

"Perfect," he searched through the cupboards for the right dish and settled on saucer, it would be the size of large soup bowl for the faerie, but it would do. "I need to ask a small favor of you."

"You are asking me for a favor?" Abigail arched an elegant brow and pointed to herself.

"When you see any of my men on your way back to your cabin I want you to tell them that I had caught you a fish to give Mr. Gull."

"But you haven't, I had to use some bait fish for his morning meal."

"I will explain everything," he tilted the pitcher just enough for a little bit of the cream to fit the saucer. "I just need you to do that for me right now." He set the saucer down on a tray.

"Have you a new responsibility?" Abigail asked. "Like my own with Mr. Gull?"

"Similar." He searched a little more through out the galley and found a slice of bread and the honey pot. "Although its appetite may be a bit more varied." He did not like referring the faerie as an "it", but he couldn't tell Abigail what she was, not without showing her, and he was certain his guest was ready to be seen by all.

"I have never heard of animal that dines on cream and bread and honey," Abigail gave the mixture one last stir. "I was told stories where elves and faeries and the like dine on such foodstuffs."

"Yes," he stared at the bread. He had divided the slice into four triangular sections after he had spread the honey on. "I should give you the honest truth. I have gotten into more than my share of the liquor last night. My father told me this is a good cure for the aftermath.

Abigail stared at him, stepped closer and stared deep into his eyes. "You certainly do not appear like someone who was very drunk the night prior."

"I tend to not show it," Theodore placed the bread slices on the tray along with the cream."

"I wish you feel well," Abigail carried her bowl out of the galley.

Theodore placed the covering over the tray. He had a feeling that she didn't believe him. He hoped he would be able to explain himself in the future.

* * *

"Miss," Theodore did not meet any strange stares as he made his way back to his cabin. "I have returned with some food. Miss Faerie?"

"Did I forget to give you my name?" The faerie jumped down from a one of the chairs. "I'm sorry. It is hard for human tongue to pronounce my name. You can call me Whitecap."

"I at least have a name to call you," Theodore grabbed a cushion and placed it on the floor and placed the tray on top of it. "I hope this is enough for now."

"Ah," Whitecap blinked when the cover was removed. "You have heard faeries enjoy cream, honey, and bread."

"I can get you more if it isn't enough."

"Oh it is," she lifted the saucer with both hands and took a sip. "I also like fruit if you have any, but you don't have to give it to me now. This will be enough."

"I will keep that in mind." He was starting to feel a little hungry himself. "What has happened to James?"

"He and his crew had been taken captive by another creature you once thought was a myth." She took a bite from the bread. "It would be best if we waited for the others."

"What others?" Theodore raised his eyebrows.

"She who can see in dreams and he who was once a Chosen, and those close to them."

"I will go and find them," Theodore was certain she implied the Turners. He had a feeling the one who dreamed was Julia since did have a nightmare about James. He would also invite Abigail. He no idea why he wanted her along, only because he wanted her to know the truth.

"Let them eat first," Whitecap raised a finger. "They would take the information better on a full stomach."


	9. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 8: Revelations

* * *

Theodore Groves barely touched his breakfast, which was a shame since it was his favorite, eggy toast with thick bangers on the side. He spent most of the meal sipping his tea while listening to the conversations of his guests and staring at the corner space near his sofa, knowing it was where Whitecap hid.

Nobody was really paying any attention to him. Julia and Abigail were discussing Mr. Gull and how well the bird was healing. The Turners were in a discussion about what they may face, after all they had come across before and Murtogg was telling Mullroy how he had to discipline a couple of his men for playing a prank on a new soldier. Theodore had invited the two marines as well, considering their brushes with the supernatural in the past.

"I believe he will leave me soon," Abigail sighed and stared at her empty tea cup. "He has been flapping his wings a lot this morning."

"You were not thinking about keeping it," William Turner selected a few more bangers for himself and Elizabeth. "As a pet, I mean. It is still a wild animal and those are hard to tame."

"Mother would never have accepted it," Abigail set her cup down. "No, I wasn't thinking of keeping it as a pet. I just never really had something to care for before. I cannot believe it was my singing that calmed it." She reached for the tea pot.

"Don't trouble yourself Miss Peterson," Mullroy was seated next to her and he grabbed the pot. "I'll take care of it."

"Sergeant," Theodore held up his hand to stop the action but the Marine was already pouring the still warm tea into Abigail's cup. "Remember she takes two sugars and no cream." He closed his eyes. Why did he feel like he was the one who should be the one to serve Abigail?

"I won't forget," Mullroy set the pot back down. "Peter, could you please pass me the sugar?"

Murtogg nodded and handed him the silver sugar bowl.

"I am sorry if I may have interrupted anyone," Theodore picked up his silverware and returned to picking at his breakfast.

"You did not interrupt anyone," Elizabeth told him, during the entire exchange she was smiling. Julia had also smiled briefly while William just had a blank expression on his face.

"Carry on then," he sat back and glanced towards his sofa once more. For a brief second he saw a small head poke out and quickly step back.

"We were discussing the seagull," William said.

"And Miss Peterson's singing voice," Mullroy added.

"It isn't much," Abigail blushed.

"Isn't much?" Julia set down her fork. "You have a lovely singing voice, yet you rarely sing."

"Peter and I have both heard it the other day," Mullroy said. "When you were trying to calm the gull down, we heard you sing. It was one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard."

Theodore just stared at him; mouth set in a scowl and felt a slight anger towards the Marine, although he was uncertain why. It was probably because Mullroy was married and he shouldn't be complimenting Abigail in such a fashion.

"My father agrees with you," Abigail said.

"But your mother does not?" Julia asked.

"Singing is not enough to attract the right man," Abigail rolled her eyes and spoke in a haughty tone. "A lady must learn the fine arts in music. She must learn how to play an instrument."

"Have you tried to tell her not to run your life?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have lost count, and father tried to tell her to ease off, but she refuses to listen. She won't stop until I am wed to a proper fine gentleman and afterwards she is going to nag about when I am going to have children and then she is going to nag about how I am raising them." She held onto the handle of her fork with a grip so tight it almost appeared she would break it.

Silence followed the outburst and lasted for a few minutes.

"We do have important matters to discuss," Theodore shattered the silence.

"Captain Groves," Elizabeth addressed him in a sharp tone of voice.

"It is fine," Abigail sat back and shoved her empty plate forward. "We are on this trip for a reason."

"James is in trouble," Julia said. "Or he is going to be in trouble."

Theodore nodded. "I have received a visitor who may be able to shed some light on what we are about to face."

"We have a visitor?" Murtogg stood up. "Can't have them come in here and see this mess." He grabbed his plate and silverware as well as Theodore's and set them on one of the large serving trays.

"Mr. Murtogg that is unnecessary," Theodore tried to discourage him, but it was no use. Mullroy joined in with his friend and both men gathered all the dishes together, even William Turner pitched in to help carry the dishes and set them outside the cabin, right by the door.

"Should we take them to the galley?" Mullroy asked.

"No, I need all of you here and no one else," Theodore stood up. "Ask someone else to take care of it and inform them that we are not to be disturbed."

"What is going on?" Elizabeth demanded.

"You will see," Theodore stepped away from the table. "I need for you to remain in your seats." He half listened to Murtogg speaking with someone outside about the state of their dishes while he approached his sofa.

"Is everything ready?" Whitecap whispered.

"Everything has been taken care of," Theodore assured.

"Is everyone ready?" She poked her head out from her hiding place and stared at him with her large and dark eyes.

"As ready as they will ever be," Theodore held out his arm. "It might be easier if I carried you."

She grabbed onto his arm with her small hands and he carefully lifted her to his chest in the same way he would pick up a small child. Theodore had thought she would be pliable like a mollusk and feel wet and clammy. As he stood up he could feel that she did have bones and she had dried since she had arrived. Her skin felt more like rose petals and her gown felt like very fine cloth.

"Try not to be alarmed," Theodore was thankful that both Murtogg and Mullroy had removed the dishes it would make things easier for them to see Whitecap. "Remember what we all have been through." He set Whitecap down on his chair and stood back.

The others craned their necks and leaned forward to see what he had set down, curious as to what it was.

"Was it a doll?" William whispered.

"Couldn't have been," Murtogg shook his head. "I saw it move."

A pair of miniature hands grasped the top of the table and slowly a small head rose up, two delicate fins appeared first, followed by a crown of pale blond hair and pointed ears, followed by dark green eyes a small nose and a wide smile.

"Good morning," Whitecap greeted the guests.

If they were still eating they would have dropped their dishes out of shock. All six of Theodore's human guests stared, unblinking at the small faerie, and for a brief moment not one of them had breathed.

"What," William gasped out the word. "What is she?"

"She is adorable," Abigail recovered from her shock and smiled.

"Oh," Whitecap blinked and her cheeks darkened. "Why thank you." She pulled herself up on top of the table and sat down.

"She's a little mermaid," Murtogg said.

"No I am not," Whitecap scowled at the mention of mermaid. "I am a nixie."

"A type of faerie," Theodore added. "She lives in the sea."

"I thought faeries flew," Mullroy asked. "And they did magic."

"I fly through the water," Whitecap gave her fin like wings a flutter. "And I can do magic. I was the fish Captain Groves had caught this morning and I was the child you could not see at the fort."

"You both remember when I said I had seen a child at Fort Charles the other day?" Theodore asked. "The one who warned me about what happened to the Admiral?"

"We thought you were going funny in the head," Murtogg pointed at his own skull. "Mullroy thought you had hit your head."

"Better than what you thought," Mullroy glared at him. "You thought he was possessed by Jack Sparrow, and I said how one can be possessed by a man who is still alive."

"I didn't say that," Murtogg glared back at him.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't," Murtogg puffed out his chest. "I said he might have switched his mind with Sparrow's."

"Gentlemen," Theodore coughed. Murtogg did get absurd ideas in his head from time to time, although now he imagined himself standing at helm of the _Black Pearl_ wearing not only Sparrow's clothes, but his body as well.

"We are not getting anywhere," William said. "And I am certain Miss Nixie does not want to go through the list of her magical abilities."

"Whitecap," the faerie corrected. "My name is Whitecap."

"Miss Whitecap," Julia addressed her. "Please tell us everything that you know."

"I need you all to sit down," Whitecap inched herself closer to the center of the table. "Even you Captain."

"Very well," Groves reclaimed his chair. "You may begin."

"I do not know everything," Whitecap said as she took in a large breath. "I do know is that Admiral Norrington and most of his crew is still alive, although his ship has been destroyed."

"Where is he?" Julia grabbed onto the surface of the table. "Is he hurt?"

"He is safe; if the stories are true about her tastes then she will want to keep him safe."

"Who is she?" Julia hissed out the question. She was no longer calm. "Did she destroy _The Naiad_? What did she do with James?"

"She is the enemy to my clan," Whitecap frowned. "She is the queen of the Sirens and she had taken Admiral Norrington and the survivors to her home where she will begin to spin her lies."

"The mermaids took him," Murtogg made a sign of the cross. "They are going to eat him."

"No!" Both Elizabeth and Julia cried out.

"If what I have been told is true she is not going to eat him," Whitecap shook her head. "She wants to keep him around for a long time until she becomes bored and then cast him aside."

"She is not going to torture him is she?" Abigail's voice shook.

"Please don't let it be," Julia fought back the tears. "He has been through enough."

"Are you certain?" Theodore asked.

"He is a man of high rank," Whitecap said. "That is her type, and if he is wise and strong and beautiful to the eyes."

"He is that," Abigail nodded. "I wouldn't say beautiful, handsome is what I would have said."

"I was honest when I said he was a fine man," Elizabeth said softly, earning a strange look from her husband.

"James," Julia couldn't hold back anymore. Tears streamed down her face.

"Where is this mermaid home?" Theodore demanded in a slow voice. He was ready to bolt from his seat and comfort Julia. "Where is it?"

"I-I don't know," Whitecap winced.

Elizabeth slammed her fist on the table. "How can you not know?"

"I have told you I don't know everything. All I know is that she is keeping some of my people captive as well and that she wants Admiral Norrington to stay alive a long time. I know the Three would know and I know how to get them."

"Where are the three?" Theodore asked.

"In the Mediterranean," Whitecap answered. "Near Tripoli."

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner I want you and Abigail to take Miss Carlisle back to her cabin," Theodore rose from his seat. "Whitecap I need you to remain here and stay hidden. Mr. Murtogg and Mr. Mullroy, I need you to inform the men we are sailing towards Tripoli."

* * *

James Norrington did not take the time to appreciate or admire his surroundings when Lorel had lead him to another room with a small table surrounded by cushions. All he cared for at the time was what was on the table. There was a bowl of porridge with nuts and berries mixed in it, along with treacle, another bowl contained fruit and a third contained boiled eggs, peeled from their shells. There was also a cup of tea to drink. James was not aware of how ravenous he was until he had seen the food.

It was after he had consumed several eggs and six pieces of fruit and two bowls of the porridge did he examine his surroundings. There was more of the bulb and flower like growths that illuminated the room. There were also woven tapestries hanging on the walls along with wooden shelves that contained bowls, vases, goblets, plates and tiny statues.

The table itself was carved out of stone, alabaster it had appeared by the pure white color and it was as smooth as glass, the dishes James had eaten out of were made from polished brass and copper. James could not help but to admire the way Lorel and her people had lived, but there were more important matters on his mind, the whereabouts of his crew and how they were going to return home and most of all when he was going to return to Julia.

"You have quite the appetite," Lorel entered once more to take care of the third bowl James had emptied. "Then again you have slept for a while."

"I need to thank you for your hospitality," James handed her the bowl.

"Do not thank me," she smiled. "I only wish I had prepared something more glamorous for you to have eaten."

"It was a delicious and filling breakfast," James told her and took one last sip of his milk. "Now that I have eaten I am ready to meet with my crew."

Lorel's smile had faded. "Some of them still need more time to recover; many had to eat while in bed. They are not ready."

"I still would like to see them."

"I will ask if they are ready to see you," Lorel took his empty cup. "After I return with your uniform. It has completely dried."

"I must again thank you for that and for recovering this," He held up Julia's ring on the chain he wore.

"I knew it had to be important to you," Lorel said. "Was it your mother's?"

"It belongs to the woman I love," James smiled at the memory of Julia handing him her ring. "It did belong to her mother before me."

For a second Lorel's lush lips curled up into a scowl before it was replaced by a smile once more. "She must be the luckiest woman in the world. Sit back and relax my dear Admiral. I will return with your things."

"I have relaxed quite enough," James rose to his feet.

"You may wonder about, but do not wander beyond the red stones. I will place the clothes back in your bedroom."

"Thank you," James kept his voice in a cheerful tone. He did wonder what was beyond the red stones and where his men where. Although he did not want to paint a bad image in his host's mind. He will find out where his men were.

"Remember, don't stray past the red stones. One can get lost down here." She said.

"I will remember," James frowned. Something just did not sit right with him.


	10. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 9: Discovery

* * *

James did not have any trouble wandering around the cavernous home of Lorel and her people. While she did not return his shoes to him or give him any other form of footwear to use in the meantime, he did not feel any discomfort to his feet. The floors of the cavern hallways were covered with moss that was soft as goose down and the few places that were not covered in moss had a rug strewn across. James brushed a toe against edge of the floor, one of the few places where the floor wasn't covered with anything and he discovered it was smooth to the touch.

He didn't need to carry a lantern around either. Everywhere he went the walls were covered with the bioluminescent growths that glowed bright enough for him to see more of the artwork. Not only was he able to tell the difference between the colors but also the shade and tint. He had no trouble finding the drape covered openings that had the edges covered in a red paint.

As he made his way back to the bedroom Lorel had set up for him he thought about his current situation. How did he end up in such a place? He remembered holding onto a section of the _Naiad_'s mast and watched as his ship sank and his crew being pulled under at what had appeared to have been merfolk. He was impressed that Lorel and her people were able to overpower the beings and rescue James and his crew. He also thought about how they were able to live in the caves. They have certainly adapted, cultivating such growths to illuminate the rooms. Other important questions that came to his mind was why they lived underground and why have they not tried to make contact with the outside world, unless this was another story that had come true.

"Are you going to where your entire uniform?" Lorel stood outside his room. Her long fingers were adjusting one of her braids of fire gold.

"Not entirely," James did not feel a need to wear his coat, or even his waist coat. "I will wear my shirt, breeches, socks and shoes."

"You are not going to wear anything with flair?" Lorel sounded disappointed.

"I may wear my waist coat," he parted the drape and stepped inside his room. "I may need a place for my coat."

"I will be standing just outside," Lorel told him. "Would you like to wear your shoes?"

"I should be wearing them."

"I see," she pressed her finger underneath her mouth. "I will bring you your shoes, are you certain you want them?"

"I would very much like to have them," James stared at the end of his bed where his uniform was spread out. 'Why haven't you brought them?"

"No one wears shoes down here," she pointed at her own bare feet. "We keep the ground clean and it is very soft."

"I have noticed, but I need to wear mine."

"If you feel the need," She nodded. "I will bring them to you."

"And then I would like to see my men," James added.

Lorel paused. "I haven't asked if they were ready to see you, but I will. I can see how much you want to know. You must care greatly for them."

"I have great respect for my crew."

"I almost envy them. They have someone like you to care and lead them, almost as much as I envy your someone." She pointed at the ring hanging from his necklace. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Julia Carlisle."

"What a fine name."

"It is," he smiled, again picturing the evening of the governor's ball when they had last danced.

"I will bring you your shoes now," she smiled at him before she continued her way down the hall.

"Miss Lorel, I know this is a foolish question, but could this be Atlantis?"

She paused once more. "It is not a foolish question, but this is not Atlantis."

Well so much for that theory. "Thank you again," James stepped inside his room. He would try to learn a little more about this place after he had finished dressing.

* * *

Julia Carlisle stared at her hands as she continued to wash off the charcoal. She had completed another drawing. This time she had chosen to draw Mr. Gull. She had drawn several Navy men working together and drawn William Turner dueling with Captain Groves, this time she had decided to draw Abigail's bird.

"He wants to leave," Abigail tossed another fish towards Mr. Gull. "His wing is healed and he is ready to fly."

"When will you release him?" Julia stared at the picture. Mr. Gull had his wings stretched to their full spread.

"When land has been sighted," Abigail tossed one more fish towards her temporary pet and stood up. "Theodore told me seagulls only fly out to open sea to die. I can't leave him out in the middle of the Atlantic, now can I?"

"No you can't," Julia stepped aside to allow her friend access to the basin. "You called him by his first name."

"What?" Abigail dipped her hands into the water.

"You just referred to Captain Groves by his first name."

"We both call Mr. Turner by William, now don't we?" Abigail washed her hands as fast as she could and grabbed a cloth to dry them.

"That is because he is a friend of ours."

"I guess Captain Groves is becoming a friend. He did help me with my trunk."

"I still can't believe you actually went through with it," Julia shook her head. An hour after breakfast and their meeting with Whitecap, Abigail had decided to throw the trunk over the side of the ship. She along with Captain Groves and Murtogg and Mullroy had lifted it up and pushed it over with no regrets.

"I had to carry through with my plans," Abigail sat on the edge of her bed. "I wish I had also brought my flute."

"You are simply awful."

"I need to think of something to tell my mother. I think a storm would be plausible, something that would cause the ship to shake, or maybe I can blame it on pirates."

"Don't ask me to be involved in this."

"You are aware of my crime," Abigail wagged her finger.

"Then you should be discussing the idea of a cover story with your partners."

"I doubt Mr. Murtogg or Mr. Mullroy would be able to come up with such a lie."

"I wasn't talking about them," Julia knew her friend was denying the fact that she was becoming close with Captain Groves.

"But Captain Groves is busy."

"I thought you called him Theodore?" Julia tried to raise her eyebrows repeatedly in the matter she had seen Elizabeth and James had done.

"Not all the time," Abigail stood up. "You are hinting at something."

"What could I be hinting at? The fact that you seem to be spending more and more time with Captain Groves."

"I do not fancy him, if that is what you are implying."

"I did not say you fancy him, but now I know how you feel."

"I do not feel anything about him," she turned to the door at the sound of a knock.

"I haven't said anything," Julia approached the door.

"Stop it."

"I am not doing anything," Julia kept her eyes on Mr. Gull. The bird stared at her blinked once and then walked back to Abigail. "May I ask who it is?"

"It is me," William said on the other side.

"Hello," Julia opened the door. "Do you wish to come inside?"

"I came to ask if you are ready for another lesson," Will smiled. "You haven't trained in a few days."

"I would like to have another lesson," they used blunt and dull edge swords. "Abigail, would you like to come with us?"

"No," Abigail shook her head.

"Are you certain?" Will asked. "Elizabeth and I could teach you as well."

"I am content with my hammers," Abigail set down on the edge of her bed again. "I am also waiting for land to be sighted."

"We won't be long," Julia said and tried to keep from smiling. Abigail may keep on denying the fact, but she can see there was something developing between her and Captain Groves.

* * *

Theodore Groves stared at the map spread out across his desk. They would soon be reaching the opening maw of the Mediterranean, and after that it will only be a couple of more days before they reached the shores of Tripoli. He prayed that they will not be too late.

"You look worried," Whitecap was perched at the edge of the map, on her hands and knees. "You are thinking about Admiral Norrington."

"Yes I am," Theodore made a mark on the sea between Gibraltar and Tripoli.

"I have heard rumors," Whitecap sat back. "From the manatees and the mantas and several dolphins, from what they have said the spell hadn't begun yet."

"What spell," Theodore asked. "Is this a spell used to torture Admiral Norrington?"

"I haven't heard enough yet, but when I do I will inform you first."

"Thank you," Theodore set down his quill. "Whitecap, if you can perform some spells can you make the ship go even faster?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. "That may rouse too much attention. I am not even supposed to reveal to you my true form, much less assist you."

"By who?"

"It is an unwritten code, rules passed down through the generations of faeries. Humans cannot see us, we are not allowed to mettle in human affairs unless affirmed by a leader or an elder."

"Then why are you helping us?"

"The Siren queen has several members of my clan as her prisoner, used as slaves. We share a common enemy. There is another reason. Each clan of a sea Nixie bonds with an animal. My clan has bonded with the manta rays. Five years ago I was swimming with a manta ray when he was caught in a net."

"A net of a navy ship," the event replayed in Theodore's mind. "I was there. Some of the crew had caught a ray and they were arguing about what to do with it. I told Admiral Norrington, he was Captain Norrington at the time, about it."

"I couldn't interfere, but I listened. He freed my friend and I promised I would help him in some way."

"Thank you," Theodore knew he should say more. "I know you are breaking the code by helping us."

"I have been granted permission from one of the clan elders, but even if I hadn't I would still help you."

"But with permission you still cannot perform the spell that I had asked for."

"I could risk suspicion from the other clans. The best I can do is strengthen the wind, which I already have done."

"Thank you again," Theodore stood back. "Do you know how to fight against such creatures?"

"They are mortals. They can be killed by anything."

"If the legends are true than their voices can lure me or the rest of those on this ship to drown themselves."

"I will protect you from their songs. The one we should be worried about is the queen; she is the one who is immortal. The only way she can die is by her own hand."

"Wonderful," Theodore hissed through his teeth.

"Something is happening outside," Whitecap stood up. "I can hear them shouting and they sound pleased."

"I will see what has caused such a commotion," He stepped outside and nearly collided with Lieutenant Donnelly. "Lieutenant, May I inquire what is the source of this excitement?"

"I came down here to inform you, sir," Donnelly smiled. He had allowed his accent to slip out. "We have seen land."

"Excellent," Theodore smiled. "We need to inform our guests as well. He will tell Abigail she can release Mr. Gull.

* * *

James set down the bowl onto the table. He had finished cleaning out its contents and once again the soup had been delicious. It was all he wanted, soup and bread with some fruit on the side. Lorel had offered to cook him something more, something she had said that would be fitting of an admiral, but he declined. What he wanted was to speak with his men, and every time he asked she told him they were not ready, or they did not wish to speak with him. James knew she was lying, yet he did not call her on it. He did not want to rouse any anger or suspicion from her. He would find out the whereabouts of his men on his own.

"Careful James," he had cautioned himself. He had known where he would look, beyond the red stones, and he would have to be quick and as quiet about it as possible.

When he came to the nearest entrance marked by the red stones he stood as still as a statue and waited. When he could not hear a single sound he parted the curtain and stuck his head inside.

It was a kitchen. There were large pots hanging over small spaces filled with stones and ashes and kindling. The tables were covered with baskets and bowls of dead fish and fruits and vegetables. One small table even had a few decapitated chickens. James inched closer to one of the pots and stared inside. It was empty, clean and empty. Well he just finished his lunch.

"Why would she not want me to be in a kitchen?" He decided to continue his search and see what was beyond the kitchen doorway. The drape that hung under the arch was torn half way. James stared inside to a room that was not as well lit as the others and the floor had several dark round circles, large pits.

James approached the nearest pit and stared down, he could make out what appeared to have been rocks, although some of the rocks were smaller than the others. He grabbed one of the rocks and pulled it out.

It was a human skull.

"Dear God," James dropped it and stumbled back. After recovering from his shock he pulled out a bone, what may have been a leg bone from another human? He fought back the urge to vomit as he tried to make sense. Did they murder all these people, is that what had happened or was going to happen to his men and possibly himself? Was this just the place where they buried their own, and if so, then why next to a kitchen?

"Too clean," James ran his thumb against the bone. There was no rotting remains sticking to it, and as he examined the other bones he found out there were not remains to any of the others. He ran his fingers against the edge of another bone. It was too smooth and rounded, like the bones of chicken after his maid and housekeeper had boiled the remains of a chicken.

"No," the realization hit him hard. The people had been murdered and Lorel and her people have consumed their flesh. He felt himself shaking at the thought of his crew, has it happened already, was he next. Then a worse and far more horrid thought entered his mind. Was that the meat in his soup?

The bone slipped out of his hands and hit the pit before James's vomit had. He continued to heave until all he was able to produce was pure bile. He was still trying to shake out the revulsion when he heard singing. His eyes widened when he recognized the singing as the same when _The Naiad_ went down. He wanted to know who was singing and opened his mouth to ask, but before he could get the words out, darkness filled his mind.


	11. The Three

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 10: The Three

* * *

James woke to the feeling he was seated in his bathtub. The first sensation he had felt was the water he was seated in from his midsection down. He was seated, but instead of feeling his legs stretched out forward he felt them dangling. This wasn't like the bathtub he had used back in his home at Port Royal. He brought his legs back until his feet came in contact with what he was seated on. By the grainy surface he was certain it was a rock, although it was a rock that was smoothed to where one can sit with comfort. His back felt more of the semi smooth grain and his hands- He opened his eyes when he felt he couldn't move his arms. They were stretched out, not too far; his elbows were bent and relaxed. His wrists were bound by rope. He turned his head to see what had served as pillow and found more of the dark green moss.

"Hello," James wasn't certain if he should speak. On one hand it would let his captors know he was awake, and he can find out what was really going on, on the other hand by letting them know he was awake would mean he was nearing the same fate as those who had been eaten. "I want to let you know by not only keeping me captive you have risked crossing the entire royal navy."

The area was quiet and James tried to stare around him. He was seated at the edge of a natural underground pool. There was not as much of the illuminated fungus as there were in his living quarters, but more than in the room when he had made the horrifying discovery. He stared at his bindings and looked around, trying to figure out a way to cut through them.

He turned back toward the deep end of the pool when he felt the paranoid sensation he wasn't alone and stared wide eyed as two shadows swam toward him. Squinting he could make out round heads, human like torsos, arms and long fish tails.

James swallowed when the two figures shifted in the water and surfaced, their heads poked through the clear water and stared at him. One was male with hair as dark as ink and golden eyes. The other was female with chestnut colored hair and ghostly pale green eyes; both had large ears, shaped like the fins of a fish.

"So this is what your plans are," James swallowed his fear. "Take my crew and myself to your underground home so you could fatten us up and eat us."

The mermaid shook her head. "Our goddess wants you for herself." Her voice was pleasant, musical in fact.

"We didn't eat everyone," the male added he kept his mouth open, showing his mouthful of sharp and pointed teeth.

His words gave James some hope. "My crew is still alive?"

The male nodded. "They are all being taken care of, the same way you were taken care of until you trespass where you were not supposed to step."

"What of the other ships you attacked? Three of England's ships had come this way and you had sunk all of them," James did not allow his voice to falter, not even when a third merfolk swam towards him. "Are they also taken care of?"

"They were until they had been sorted."

"Those are the skeletons that I have seen," James clenched his fist and paid no attention to the third figure as it surfaced. "I will see to it that you and the rest of your kind will be hunted down, like the monsters that you are."

"Don't be rude James," the honeyed voice of Lorel reached his ears. She was the third. "They will be your kind within the week." Except for the large and semi translucent ears and her paler eyes she appeared exactly the same. Her fire gold hair stuck to her shoulders and back.

"Lorel," James felt his tongue go numb. "You were one of them?"

"I am their goddess," she smiled proudly before she turned to the others. "You may go now."

The two merfolk nodded before they sank beneath the surface and swam towards the darkness.

"You are a mermaid?" James still couldn't believe what he was seeing. He tried to see her tail beneath the surface. "You had legs."

"I can change my form whenever I please," Lorel swam closer to him. "I can even be in the water and have my legs, the others have to wait until they are dry before they change shape."

That was how the others were taking care of his crew. "You have attacked several innocent ships."

"Two," she held up her fingers. Her finger nails were longer than before and there was translucent webbing connecting the two by the middle joints. "Two merchant ships and one Navy vessel. We had seen a group of disgusting humans take down the other, killed many aboard before setting the ship on fire."

"Pirates," James took a chance to guess.

"That is your word for them, filthy beings. We wouldn't even want to eat them, much less need them for our purpose."

"What other purpose?" James asked.

"You will find out," she swam even closer to him, and James remembering his state of nudity tried to shift. "Still have your mind hung up by that human problem. You do have nice legs."

"I," James felt something soft and delicate brush against his shins and realized it was her flukes. "Could you please not do that?"

"I am sorry," Lorel grabbed onto his shoulders. "I know this is a new experience for you."

"Miss Lorel," James felt his whole face turn pink when he felt her scales against his legs and the weight of her backside on his lap. "I must pro-"she scooted closer to his most vulnerable area. "Test." The word came out in an almost squeak.

"I should adjust; you are poking me a bit, although if I am completely away from it I would fall off, such an impressive size that it is."

James couldn't speak. His breath game in labored rasps and he felt himself either staring into her eyes or the gills in her neck.

"I am proud of my choice," she ran a finger against his chest. "Very nice and very strong," she brushed her palm against his chin. "And you are very handsome and clever, although you were naughty going past the red stones."

"Is this your full intent?" James asked. "You wish to," he couldn't force the right words out of his mouth. "With me before you eat me."

"No James Norrington, I do not. I intend to have you by my side forever. How do you feel about being immortal?"

"I wouldn't know," He no longer knew what her plans were.

"You will find out soon enough." She pressed her lips against his. "I'll make it easier for you. When you wake up, you will be in your bed again." She sang softly, causing James to sink into deep sleep once again.

* * *

"Lieutenant Donnelly," Theodore stared into the eyes of the young Irishman before he made his decent down the side of the _Atlantis_. "I leave you in charge until we return."

"Yes Captain," the young lieutenant nodded. "Will you be long?"

"Hopefully it won't be for a few more hours," Theodore said. He himself wasn't certain. Whitecap had mentioned the Three lived an hour away by foot. It would be faster by carriage.

"We will protect the ship until you return."

"Thank you," Theodore tried to ignore the feeling of tiny fingernails digging into his waistcoat. He had hid Whitecap under his overcoat, keeping her out of the unknowing and unsuspecting eyes of his crew. He had told her to be careful and he could feel her body warmth against his.

"They both have left," William Turner explained once Theodore's feet had touched the pier. "The marines, they went to get the carriages."

"Like I have asked," Theodore adjusted the collar of his overcoat to allow Whitecap to poke her head through.

"Can she change shape now?" Abigail asked. "Or do we have to wait until we are far away from _Atlantis_?"

"Abigail," Julia addressed her friend in a sharp tone.

"Why would you want her to transform?" Elizabeth asked. "And what would you like her to transform into."

"If she were in the form of a child or dog, or even a bird then she wouldn't have to depend on Captain Groves to carry her around everywhere."

"I could change into a human," Whitecap said softly. "I wouldn't want to be a burden upon anyone."

"A human child?" Abigail asked hopefully.

"You are not a burden upon anyone," Theodore brushed his thumb against the top of Whitecap's head, right between the fin like growths. "Even if I have to hide you." He glared at Abigail. "Why would you wish she be a child, and not an adult?"

"Because her mannerisms are childlike," Abigail explained. "It would seem quite odd to see a young woman act in such a manner, as is the same for her voice."

"Miss Peterson," Theodore stepped toward her. "She is not a child and is possibly centuries old."

"One hundred and seventy two," Whitecap confirmed. "But considering how long my species can live it would be the same as a human who is only thirteen or fourteen years in age."

"She can change into a human of that age," Abigail smiled.

"Miss Peterson, Whitecap will change into what form of her so choosing and it is also her choice when she changes."

"I was only trying to offer a helpful suggestion."

"I don't think you were helping," Julia sighed and stepped back.

"Mr. Turner," Theodore decided to shift the subject. "How long have they been gone?"

"Not too long," William had chosen not to engage in the earlier conversation. "They may be here soon."

"The sooner the better," Theodore had no idea what kind of change had overcome Abigail recently. After she had released the seagull back to the wild she had become quite annoying, and rude, especially when it concerned Whitecap. She had come close to insulting the small faerie. "The civilians will ride in one."

"Why can't Elizabeth or I ride with you?" Abigail asked. "Or have all the men in one and all the women, including Whitecap in another."

"I have already made the decision."

"I was just questioning, Theodore."

"Captain Groves," he corrected.

"Very well," she stared at him coldly before she turned her back and stepped closer to Elizabeth and Julia.

Theodore remained undaunted. He ignored Julia's dropped jaw, William's uncomfortable shuffling and Whitecap's gasp. He steered his eyes away from the awkward display when he heard the sound of hoofbeats and wheels. They were smaller than the carriages in Port Royal and did not have any roofs, considering how rare they were they cost quite the penny, luckily both Abigail and Julia brought along plenty of money. Murtogg and Mullroy have returned not a moment too soon.

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't stand the near silence. She and Will had been discussing what the mysterious three could be and about the scenery they had passed by. It had only taken her a few minutes before she realized that only she and William were the only ones talking.

Julia had remained silent; her expression had changed from pensive to forlorn. She occasionally pulled out the pocket watch James had given her and stared at it for a long time.

Abigail was still livid when she stepped into the carriage and sulked through most of the ride with her arms crossed. She had occasionally mumbled and muttered something and Julia had raised an eyebrow at her words, but no conversation had broken out.

"Abigail what is wrong?" Elizabeth had asked after a long while.

"Nothing is wrong," Abigail answered in an irritated clip "Captain Groves has his faerie to guide him."

"This is unbelievable," It had finally struck Elizabeth. "I can't believe you are actually jealous of Whitecap."

"I am not jealous," Abigail rolled her eyes. "For me to be jealous would actually mean that I fancy Captain Groves."

"You do," Julia said softly. "You started to fancy him when you followed him around and he made you take inventory months ago."

"You do think he is a fine man."

"He does look handsome," Abigail nodded. "That doesn't mean I fancy him."

"It is not my place to say," Will coughed uncomfortably and stared out the window. "Is that one of the three?"

"What?" Elizabeth felt the carriage come to a stop. "Where?" She stared out the window.

"There," Will point to a young woman sitting on a bench outside a hut. Her long dark hair almost appeared a deep shade of blue in the sunlight, but that was not the most particular part about the woman. The dress she was wearing seemed out of place, it was something out of a painting that was made two centuries ago.

"She could be," Elizabeth opened the carriage door.

"Elizabeth wait," Will called after.

Elizabeth didn't wait she ran around the side and paused when she came across the same woman as before. The woman was still seated the same and held the same book, but her dress had changed. The sleeves had completely faded away and was a simple off white color. Her arms dripped with heavy golden bands.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth addressed the woman. "I hope am not interrupting you."

"You are not," the woman did not look up. "None of you are. In fact we have been expecting you."

"You are one of The Three?" Theodore Groves asked. He and the others had stepped out of their carriages.

"She is the spinner of the thread," Whitecap explained. "The eldest sister or at least what I have been told."

"We do not spin threads," the strange woman closed her book and set it down beside her. "Nor measure or cut. We have gone through a few periods where we did get into the sewing arts. A few Greeks and Scandinavians have seen us at work and they formed their own theory."

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"I have been given many names by the many cultures, but I loved the name the Latvians have given me and I go by that. You may call me Laima," she turned to the door. "Sisters, we have guests."

"Why is her hair that color?" Murtogg whispered. "I thought it was black, but now it is blue?"

"She is immortal," Mullroy said. "Her hair can be any color she wants."

"Have they arrived?" Two more women stepped out. The first caused Elizabeth to blink. She was wearing the exact same clothes Elizabeth wore when she left Port Royal for Tortuga. Her hair was also strange in color it was deep red, almost purple.

"They are here," the third clasped her hands together, causing the little bells at the sleeves of her gown to jingle. The top of her gown covered everything, not stopping until it had reached her neck. Like the others her hair was also an odd color. In the shadows it was blond, but in direct sunlight it took on green tints.

"They are an odd group," Abigail whispered to Elizabeth.

"Do the three of you have a name," Julia asked. "Something to call you besides the three?"

Laima nodded. "Some have simply called us the Laima's, some have called us the Three Sisters, some have called us the Norns."

"Some have mistaken us for Furies," the second woman said. "Although we did have the snake hair once when we shared a single eye, but that was only one time."

"We were in a play," the third sister added. "We were also known as the mother, maiden and the crone."

"I believe we get the idea," Groves spoke up. "We were told you can help us find us the location of Admiral Norrington and the crew of the _Naiad_.

"We can tell you," Laima said. "I shall go first since that is where we start, with the past." Her clothing had started to melt, change shape and shift around onto her body until it became something that resembled a dress a peasant would wear in the times of King Arthur.

"Look here Captain Groves," Laima handed the book to Groves. "I have drawn what had happened."

Groves held the book and flipped through the pages. Both Elizabeth and Will crowded near him and looked over his shoulder. The drawings were quick and elaborate, but were easy to tell what was going on. They saw mermaids singing, naval officer being entranced, the ship crashing, and the merfolk dragging the men down below the depths.

"I have already informed them of this," Whitecap said.

"I can only show what the past is," Laima said. "Veridandi can show you the present."

"Unlike my sister I do not draw," the red head said. Her outfit had also changed. The gown she wore was similar to the dresses Elizabeth and the other women wore. "I am a poet."

"I don't think they want to hear your explanations," the third sister caused Elizabeth's jaw to drop. She wore a sleeveless pale blue shirt and black trousers that shone from the sun light. Several bands of silver encircled her wrists.

"Under in a cave," Veridandi spoke. "The Nymph keeps Norrington bound. Others are the same."

"That was a poem?" Will blinked. "It was too short and nothing rhymed."

"There are several different types of poems," Verdandi explained. "She has shown her true colors this queen of the sea. The men are kept away from his eyes. Everything is planned according to she, hasn't told him her true name is Lorelei. She kept him them safe in soft beds, and has given them plenty to eat. The admiral made a discovery of deep dread and she has shown herself without her feet."

"They are safe," Julia said softly.

"Not for long," Veridandi turned to the third sister. "It is your turn, Atropos."

"Laaa," Atropos stretched out her arms and sang. "They think there is nothing left that has been discovered. Where that was first settled of the New World, becomes the launch to the new Terra Incognita. We will send a message in a bottle, but the bottle will be flat and golden."

"Atropos," Verdiandi spoke too sharply. "That is too far."

"Sorry," Atropos smiled innocently. "You do not mind if I also don't rhyme, or I maybe I will."

"We don't mind," Elizabeth said.

"Not all will eaten when the moon turns full, some will be changed to serve their burning need. The Admiral will become immortal and will have fins of his own, the Nymph's new mate for many many years."

"That is what they mean by toy?" Whitecap gasped. "But I have heard she grows bored with them and tosses them aside."

"They become depressed, those they care have died, their hearts have been crushed, and no longer can carry on,"

"No," Julia gasped. "That is not going to happen. He will not have his heart used and broken."

"Not again," Elizabeth added.

"You are in luck," Atropos said. "The future has yet been written, nothing is set in stone. That was one of the possibilities, from what my sisters have told me about Lorelei's past."

"The full moon is a few days from now," Murtogg frowned.

"Where is this Lorelei?" Theodore asked.

"We do not know the path," Veridandi began. "He who does is waiting now, right next to your ship."

"We need to return to the ship as fast as possible," Groves instructed.

Elizabeth nodded and turned to Julia. "You will be all right?"

"I will," Julia said. "I have to be, for him."


	12. Mysterious Stranger

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 11: Mysterious Stranger

* * *

Julia Carlisle felt numb all over her body. She did not remember returning to the carriages, nor when they the driver commanded the horses to move. She barely even felt the movement of the carriage. She had noticed she wasn't the only one silent on their way back to _The Atlantis_. 

"No one is going to say anything?" Abigail asked. "We had just learned some vital information and no one wants to discuss it."

"Of course we want to discuss it," Elizabeth said softly. "But look at Julia. Does she want to talk about it?"

"Yes," Julia forced her tongue to move. It felt like lead in her dry mouth. "Yes I do. I know some immortal siren wants James, and she plans on transforming him into a merman."

"An immortal merman," Abigail added.

"I did not forget," Julia wanted to hold he pocket watch again, but what good would that do? Remind her of the fate that would befall the man she loved. "I will never forget."

"The last one said it was a possible outcome," Will said. "There is nothing that is set in stone, not yet."

"I know what you are about to say, Elizabeth," Julia did not look at her friends seated across from her. "You are about to say that we are going to save him and he will be fine. I know he is fine as of now, if that one Fate had told the truth, and we are saving him as we speak. I just can't shake the thought of this sea queen altering James, becoming romantic with him, and then casting him aside centuries from now." Her fingers curled into a fist. "How could anyone do that to anyone? I do not care if you are immortal or not, but just love someone until they no longer suits your fancy." She gritted her teeth.

"Julia," Abigail gasped in a frightened tone.

"What is wrong?" Julia stared at her friend and noticed the way Abigail just stared at her. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I have never seen you this upset before," Abigail answered.

"It is quite frightening," Elizabeth added.

"I am sorry," Julia felt her entire face warm up. "I did not mean to frighten any of you."

"Don't be," Will smiled at her. "You know now that you can be quite fierce when you want to."

"Will," Elizabeth gave her a husband a look.

"I am just saying that at the right moment she can use that inner strength, use it against those that had take Admiral Norrington and the others."

"I can look fierce," Julia stared at her hands. They were frail and almost as pale as clotted cream, how was she going to be able to fight for James? "I do not believe I will be any use in battle."

"Don't say that," Will raised a finger. "Elizabeth has told me you fought well against my minions."

"I am still a novice when it comes to using a sword."

"And with a few more lessons you will become quite a fighter," Will nodded. "Abigail, if you wish to learn-"

"Save your words," Abigail held up her hand. "I have been learning a few techniques with my weapon skill."

"You have taken up carpentry?" Will raise an eyebrow.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "You will see."

"We are stopping," Elizabeth said once the horse and carriage had slowed down.

Julia stared out the window. She could see the piers and docks once again. She was even able to locate _The Atlantis_ amongst the rest of the ships. "I'll be ready, for him I will be ready."

* * *

"I hope you are not too uncomfortable," Theodore said once he fastened the buttons of his naval coat. "I know it may feel a bit suffocating and heavy." 

"She can ride on top of my head," Mullroy pointed to his hat. "Right under my hat."

"She isn't that small," Murtogg stared at his friend. "People are still going to notice."

"She can make herself any size," Mullroy held up a finger. "And if she made herself smaller and rode under my hat, then she won't be uncomfortable.

"Thank you all," Whitecap's muffled voice carried through the coat. "You do not have to do that for me, Mr. Mullroy and I have told Captain Groves that I am comfortable riding under his coat.

"I thank you both for your help," Theodore nodded at the marines before he turned towards the other carriage. William Turner and the ladies were stepping out. "But please no more arguing for now."

"What arguing?" Murtogg asked. "We were just discussing things, what we have heard and our plan to rescue Admiral Norrington."

"I know," Theodore nodded. He had heard their discussions. The two had talked about how they were going to cover up their ears to keep from being entranced by the mermaid's singing, they wondered how they were going to get down into the aquatic home of said mermaids, and then they had left their main tangent and tried to figure out the meaning of what Atropos said about the new unknown.

"We need to find the person who knows the way," Murtogg brought up another important point. They knew what had happened to Norrington and what also would happen if they do not rescue him in time. They did not know the direct path.

"That one strange lady said he was going to be waiting for us," Mullroy reminded them.

"They were not strange," Murtogg frowned. "They were wyrd."

"Is that not the same?"

"No it isn't, they used to spell it with a y and it meant fate."

Theodore stared at him for a few seconds before he could hear the others talking behind him.

"Abigail, how could you say such a thing?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was just wondering," Abigail shrugged. "I am sorry if I have upset you, Julia."

"You haven't upset me," Julia said.

"What have you said now, Miss Peterson?" Theodore wasn't certain he wanted to know what Abigail Peterson had said. He knew it was bold. She was one of the brassiest women he had ever met.

"I had just brought up the point that if we don't rescue Admiral Norrington and he does become an immortal merman he may take his own life," Abigail said. "It was what the third sister had said."

"I do not understand why one would want to take their own life if they become an immortal," William Turner had said.

"Because you will end up alone," Whitecap said from under Theodore's overcoat. "All those that you care about will grow old and die, after you have seen it all, done it all you will be dissatisfied. Immortality may mean forever, but it also can be a lonely state, can cause one to go mad, it is better to die with the rest of the world than be alone forever."

"That is tragic, and a logical reason," Elizabeth said. "Why would anyone want to be immortal if they knew this?"

"They don't," Whitecap said softly. "They never think it through before they perform a spell, or make a wish. They do not understand it can be more of a curse than a blessing."

"And you would know this truth," Abigail said.

Theodore stared at her, ready to reprimand her for her words, but Whitecap's chime like giggle caused his tongue to stay still.

"I am not immortal. Humans tend to think faeries are, but we do grow old and die, it just takes a few centuries longer."

"We learn something more about you everyday, Miss Whitecap," Turner stole the words from Theodore's mind.

"Keep your eyes open," Theodore instructed as they neared _The Atlantis_. "We need to look for someone who may know the way to where the Admiral and the others are being held. The three sisters have told us they would be here."

The group paused in front of their ship. Standing a few feet from the pier was man dressed in a ragged long-coat and a large hat that appeared to have been weighed down by water. He was surrounded by several marines, all pointing their muskets at him.

"I think that may be the man we are looking for," Mullroy pointed at the group.

Theodore nodded. "We shall see." He cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, may I inquire who this man is and what is going on?" He quickly turned to the others. "Wait here."

"Captain Groves," One of the marines had turned to face him. "This man insists on boarding _the Atlantis_, sir."

Theodore stared at the man in question. He appeared to be at least fifty years in age. His gray and unwashed hair hung limply beneath his hat and framed his sunburned face. The stranger did not have a full beard, but he had gone a few days without taking a blade to his face, and from the looks, also went a few days without washing. He leaned to his right, using a wooden cane to support himself.

"He is?" Theodore stared into the man's blue eyes. "What is your name sir?"

"Saris," the stranger answered in a gravely voice. His teeth were various shades of yellow and brown and he was missing at least five of them.

"Mr. Saris is it?" Theodore didn't wait for him to nod. "Why do you wish to board _the Atlantis_?"

"Because I know the way to Lorelei's grotto," Saris answered.

Theodore blinked at the mention of the name. It was the name of the mermaid queen, the one the three had used.

"Captain," one the marines stared at him weakly. "You cannot be considering taking this man aboard."

"You do not have to take me with you," Saris said. "I can give you the coordinates."

Theodore nodded at the offer. The coordinates would be enough, but they do not know how to enter the actual dwelling. Whitecap might know though, but then again she did not know where to sail exactly.

"Do you know how to get to her kingdom?" Theodore asked.

Saris nodded. "I know of the exact location." He leaned forward and whispered into Theodore's ear. "Your little friend will provide the exact means of reaching her home."

"You know of Whitecap?" Theodore asked. He could feel the nixie squirming around under his coat.

"I know a lot," Saris nodded. "I also know that you haven't been quite straightforward with your own crew."

"Are you able to fight?"

"I am skilled with a blade."

Theodore stepped back way from the strange man. "Mr. Saris has informed me Admiral Norrington is in danger and he knows of a way to rescue him."

"That is correct," Saris nodded.

"Welcome aboard _the Atlantis_, my crew will give you something to eat," Theodore smiled. 'And something to help clean you up'.

* * *

It had only taken a few second for James to realize where he was after he had woken up. He was in his bed, not his true bed, but the longboat turned bed Lorel had given him. He was still her prisoner, and—he stretched his arms—he still had his wrists tied. 

"I tire of this," James opened his eyes. He was right, once again he was dry. He had a feeling Lorel was standing on the other side of the cloth that served as his door, once again standing on two legs. "I know you can hear me."

"I knew you were awake," Lorel was indeed standing on the other side. "I did not put you under for long."

"So you do admit to using your siren song to make me fall asleep," James frowned. He most likely sounded like an idiot. He didn't have to have her admit it to know what she and her kind were capable of.

"I believe you had known for a while," Lorel slipped inside. She wore a gold colored gown, with no sleeves at all. "Why must you ask such questions?"

"I have always asked such questions and made such statements," he stared at her. It was almost hard to believe that an hour ago she had a golden fish tail, gills, fangs and large fan shaped ears. "It was part of my job."

"To hunt down disgusting pirates," Lorel stared at him with a a hungry look in her eyes, it made him feel uncomfortable. "Such a fine hunter you are."

James wished he could retreat further beneath his blanket. "And you have no scruples."

"A human annoyance, we will soon remedy that."

"Ah yes," James clenched his teeth. "You plan on changing me into one of your merman servants."

She shook her head. "Not a servant, you will be immortal like me. They will bow down to you, wait on you hand and fin."

"I will not eat what they serve," he felt disgusted at the fact that had possibly eaten human flesh. "I am not a cannibal."

"Soon human kind will no longer be your kind," Lorel grabbed the edge of the blanket. "Once we have mated in the sea you will be quite ravenous. I would not be surprised if you swam out to the nearest corpse and eat the entire body."

James shrank from her touch. "Have you tried to prepare me for that adjustment? Have you already poisoned my stew with their flesh?"

"Oh no," Lorel chuckled. "You are not ready for that. Although you may be ready for this." She removed the blanket, revealing James's naked body.

"I absolutely refuse," he felt his entire body tense up. "I will not lie with a woman who is not my wife."

"Do you have a wife?"

"No," James closed his eyes and thought of Julia. He had planned on proposing to her, not long after he returned to Port Royal.

"This should not bother you," she frowned. "But I see that it does. This is why I decided to do this here, than in the water. I had thought you would be more comfortable."

"You can remove that thought from your head."

"You may not be so snappish after this." She removed her gown; there was nothing underneath, just her pale body. "Am I not beautiful?"

"You are beautiful," James could not remove his eyes from her. He was entranced. "But that does not mean that I will engage in the activity that you desire."

"We will not do the deed," Lorel climbed on top of him. "But I will make you feel good." She brushed her breasts against his chest. "Do you want to feel good?" She kissed his neck.

"I do," James gulped from the sensation of her soft lips against his neck. "But not with you."

"You may say that now," her voice softened as she covered his throat with her kisses. "But once I have revealed to you my talents you will change your mind."

"Are you that confident?" His eyes widened when her kisses trailed up to his chin.

"Always," her lips found his and her kiss was soft at first, soft and gentle, before she kissed him repeatedly, each new kiss rougher than the first.

"Stop," James closed his eyes and tried to pull away from her affection.

"You had enough of this?" Lorel sat back.

"I had more than my share."

"There is still more," she crawled backwards, not stopping until she was seated near his ankles, her eyes were staring at his betraying arousal. "Just close your eyes and relax." She licked her lips and lowered her head.

* * *

**Reply**:

Swordmaster Z, Will and James will talk about it, but it won't be much of an agrument since Will still feels guilty for what he had done.

**A/N:**

The three, yes they are the Fates, and here they don't spin the threads of life, but know all about the past present and future. they have been given different names by the different cultures and being immortal I felt they should choose which names the like the best. In Harpy High by Esther Freisner they called themselves Buffy, Muffy, and Snuffy.

Atropos's first prediction. The first settled of the new world isFlorida. Becomes the launch to the new Terra Incognita, some would say space is the new Terra Incognita. The message in the bottle is the voyager message.

Murtogg, when he called them weird he did mean wyrd and it does mean fate, that was why the three witches in Macbeth were called the Wyrd sisters, they were the fates

Mermaids, there are a lot of mermaid tales in the PotC ficverses and I did try my hand at one. Splash was a bit of an influence...hence the switching to legs when their tails are dry.


	13. Preparing and Planning

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 12: Preparing and Planning

* * *

The cock pit was nearly empty, only a couple of marines stood near the entrance and Will Turner could clearly see they were not Murtogg or Mullroy and it wasn't just because they were arguing over trivial manners. In a way those two marines reminded him of those two bickering pirates from Jack's crew, except they had a sense of honor and some form of intelligence. The lack of soldiers had meant less crowding and a perfect place for another sword lesson for Julia.

"Now let us see what my wife had taught you," Will carefully held the sword with the blade pointed down.

"She has taught me well," Julia still seemed nervous and maybe it was the fact they had stopped using wooden swords and moved on to the real thing. "She had one of the best teachers herself."

Will smiled at the compliment. "Come at me," he commanded.

Julia ran forward thrusting her blade from side to side. Will brought his blade quickly against Julia's deflecting the attack until he had quickly turned the tables and she was the one on defense. With a few strikes he had disarmed her.

"Do you know how I managed to defeat you?" He asked while she retrieved her fallen blade.

"It was because you were inhumanly fast?" She asked.

"No it is because you were clearly only swinging to defend yourself."

"Well of course I was."

He nodded. "That is good, but when you are in a sword fight you will also want to attack your opponent, try to disarm them and even kill them."

She nearly dropped her blade. "I do not wish to kill anyone."

"I know," Will had sighed. Elizabeth was almost the same when he first taught her. "But if it was something attacking you father, or your friends or James you may feel different."

"I would try to injure them, I don't know if I would be able to kill them."

"For moral reasons?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"I am also not certain about my abilities," she pointed to her left eye. "I am still blind here."

"You have told me you are not completely blind there. When you and everyone who had become a Favorite were releasing that healing and repairing energy your eye had healed."

"I can tell when it is night and day and when I am inside or outside. It is like holding a piece of parchment over my eye. I can see people moving, but they are like blurry shadows."

"You can see more than a certain pirate that I know. He is missing an eye and he is an able fighter with a sword." He felt the crystal dove against his chest. He hadn't noticed it before, but it had recently become cooler to the touch.

"More practice it is then," Julia held up her sword.

Will nodded. "Now let us see you try to defend yourself." He relaxed his arm once more.

"If you were coming at me I would be doing this," She swung the sword from side to side as she had done before.

"Very good, now I am going to attack you." He raised his sword and struck it against hers. "Keep defending your self and wait and look for the right moment. When the blade goes back parry forth."

"Like this?" She thrust the blade forward.

"Yes, but you were too soon," he struck back quickly. "You want to both be able to defend yourself and attack."

"Is now a good time?" She thrust the blade forward again and almost struck his wrist. She would have struck flesh if he hadn't defended himself at the last minute.

"Excellent, you are getting better." He noticed she was starting to tire of the exorcise. "We should rest for a minute."

"Are you certain these skills will be necessary when we fight against Lorelei and the merfolk?"

"Yes," a gravely voice came from the entrance. Saris was standing on the bottom step, leaning against the wooden cane of his and kept back by the two marines.

"What are you doing down here?" Will step in front of Julia. He was not about to let the shabby man near him or his friend. He did not trust the man, even if the crystal felt cooler than usual and created a ticklish tingle to course through his body. "I thought you were guiding Captain Groves."

"I have given him and his little friend the necessary coordinates," Saris answered.

"That does not explain why you are down here."

"William Turner," Julia whispered. "Do not be rude."

"I'm sorry if I am a bit suspicious," Will whispered back.

"I have heard you were a great swordsman and you were teaching one of the young ladies. I have also noticed there is a touch of destiny about the two of you."

"I have heard that before," Will did not lose his frown. "I am hoping I am not going to become something else."

"You have pretty much lived out what you were destined for," Saris pointed at him. "You have helped someone slay something of legend."

"I have," Will said, thinking of holding his father's wrist and guiding his hand and knife to the pulsating heart of Davy Jones.

"What of me," Julia asked. "What am I destined for?"

"I cannot say," the strange man turned around and limped up the stairs.

"I wonder if I am destined to destroy Lorelei," Julia stared at her sword.

"You might be," Will nodded. "And if you are you are going to need a bit more practice.

* * *

She had done it again. That creature, after she finished violating him with her mouth, had sung again. When he awoke he had found his arms were no longer bound. He had thought they would have set up an actual door to his sleeping chamber and kept him locked inside. They hadn't. He was still able to slip through the cloth and move around. It was when he was outside he had noticed the section where his sleeping chamber and dining area were located was sealed off by cages made from bones and upon further examination he had noticed they were the bones from whales.

"Why should I expect it to be any different?" James ran his fingers against the surface of the bones. It was a morbid prison, but he was thankful they were not human bones. He had more range than what he had originally expected, and at least he wasn't bound. "I do wonder how long have they been here."

He closed his eyes, preparing to he hear her voice; a voice that he had once believed to be enchantingly beautiful had turned into a sound that caused a slow chill to slither down his spine. He could not believe what she had done to him. It was easier for him to believe what she and her people were than the heinous act she had performed on him. The only relief he found was when he woke to find his clothes had been placed on his bed.

"So you are not here," James opened his eyes. He could not hear her, yet he felt he wasn't alone. He turned around, and there she was standing a few feet in front of the skeletal barrier. "You," James hissed and jumped back.

"What is wrong, my love," Lorel stepped closer. "Are you not surprised to see me?"

"I am not your love," James answered coldly. "I am not your anything."

"You are my mate," her slender fingers stroked against the bars. "Or at least you will be."

"Never," he took another step back. "I will never be your mate, even if you do alter my form." He would swim away, find a way to rescue the rest of his men and swim back to Port Royal, back to Julia. He hoped she would still love him in his new form. "Has my transformation already begun?"

"I have not transformed you, nor have begun the spell. It will not work until the full moon and it will be a few more nights until then, and you will be my mate." Her voice grew even softer.

"I do not want anything to do with you. I despise you."

She shrank back hurt. "Why not? Am I not beautiful?"

"You are very beautiful, but there is more to a fine woman than just beauty," he thought of the women he had fallen in love with in the past, including Elizabeth and Julia. "They are intelligent women, those who are caring, can laugh at a joke, appreciate fine food and music. They have their own talents." His smile faded. "They do not attack ships, capture men for food or breeding purposes, nor do the tie men down and violate their bodies."

"That was a violation?" Lorel stared at him in confusion. "I had thought you enjoyed it. The movement of your hips, the way you had your eyes half closed, the way that you moaned, and then you sprayed your seed." She licked her lips. "Do you not realize how delicious your seed is?"

"I-," James did not know how to answer that. His entire body had frozen over and he felt feel his whole body flush from embarrassment.

"I forgot how you can't really do that with legs. You will once your transformation is complete."

James still couldn't believe the words that had fallen out of her mouth. They were not fit for a woman, or a man. Jack Sparrow would have blushed from embarrassment if he heard such words.

"Is there something wrong?" Lorel's eyes had widened. "You have changed colors rather quickly. You were pink and then red, and now you are ghostly pale. Are you ill?"

"I am not ill," James felt his mouth work. "I am just recovering from shock."

"What has caused such shock?"

"From what you have said," James felt all sense returning. "Did you not realize what you had said? Did you not hear yourself?"

"Those are human concerns my love," she slid her arm through the bars, but James was too far out of reach from her hand. "I have nearly forgotten what had caused men to be embarrassed over such trifling matters, soon you will not have to worry about those."

"I refuse to allow you to transform me. If there is a potion I will not drink. If there is a spell chanted I refuse to listen. You will not transform me and I will not be your mate."

"You are the most fitting member of your species. Do you not want to be immortal, to be a god?"

"I am quite happy being a mortal human. I enjoy my life. I prefer to be aboard a ship above water, with my crew. We fight together, laugh together, we are more than just military men, and we are friends. I have friends back at my island home. I am in love already with a woman who lives there."

"Ah yes," Lorel rolled her eyes. "The human woman you mentioned."

"You will not roll your eyes or refer to her in that tone of voice," he approached her. "Julia Carlisle is a fine woman, lovely to the eyes, clever and kind and a talented artist."

"Is she as beautiful as I? Can she sing at all, can she summon storms or calm a raging sea?"

"She does more than that," James glared at her. "She can capture the exact images with her brush and pallet. She can bake the sweetest tarts made with marmalade. Her smile can light up the darkest night and her laughter is music of the heavens, while your voice and your presence disgust me."

"How could you say such things?" She was still confused.

"I have already tried to explain," he grabbed onto the bars. "But you refuse to listen. I am in love with another woman and do not wish to become your mate. I want to be returned along with my crew to land. I do not want to breed with you or swim over your egg and," he gritted his teeth. "Spray my seed."

"We breed like the dolphins, not like the fish."

James sighed. It was easier for him to get through to Sparrow than someone like her. "It doesn't matter, even if I was a merman I still wouldn't be interested."

"You will soon change."

"Not if I can prevent it."

"But you can't," she turned on her heel. "You won't be able to. I will see to it that you will fall in love with me."

James watched as she ran off, and did not care if she was crying or not. He had to think of way to escape, find his men and free them, and together they would figure out a way to return to Port Royal.

* * *

"According to the coordinates Mr. Saris had given me we will be sailing here," Theodore Groves circled the location on the map. He was alone in his cabin, save for Whitecap. Once he had the course plotted he will present it to his lieutenants. "The only problem is there is no island. "

"Many sleep in grottos," Whitecap explained. "They are keeping Admiral Norrington and the others down there."

"Unfortunately there is no possibly way for us to reach this area; I doubt any of us can hold our breaths long enough."

"You don't have to worry about that part. I will find a way to get us down there."

"Thank you," he patted her gently on top of the head. "I will be meeting with my lieutenants, but first I shall speak with the others. I know where Mr. Turner and Miss Carlisle are, I do not even know where Mr. Saris is."

"There is something about him," Whitecap placed a finger underneath her bottom lip. "I don't know what it is, but there is more to him than what he seems."

"There is no doubt he is eccentric," Theodore nodded. "Not near in the same range as Captain Sparrow. I should inform Miss Peterson first, get over the painful part rather quickly."

"Why would speaking with her be painful?"

"Have you not observed the way she acts and speaks? She has been quite rude with you."

Whitecap shrugged. "I do not mind. She must have her reason."

"If she had a reason then why won't she tell me?"

"Have you asked?"

Theodore did not have an answer. He was certain he had asked before but he could not remember the exact words. "I am not too certain."

"You could ask her when you give her the information."

"Maybe I will." It would depend on what Abigail's mood might be.

* * *

Theodore frowned when he did find Abigail. She was seated in the corner of the deck, running a brush through her dark tresses. He found himself staring at each wave as the bristles glided through it and it reflected the sunlight. Her eyes were half closed; mouth was set in a half formed smile. Her complexion had darkened slightly from her time aboard; she no longer appeared ghostly or ill.

What was he doing and why was he mesmerized by her? "Miss Peterson," he greeted.

"Good afternoon Captain," Abigail opened her eyes.

"I see we can be civil," he muttered under breath. "I have just been informed of where we are headed."

"Have you told the others?" She did not stop in her preening.

"You are the first," he raised his eyebrows when she set her brush down. "You may not know the exact coordinates. I do know that it is underwater."

"We are going to have to swim to rescue them?"

"With Whitecap's help of course."

She nodded. "I see." There was no distain in her voice, nor a snide tone.

"I do not know why you dislike her."

Abigail shrugged. "I guess I am wary about her, being what she is. It is more of distrust, especially since she is alone with you."

"I did not realize you cared about my welfare."

"There is a lot you do not know about me, Captain." Her back stiffened.

"We really do not get much of a chance to talk."

"There will be plenty of time after we rescued the Admiral and the others."

"Yes, I suppose it would."

"We can take a walk around Port Royal," she stood up. "You can accompany me to shops, and I am certain my father would want to invite you to tea."

"I wouldn't mind to-"

"Excellent," she walked towards the hatch and down the steps, not loosing her smile for a second.

"Attending," Theodore coughed. What did he just get himself into?

* * *

SwordmasterZ, thanks. When I started The Chosen it was based on possible spoilers and speculations. I gave the role of Captaining the Dutchman to ole Bootstrap. 


	14. Dark Deal

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 13: A Dark Deal

* * *

Lorelei felt the tears dry on her face as she neared one of the entrances to the sea. He still refused her. Could he not see that she loved him? Could he not understand all that she had to offer? He would soon be King James Norrington of the sea. She had never come across a human who did not want to become immortal, and better still, a god. She could offer him ships and riches and he would still refuse her, and she did not understand why.

She did not smile at her subjects who spread out amongst the flat rocks, either resting before returning to the water, or waiting for their tails to dry and turn into legs so the could walk on land again. A few had noticed she was upset and gave her sympathetic smiles.

"Never," her words came out in a dry tone. "I have never been refused. They all accepted, each quicker than the previous, why is he different, and why does it cause me to desire him even more?"

"He must be blind," one of the mermen had said, he was curled up next to his mate, his bright green tail wrapped around her coral hued fins, both were finishing their snack of mussels and sea snails.

"His eyesight is perfectly accurate," Lorelei paused. "Perfect just like the rest of him, and those beautiful green eyes cannot see the greater picture."

"Not his eyes on the outside," the same merman continued. "The eyes in his mind, he cannot see the true you and they have been clouded by something."

His mate sighed, causing her bare chest to bob before one end of her fluke stroked his slowly in a sensual way. It wouldn't be long until they would be back in the water and they would be ensnared in another fashion.

"Of course," Lorelei stared at the couple, feeling a slight bit jealous that it wasn't her and James sitting like that. She knew that merman was a bit odd, a being that saw things that others could not. He was what the humans would consider to be an artist, or a philosopher.

"The other men were single, were they not?" A mermaid with bright red hair and scales the color of freshly spilled blood asked her. She was lying on her stomach, head propped up by her hands and elbows. "He wears the ring of the woman he had fallen in love with around his throat."

"He would not stop talking about her," Lorelei sat next to another mermaid. "He always insists on having that ring with him. He spoke about her with love in his eyes, and no amount of my singing can do anything about it."

"Does she live around here?" Another mermaid asked. Her tail was already starting to turn back into a pair of legs. Her tail was an odd color, the color of ivory with dark brownish orange stripes, earning her the name of Tigris "You might me able to summon a maelstrom, send it to her coastal home, and hopefully destroy her."

"She lives on an island in the Caribbean," Lorelei sighed. It was too far away from her, and even if she had decided to swim that great distance there was a chance she may come across another sea nymph who was territorial, or the local merfolk colony might not be keen on nymphs, there was also a chance she might come across nixies, even selkies and while they might not have any dislike of merfolk or nymphs may know of her and her reputation.

"I am sorry," Tigris placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Even if I could it would not change his mind. He would possibly hate me, detest me even more."

"You cannot change him by force."

"No I can't," Lorelei scowled. To change a man into a nymph he must be willing to drink the potion, unlike the merfolk who can force their blood potion down human throats to transform them. "There has to be someway to convince him."

"His kind hates pirates," the Crimson reminded her. "He and the rest of the royal Navy have been trained to hunt down every pirate they come across."

"One of the many things about him that I have fallen in love with," Lorelei sighed. "I could tell him he will be able to hunt them down even better. He can summon storms to destroy their ships, and he would drown the survivors. He would like that, but then again it won't be enough. He would still refuse and demand that he and his crew returned to the human society and he can return to his weak human lover."

"I have been reminded," Tigris said. "The last of the single maids have selected their mates from the officers, everyone is ready."

"Have they been transformed yet?"

The striped one shook her head. "They are waiting for you to change the admiral."

"They do not have to wait for me," she felt touched that her loyal subjects would want to wait for the full moon so they can transform their mates together.

Tigris shrugged. "They want to, feels it would be better if everyone was in synch with each other."

"I understand, but tell them to go ahead, I may have to wait until the next full moon to convince him. What of the rejects?"

"They are suspended in the nixie bubbles, waiting for the big feast."

"The selected officers will not want to eat their fellow crewmen," Lorelei pressed a finger underneath her mouth. She had remembered James's repulsion to dining on human flesh. "My James would also refuse, in fact he would demand that I release them." Her eyes widened. "That is it."

"What is it?" The Crimson asked.

"I know how to convince him to be my mate."

"This is like what had happened before," the male said. "In the scroll tale of the past." His mate's hand clasped across his mouth, silencing him.

Lorelei ignored the display; the idea was already in full motion.

* * *

Elizabeth stared at her finger where she pricked it with one of her needles. The blood was seeping through, gathering into a ball and hung like a ripe berry, ready to drop. The pain from the needle wasn't great, she was more disappointed with herself than anything else, and how could she make such a foolish mistake?

"I wouldn't hold my arm out over the sea," one of the marine's said to her in a coy tone. "Don't want to have your blood fall into the sea and attract sharks, now do we?"

"It isn't the sharks that we have to be afraid of," Elizabeth used her handkerchief to blot up most of the blood.

"You are correct," the marine did not loose his smug tone. "Once they taste your blood they may want to leave and never come near this ship again."

"Excuse me?" She nearly dropped the rest of her needles.

"Most creatures do not eat things that have a bitter taste."

"I do not have a bitter taste," Elizabeth set her embroidery aside and stood up.

"The only bitter thing around here is your attitude," Mr. Saris limped up to them. "I am certain you have more pressing matters at hand than insulting young and innocent women."

"She may be young and she maybe an woman, but there is nothing innocent about her. How many hearts has she crushed in the past? How many webs of lies has she spun? How many lives have she ruined?"

"I have never ruined anyone's life," Elizabeth snapped. The only life she may have ruined besides Cutler Beckett's was Jack's when she had chained him to the mast.

"What of the man we are about to rescue?" The marine pressed on. "Would he have been obsessed with capturing a certain pirate if you hadn't lead him into the false belief you were in love with him. Would he be where he is if it wasn't for you?"

"From what I have understood the admiral left because he had received a dispatch from Parliament," Saris said.

"Many naval officers and marines were slayed the night Barbossa's crew had tried to take the Dauntless," the marine did not move.

"I told lieutenant Gillette the truth," Elizabeth said slowly. "I wanted to tell everyone but he kept me locked in the cabin."

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Would any of you believed her?" Saris asked. "At the time would you have believed what she had said? Many men would of laughed it off. The very idea of cursed pirates who turn skeletal in the moonlight." He raised his cane and waved it about. "Now it would be a good time for you to leave this area."

Elizabeth felt her anger abate as the marine joined his fellow officers. Her skin no longer felt any tingling sensation, her heartbeat had slowed. How dare that marine say such things? She had half the mind to go and find Captain Groves and complain about him, but she didn't. She did not want to come off sounding like a stuck up society princess and she did feel some form of guilt. She had told Jack why she hadn't told them at first, it was the reason she accepted James's marriage proposal in the first place.

"I hope you forgive me for being too forward," Mr. Saris had set his cane down. "I do not care for bullies."

"He wasn't a bully," Elizabeth stared at her sore finger. "He certainly was rude, but he wasn't wrong."

"Not wrong?" Saris raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying you were responsible for all that he accused you of?"

"Yes and no." She tucked her handkerchief away. She would wash it once she returned to her cabin. "I did not force James to loose _The Dauntless_, nor did I force him to resign, or take up residence in Tortuga. I did go back on accepting his proposal and I did not warn them about Barbossa's crew at first."

The strange man nodded. "May I inquire why?"

She just stared at him, uncertain if she should tell him anything. "I was desperate," not a complete truth but it was close enough. "They would have killed my husband. Barbossa's crew needed his blood to break the curse, and I had no idea if they were just going to take a few drops like they did with me, or if they were going to slit his throat.

"Did you explain your fear to those who rescued you?"

"I tried, but they refused to listen. Both my father and James were going to turn the ship around and leave Will to his fate. I had to do something. I may have gone through the marriage and be willing to become Mrs. Elizabeth Norrington, if Will hadn't told me his feelings, and if he wasn't going to rescue Jack Sparrow."

"You were willing to do anything to rescue Will, and now you are willing to do anything to rescue Admiral Norrington?"

"Yes," she did not even need to think about her answer.

"Even if you felt like you didn't owe him?"

She nodded. "I owe him at least three times. I owe him for saving my husband twice, and for what I did to him."

"I think you may have made up for the last part if what I have heard is true."

"And what would that be?" Elizabeth heard approaching footsteps, but did not turn around.

"Would the admiral and Miss Carlisle have met each other without your intervention?"

Elizabeth wasn't certain. "They may have. Julia's father knows about demons and they would have both at the docks along with the others who have evacuated."

"Would they have taken the time to get to get to know each other?"

"I am not certain. I have invited both of them along with several others to a salon brunch." She still had yet to reschedule that event.

"Is he bothering you?" Will approached the two of them and stood in between Elizabeth and the strange man.

"No he isn't." Elizabeth said. She did not want to admit that she was grateful Saris had come to her rescue. "We were just talking."

"I know you do not like me, Mr. Turner," Saris said softly. "And that I am still here by Captain Groves's good grace alone."

"I hope you keep reminding yourself that," Will said.

"Will," Elizabeth addressed him in a sharp tone.

"I am sorry for any offense I may have caused," Saris tipped his hat towards Elizabeth before he had left.

"William Jonathon Turner," Elizabeth crossed her arms. "How could you say such words?"

"I am sorry if I do not trust that man," Will sighed. "There is just something about him that I sense."

"Whitecap also senses something off about him, but she does not feel he is a threat."

"Maybe he isn't a threat," Will rubbed the crystal dove he kept under his shirt. "It isn't glowing."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so short with him," Elizabeth turned on her heel. "I am going to our cabin. I need to put my needlepoint away."

* * *

James had figured it out a way to open the lock on his cage door that was what it was, a bloody cage, despite how much space he had and how many luxuries he was given. He was not allowed to leave; he was not allowed to find out where his men were being held. The lock wasn't too simple to figure out, and he was careful to look up every second, or whenever he had heard a strange sound. He would make the try for an escape when he was certain Lorel and the rest of her kind was still asleep.

He spent many hours waiting while in the room he considered to be his den. He had read a few of the books in the meager library and had spent the last half hour sitting on one of the two plush chairs, drumming his fingers against his thigh. He stared at the paintings, trying to remember the works of art created by Julia.

James did not look up when he had heard the sound of soft footsteps approach. "I do not wish to speak with you."

"I understand," Lorel said. "I have understood why you have refuted my intentions and advances. I have forgotten our ways are not your ways and I have been, how you say, far too bold?"

"You are correct," he refused to look at her.

"I have also been wrong in many other ways. I cannot transform you by force. You must be willing to drink the potion." It did seem that she had finally understood.

"I am certain you know that I am far from willing."

"I hope you will accept my apologies. I will even ask my best cooks to prepare your favorite meal."

James had thought about making it difficult for her and would have requested meal made from beef, but he decided to be civil with her. "Chicken and crab, there is no preference to how they are prepared, as long as they are together. I would like it to be served with carrots and turnips and bread, but before I would like to start the meal with a creamy potato soup, with plenty of black pepper."

"What would you like for dessert?"

"I doubt you can manage to prepare an English trifle."

"You can be in awe of all that we can prepare," Lorel finger about. "I shall relay your request to my servants at once, but first would you like to see your men?"

James sat up. "You are going to take me to see them?" He relaxed before he continued. "This is some ruse isn't it? You are only willing to allow me to see them on the account I agree to be your mate."

"I do not make such offers," Lorel shook her head. "I am willing to take you to them as of now."

"You are not going to bind my wrists together?"

"No, and I shall not sing if you decide to bolt, and I have given strict orders to my people to not do such things either, not if they wish to face my wrath."

"I will not bolt," James stood up. "You are the only one who knows the way."

* * *

James tried to take in his surroundings as Lorel led him not only out of his cage, but long past the walls with the red stones. He had to remember how he had gotten there so he can return the same way in the future.

"I believe we should be honest with each other," Lorel said after minutes of silence had passed. "My whole name is not Lorel, but Lorelei."

James froze. He had heard that name before; from a few German sailors he had shared a few drinks with in Tortuga. "Should you not be in the Rhine?"

The mermaid laughed. "That would be one of my daughters. She is always causing mischief in Germany."

"How many children do you have?"

"Several, boys and girls, and yes nymphs can be male, your writers have gotten several things wrong.

"The immortal mermaids are called nymphs," James nodded. At least he was getting some knowledge during this misadventure.

"Don't forget the men," Lorelei held up a finger. "One of my sons has bonded with the dolphins, together they have rescued many sailors who have fallen overboard."

"There is no killing an immortal?" James asked. He knew it was a foolish question to ask.

"Are you asking if there is a way to kill me, or do you want to know the benefits of becoming a nymph?"

"Perhaps a bit of both."

"The only way to kill a nymph is to make them mortal, or for the nymph to take their own life," she frowned. "Like my one foolish daughter had done when she fell in love with a human prince. She made herself appear human, but he fell for another woman, and what did she do? She threw herself on the rocks below." Her lower lip quivered and she brought her hand up to her face.

James stiffened as the tears rolled down her face. "I am sorry."

"You do not have to feel sorry," she wiped away the tears. "That was centuries ago and she did not take my advice."

"She was still your daughter."

Lorelei nodded. "She should have convinced her prince to drink the potion. There would have been so many benefits. He could protect his kingdom from enemies, much like you might be able to if you accept."

James just stared at her. In a few seconds they had gone from talking about her daughter to her trying to convince him to drink the potion.

"Would you like me to explain? You would be able to summons storms to destroy many pirate ships. You can be rid of them forever."

"That may sound tempting," James thought it would be easy, and he never did like the extremely easy way. Destroying piracy should be by the Royal Navy, and through hard work. "I do not want to destroy all pirates. There is one who may be annoying, but has struck an accord with me."

"Does this pirate have a name?" Lorelei asked.

"He goes by the name of Jack Sparrow."

"Jack Sparrow?" One of the mermaids had stopped in her tracks as she passed by them. "You know of Jack Sparrow?"

"We have crossed paths several times I the past," James was a bit surprised this mermaid knew of Sparrow.

"If you see him again I want you to give him a message," the mermaid brought the backside of her hand against James's face.

"Explain yourself," Lorelei glared at her subject.

"I am sorry, my ire likes with that pirate," the mermaid ran off.

"I do not want to know what that was about," James rubbed the side of his face where he slapped.

"Pay no mind." She grabbed his hand and led him into another cavern.

The room was as dark the one with the bone filled pits. James had noticed the several large spheres placed that filled the room, they reminded him of large bubbles, or fish roe, for each one was filled with a cloudy material and a shadow.

"What is this?" James asked. "Where are my men?"

"Look closer."

James approached the nearest collection of bubbles. His eyes strained to make out what the shadows were, each step he could see they were humanoid in shape and when he stood right in front of them he could see they were men, and dressed in the uniforms of the Royal Navy and Royal Marines. He recognized their faces. Each member of his crew was trapped in the same way. There were only three missing, and they were not the ones who had died.

"What have you done?" James touched one of the bubbles and pulled his arm back when he felt how soft they were. "I thought you have told me they were not dead."

"They are still alive," Lorelei placed her hand on James's shoulder. "They are still sleeping, however their fate depends on how you answer my question. Will you be my mate?"

* * *

Swordmaster Z, yes they will put something in or actually against their ears. It wont be wax though.


	15. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 14:

* * *

James barely heard what Lorelei had told him. His eyes were held fast to the pale green glass like spheres, stacked on top of each other. He studied the faces of the men closest to him. Three were ordinary naval officers by their standard uniform, another handful were marines, all of them had their mouths closed and their limbs sprawled out. He did not turn away from them, not even when he felt Lorelei's fingers grab onto his shoulder.

"You do understand what I am offering," Lorelei's voice had softened even further.

"You lied," James did not turn around. "Your people have told me they were well cared for."

"They are," she released her hold of him and approached the sphere containing Lieutenant Pryce. "No harm can ever come to them." She ran the tip of her finger down the surface of the sphere.

"The are dead," James had lowered his voice to a soft growl.

"No they are not, they are merely sleeping. It is similar to animals that hibernate, once the enchantment has been removed they will be as they were, in fact they would not know how much time had actually passed."

"I was told they were well cared for like myself," he did not stop his glower. "I had thought they were in their own rooms, with beds and food."

"Oh they were, until the last of my single subjects had made their choice."

That had sparked another question. "And where are these men?" He had no idea if they had already been transformed or not.

"They are in their own rooms with their future mates."

"Are they still human?"

"They are," Lorelei laced her fingers together. "You can see how much my subjects love me. They want to wait until the full moon. All four of you can be transformed together."

"And did my men agree to this?" James wasn't certain if the others were forced, or have they actually fallen in love with the mermaids.

"You will have to ask them yourself," she brushed her fingers over Pryce's prison. "But you still have your own decision to make. Agree to drink the potion and become my mate and we will free your crew, and return them not only to the surface, but also to the nearest land. If you choose not to then not only will you remain a prisoner, but we will have our post mating feast." She stared at Pryce and ran her tongue across her lips.

"My only choices," James's voice cracked. He felt his legs turn numb. He stared at his sleeping men. He could not even imagine their bodies being laid out on the tables in the kitchen while the cooks prepared their knives. He shuddered at the basic thought.

"You do not have to make the decision now."

"I would only be delaying the inevitable," He grabbed onto Julia's ring. He did not mean to fail her, nor betray her, but he did not have much of a choice. He was not going to fail another crew. "I accept."

"My love," Lorelei's eyes lit up.

"Yes," James tried to keep himself from tearing up. The strength in his legs had given out and he fell to his knees. "I am your love now."

"Are you hurt?" Lorelei raced to his side. "Where does it hurt?"

"No place that you can see." He stared down. He refused to look into her eyes, or explain how it was his heart that was truly injured.

* * *

Theodore was proud of his ship. He admired the beauty of its structure; it's wind speed, and durability. He loved the way that it was painted, mostly black with a white streak over the cannon windows and an artistic detailing near the stern. The crisp white sails were made out of the finest flax and not a single one had needed a patch and he had hoped to keep it that way for at least a while.

He enjoyed being on the upper deck. He loved having the wheel in his hands, guiding her through the waves. He was willing to guide his ship through the fiercest storms, through the edge of whirlpools, through fog and even under the stars during night. When the first droplets of light drizzle had started to fall he did not react.

"The clouds look worse," Lieutenant Donnelly held up a spyglass to his eye. "Ye should be getting yerself below deck before it gets even worse."

"Nonsense," Theodore shook his head. "If there is a storm then I should be the one to remain on deck until everyone is safe."

"Are ye certain, captain?" The lieutenant blinked his pale blue eyes. "I can take the wheel for a while."

"You can take the wheel for a short while," Theodore approached the stairs. "At least until after I make certain our guests are safely below."

"We are going to be going up against something odd, are we sir?" Donnelly had taken control of the wheel. "I know you have had such brushes with the supernatural in the past. You have helped saved Port Royal against demons."

"Yes we are," Theodore nodded. "Does anyone else know what we are up against?"

"Most of the crew has been speculating, several of the marines had been discussing mermaids and faeries."

"I am sorry if we hadn't been exactly straight with you."

"You do not have to excuse yourself, many would have left the ship back in Tripoli, not I sir. I feel a bit honored in rescuing Admiral Norrington from a sea witch. In fact this mission has been quite exciting."

"Keep in mind that there is a strong possibility that it will become dangerous." He hoped the young lieutenant would not develop a thirst for such adventures. He didn't need half the navy to sail out in the search of sea monsters and other myths, or what they had once thought as myths.

"I am not a fool sir. I am not only excited, but I also feel a bit of fear in my heart. I know it will be dangerous. This Mr. Saris is a bit of an expert on mythology and the kind?"

"He does seem to know what we are about to face." It was actually the combined knowledge of Whitecap, the Fates, and Saris, but Donnelly and the other crewmembers did not know that. "I will return shortly."

"Yes, captain."

Theodore did not dwell on the change of Donnelly's accent as it drifted to and through across the Irish Sea. There were more important matters at hand. He had to warn Turner and the others to stay below deck, because of the storm.

"You do not have to worry," Saris informed Theodore as he had walked past the shabbily dressed man. "This is not her doing."

"Pardon?" What on the blue Earth was this man referencing now?

"This storm is not caused by Lorelei. We are not close enough for it to be her magic."

"I see," Theodore chewed the bottom of his lip. "How close do we have to be before she can affect us?" He hoped Whitecap would be able to protect his ship when they come across such a storm?

"Six more hours," Saris explained. His cold unblinking eyes caused a chill to pulsate through out Theodore's body. "That would put us a few hours away from reaching our destination."

"We will still try to be prepared."

"We may be closer to her lair before she sends a storm our way, it all depends on when one of the subjects has informed her."

"Thank you for informing me."

Saris shrugged. "That is why you still allow me on your ship is it not?"

"It is part of the reason," the main reason is that time was not on their side. The storm they are about to sail through will slow them down and if they want to reach James before the spell is performed then they certainly cannot pull into the nearest port to let Saris off. "I certainly cannot just abandon you out here in the middle of the sea."

Saris did not chuckle at the weak joke, nor did he nod or even blink. "I have already warned the others of the weather. The Turners and the ladies know not to go up."

"Thank you," Theodore wasn't sure what to make of Saris making his work shorter for him.

"I have seen Miss Peterson enter your cabin. I believe she is waiting for you."

"Waiting for me to see her out and demand an apology," Theodore hissed through his teeth. What had entered that woman's head this time? She knew better than enter his cabin unless she was invited first. "Thank you again."

Theodore tried to keep his anger down beneath the boiling point as he made his way to his cabin. He braced himself for the ridiculous explanation that woman was going to give him. She was most likely use that smug little voice of hers that would start grating and then gradually become a bit on the pleasant side the longer she talked, smile that pretty little pleased smile of hers and flutter her lashes at him.

"What am I thinking?" He shook his head before he grabbed onto the doorknob. What he was going to do was barge into his cabin, grab her by the arm and escort her out. He would not wait for an explanation or an apology, just shove her out the door and then lock it behind her. "Abigail Peterson," he opened the door. "I want you-"

His body petrified once the door had finished swinging open. Abigail was seated at his table with Whitecap sitting down on the polished surface. Abigail's fingers had gathered some of the faerie's pale blond hair and was weaving it into a different style. That wasn't what had caused such a shock alone. Abigail's hair had also changed, half of it was coiled and coifed and pinned into place by various needle like pieces of coral, while the other half hung loosely, pastel colored seashells and actual pearls were woven through out her new style

"You want me to what?" Abigail asked.

"Hello captain," Whitecap waved to him. "I invited Abigail in here, I am sorry if I may have accidentally upset you."

Theodore could not remove his eyes from Abigail. "I am sorry, could you repeat yourself?"

"I invited Abigail so I could apologize to her. I know I must have done something wrong," Whitecap explained. "She also apologized and I asked if she could make my hair look like hers, because the style is very pretty and I offered to style her hair differently. Is her new hairstyle pretty?"

"Yes it is," Theodore nodded. "It is very pretty, but where did you get the sea ornaments?"

"I summoned them."

"What do you think of Whitecap's hair?" Abigail asked. She put the last curl into place. "I have to admit it was a bit difficult, even with the tiny pins she provided. They are the same as what is in my hair." She pointed to the rods of coral.

"It is also pretty," Theodore nodded before he returned his focus to Abigail. "I have come to inform you we may come into contact with a worse storm six hours from now, although it may be later."

"Mr. Saris had told us we were about to sail into a storm," Abigail held up a piece of lace that had tiny ribbons at the end. "I made this rather quickly and it is not the best quality, I am afraid."

"It is very lovely," Whitecap's smile grew even larger. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Abigail carefully tied it on as a form of a miniature headdress.

"Miss Whitecap in the future I hope you will inform me of the next time you wish to invite anyone to my cabin," Theodore tried to sound professional despite how pleased he was at the sight of the two getting along.

"I promise." The faerie nodded one the headdress was tied on.

"I should have informed you myself," Abigail said.

Theodore shrugged. "You do not have to apologize for anything. In fact I am pleased to see that you have made your amends."

* * *

He had accepted. Through out the day James had thought about what he had agreed to. He sat on the edge of his bed, and the various seats of his living quarters, unmoving. He did not feel the slightest bit tired, nor did he feel hungry. He refused the dish Lorelei had ordered for him. She knew he was forced into it. She knew he would never truly fall in love with the nymph. He would have never forced Elizabeth into such a circumstance. He wasn't the one who had said he wasn't going to rescue Turner if Elizabeth did not accept his proposal.

After a few hours he had finally allowed his guard to fall and wept, and after an hour of grieving he asked to visit with his men who were still awake, the ones who were forced to give up their humanity along with his.

"It isn't right," lieutenant Chase of the Royal Marines sat down on the sofa of his living quarters. "They can't force us to do this."

"They have," James said weakly. "The spell is different for the three of you," he stared into the eyes of the other men in the room with him. One was a young naval officer by the name of Samuel Cook, the other was a Marine named Johnson, and James had yet to know his first name.

"She told me they can change us whether we agreed to it or not," Cook had chosen to sit in one of the few chairs in the room. "She told me that fact today, long after I agreed."

"You have agreed?" James sat up and stared into his eyes. "You are willing to turn your back on the Navy and give up your humanity?"

"It wasn't just her beauty," Cook sighed. "She has this laugh, and she was telling me some stories, embarrassing stories about this Lorelei."

"I had agreed with Dulcet," Johnson added. "Although she didn't share any stories about Lorelei and I know why. She was teaching me how to play this game with sand dollars and when Lorelei walked by she froze. She turned into a complete statue and when this queen of theirs had left she trembled."

"I had thought they were her loyal subjects," James blinked. "I had no idea they were afraid of her."

"And dislike her," Cook added. "I should actually correct myself, they downright loath her. Aria had told me that each night she makes a wish Lorelei would get bored with their colony and just swim away. She had also mentioned you are not the first man Lorelei had set her eyes on."

"What happened to him?" Chase asked.

"Lorelei got bored of him, their love drifted and he swam away."

"So that is my fate," James sighed. "Not only am I being forced into this, but I am only to be her mate for short while."

"You don't suppose she will keep to her promise?" Johnson asked.

Cook grinned. "My Aria has said she better, unless she wants a rebellion."

"It might be hard to convince those like Dulcet," Johnson told him.

"We just have to wait and pray," Chase sat back and sighed. "Once we know they are safe and have sailed away from this area I am going to swim back to Port Royal and back to my Madeline."

"That would also be my plan," James held his hands together and prayed. He asked the lord to watch over Julia, and his men, for the promise to be kept so that he would be able to return to the one he truly loved.

* * *

Everything was coming together for Lorelei, once the sun had set there were be three new mermen in the colony and her James would be a nymph. It was also the first night of the mating season and she needed to only wait a few more hours.

"Everything is in place," Crimson had followed her into a small room with a round pool in the center; the bottom of the pool did not have an underground tunnel, connecting to the sea like the others.

"Have you brought the blankets?" Lorelei had set a small chalice down on the stone bench at one side of the room and placed a few jars and a vial next to it.

"I have brought plenty," Crimson had set four rolled up blankets down.

"What of the wraps?"

"Tigirs is brining them in."

"Good. I have a feeling he will warm up to me."

"I agree," Crimson nodded. "How can anyone not love you?"

Lorelei shrugged. "I have no idea myself. I wonder what color his scales will be. That is always fun to guess."

"Your majesty," Tigris's voice carried to the entry. "Lorelei we may have an emergency." She carried dark green rolls of cloth under her arms.

"What is it?" Lorelei asked. She had grabbed onto one of the jars.

"A few of the sentries have seen a Navy vessel coming near." She set the wraps down. "What should we do?"

"They are probably searching for the missing ships," Lorelei shrugged. "They can't know what happened to the others, at least until we set the rest of James's crew free."

"What if they are here to rescue James?" Crimson asked.

"That is a possibility. Send the usually attack and bring back the survivors. If it is just a search mission we will release them."

"And if they are not?" Tigris asked.

"If not we will kill them."


	16. Battle at Sea

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 15: Battle at Sea

* * *

As the distance between _The Atlantis_ and their destination grew too a close, Theodore felt his body grow more and more tense with the anticipation of an upcoming battle. When the sixth hour had come and passed he felt slightly relieved, then again that would only mean Lorelei and her lackeys have yet to be informed of their presence. It was no longer hours to wait out, but minutes.

"The rest of the crew seems to know," William Turner approached him while Theodore was still at the wheel. "They do not know anything about Whitecap, but they know that we are going up against something that isn't human."

"Have you told them anything?" Theodore turned to look at him.

Turner smiled sheepishly. "I tell them only when they ask me." He shrugged. "I am sorry, but I cannot lie, not about this. I will not go about and shout everything I know, but if they ask me about what we are about to fight I cannot lie."

Theodore clamped his lips shut. He did feel a little bit of anger, but it was directed at his own self. He should have been straightforward with his men in the first place. James would have told them about the possibility of mermaids.

"I hold nothing against you, Mr. Turner," Theodore said after a long sigh. "I have also told the ones who asked. I am certain Mrs. Turner and Miss Carlisle have told done the same, Abigail on the other hand," He could just picture the brunette gossiping with her friends rather loudly about the soul point of their mission, uncaring if any military man was around.

"One does have to keep an eye on that one," Turner chuckled. "I already have my hands full with Elizabeth."

"Some might say she has her hands full with you," Theodore smiled.

Turner was silent for a few seconds before he broke out into laughter, not a loud guffaw, but an actual boyish giggle. In fact the sound of his own laughter brought another smile to Theodore's face.

"And we still cannot convince you to enlist?" Theodore asked. He noticed the distant clouds, growing thicker and darker.

"Admiral Norrington feels that if I do enlist then the navy would be at a loss for swords."

"Ah yes," Theodore nodded. "We cannot rely on your business partner alone and the quality would not be near as well crafted as your skill."

"Captain Groves," Murtogg shouted and waved his arms about. "There is a girl out in the water."

"What?" Theodore had no idea what they were talking about, or how a girl could be out in the sea.

"She is right here," Mullroy pointed down towards the direction of the waves. He looked down again. "There are two of them in fact."

"Two women are in the middle of the Mediterranean?" Turner raised his eyebrows.

"Three women," Murtogg added. "Now there are three women. They are just swimming about as if it were a game."

"Man," Theodore paused. "Women overboard." He called out.

"There is something not right about this," Turner shook his head. "Why are they out in the middle of the sea?"

"There are more on this side," Lieutenant Donnelly pointed towards the starboard side. "I can see at least two more."

"Bloody hell," Theodore said under breath. "We have been spotted."

"They are the mermaids," Turner nodded.

"Do not-" Theodore paused when he heard singing. "Rescue them," the singing grew louder and while he thought Abigail Peterson had one of the most beautiful singing voices of all of Port Royal, she sounded like a tone deaf frog compared to the singing he just heard. "What beautiful singing," Theodore sighed and felt a dizzying effect over take him.

"Captain Groves," Turner spoke calmly to him as he held onto the wheel with one hand and held onto Theodore's arm with the other. "Can you hear me?"

Theodore blinked. When did he allow Turner to take the wheel, and when did it first start raining? One second everything was dry and the next it was showering. He also felt something against his ears, they were light and smooth, no discomfort at all.

"What has happened?" he reached up to his ears.

"Don't touch him," Turner stepped back to allow Theodore to retake the wheel. "You and nearly everyone else had this expression on your face and you stopped moving. Whitecap explained it was the Siren song."

"How did you find this out?" Theodore stared at the dull blue light radiating from Turner's pendant.

"She explained when she, Saris and the women ran out onto deck," he pointed behind them.

Whitecap was standing on the middle of the deck and had taken on the form of a small child once again. Her eyes were closed and her hair had defied the law of gravity. She had her hands out in front of her, seeming to hold onto the glowing green light in front of her. She raised her arms, causing the light to rise above her head. She spread her arms out quickly, causing the light to break and scatter, forming into two-dozen pale green bubbles.

"Captain Groves, what are your orders?" Saris asked as he, the women, and Murtogg and Mullroy had gathered up the bubbles in their arms. Both Marines were wearing two bubbles each on the sides of their head, over their ears.

Theodore watched as Elizabeth placed two more bubbles over the ears of another Marine and after a few seconds, the once entranced man blinked and shook his head. There were a few naval officers who also had a few of the same spell blocking spheres over their ears.

"Mr. Turner," Theodore turned to the young man standing next to him. It was obvious why Turner wasn't affected by the Siren Song. "I want you and the rest of the civilians to continue to gather these spheres and break the spell."

"Yes sir," Turner ran to collect the bubbles from Murtogg and Mullroy.

"I need your military skills," Theodore pointed at both Murtogg and Mullroy. "Men, aiming the cannons and guns at the mermaids, fire the grapeshot, chain-shot and bar-shot at them."

"What of the cannon balls?" Murtogg asked.

"They won't be necessary," Theodore did not want to waist the cannon balls, not when their targets are significantly smaller than even a longboat. He didn't even want to use the bars or chains. "Use your pistols as well." He held onto the wheel. The winds were growing stronger and it was going to be up to him to see that his ship will reach their destination. "Mr. Saris, let me know when we are over their home."

* * *

It did not feel like night to James, even if he did know the moon would be out while the sun was still up he had a feeling the spell would only be effect once they sky was dark. James had wished he had a bit more time, wished that time did not slowly drift and allow the inevitable to near.

"Do not put your hands on me," Lieutenant Chase snarled when the mermaid who had selected him placed her hands on his shoulders to push him into the room like cave.

"You will be wanting to touch me," the mermaid cooed at him. Her hair was dark and hung in ringlets, her lips were a bit more fuller than the rest and her eyes were an odd color, a mixture of blue and purple.

"I want you to understand this fact," Chase glared at her. "I will never love you."

"You will warm up to me soon," she ran her finger under his chin, causing the Marine to jump back in disgust.

"It seems there are many of you who are like Lorelei," James said sourly. He was being lead in, not by the nymph herself, but by another mermaid who referred to herself as Tigris.

"There are some of us who take no for an answer," the brunette mermaid with Cook had answered. Her hair was cut shorter than the others, the ends were just brushing against her shoulders. "There were others who said no and I accepted their answer."

"Some of us will not settle for bottom feeders," The dark haired mermaid said in a snobbish tone.

Aria stepped forward. "You will not insult my mate," her hands were balled up and she was ready to attack the other, and would have if Cook and another mermaid were not holding her back.

"It isn't worth it," the blond mermaid told her. Her hair was gathered into four braids, held fast by strips of brightly colored cloth. "You do not wish to upset her, not on our night," James could not help to notice how Dulcet had referred to Lorelei in a sour tone of voice. "Just be proud that some of us do have ethics."

"What did you just say?"

"I said some of us have ethics," Dulcet glared at her.

"Silence," Tigris raised a finger. "Lorelei will not be pleased if she had to break up a fight."

"Dulcet is correct," Aria leaned against Cook. "Do not let her words get to you. You are a very fine man."

"I am not offended," Cook smiled at her.

James nodded approvingly at the two of them. From what he had seen he did like Aria and he also liked Dulcet as well. He had to wonder how many others dislike Lorelei and her rules and laws.

"Welcome my love," Lorelei purred once they had entered. She placed a small bowl down next to an unrolled blanket. "For you and me it will begin within another hour, but they others, they can start now."

James did not at her. He examined the surroundings, taking in the image of a large and nearly round pool. He could see the pale bottom, meaning that it did not connect to the sea.

"You like the pool?" Lorelei pointed to the water. "It is where the transformation will take place."

"For all of us, or just the Admiral?" Johnson asked.

"For all of you," Lorelei removed another dish from the bench and placed it onto another blanket. "You may lead your men to their blankets."

James did not move. He watched as the other mermaids directed the men to the blanket on the ground. Chase had to be pulled. He barely lifted his feet.

"That one is almost as stubborn as you," Lorelei pointed to Chase.

"He is a married man," James stared calmly. "It is a concept some of your kind do not understand or respect."

"Oh we respect human concepts should be between humans and not those who are no longer human."

"As of now he is still human," James wondered why he was arguing with her. She was never going to understand, after all she was forcing him to become her mate.

"It is only a brief annoyance," Lorelei waved her fingers. "Once they are on the blankets you may remove their clothing."

"You will not do such a thing," Chase refused to be pushed down on the blanket and slapped at the hands of his would be mate.

"Tigris help her."

Trinil grabbed Chase by the shoulders and forced him down. Lola grabbed his legs and pulled until he was seated. Both mermaids forced their weight down on the man while Lola removed his shoes.

"I will not stand for this," James ran over to Chase, only to be blocked by Lorelei. "Step aside."

"You will not get in their way," Lorelei wagged a finger. "Not if you wish any of your other men to be harmed."

James sucked in his breath. It would do him no good to insult his captor. Instead he turned to Cook and Johnson. "Stand down."

"I knew you would see it my way," Lorelei pointed at the remaining blanket. "Sit and relax."

"Would you allow myself to remove my own clothing?" His fingers grabbed at the buttons of his waistcoat, only to have them slapped away by Lorelei.

"The others can allow their men to undress themselves, but I will not deny myself the fun." She undid the buttons at a quick pace.

* * *

Elizabeth aimed the gun at one of the mermaids. With one blast of grapeshot she would be able to kill it. Part of her did feel a bit of remorse of having to kill such a creature. How often had she pretended to be a mermaid herself when she was a child, but these were not the creatures of her childhood fantasies. These were the kind that would hunt down men and if not eat their flesh then subject them to their own personal hell.

The gun nearest to her was fired, striking the water and creating a great splash. By reflex Elizabeth pulled back the trigger of hers and fired at one of the monsters.

"Did one of us succeed?" A naval officer next to her asked.

The bubbles and waves softened and a body was floating near the surface while the water around it reddened. Elizabeth blinked at the sight of the human torso ended in shimmering copper colored scales.

"We did," Elizabeth smiled. She needed to find more shells and powder to fill the weapon.

Her smile faded when she heard rapid hollow thuds. She stared down at the sea to see another mermaid was climbing up the side of the ship. Her long claws sank into the wood. Another mermaid, correction merman, for his shoulders were broader and chest was flat and features were more masculine had also started to climb up the ship.

"Can the singing of a merman have the same effect on human women?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wouldn't know," the naval officer shrugged. "I have only heard the stories of men being lured by the mermaid's song. There hasn't been many stories with the women aboard ships either."

"We need to reload," she stared at the climbing merfolk. "Is this really worth it?" She shouted down at them. "You are willing to risk your own lives because one of you wants a friend of ours." She pointed at the one dead mermaid. "Ask yourselves what you are fighting for."

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged. Her words did sound foolish. Her eyes widened when one mermaid released her grip on the hull and dove back beneath the dark blue waves, a few others in the water sank below surface. Did her words really have such an effect?

"Here," the officer handed her a small half filled keg.

Elizabeth kept her eyes on the water as she placed more powder in the gun, not removing her focus on preparing the weapon, not even when a large moth like shape, came near the surface. She didn't even blink when the strange form shot forward to one of the merfolk and caused it to go under.

She only turned away from the gun when another similar moth shape, larger though, had leaped out of the water, soared next to one of the climbing mermen and with a strategic strike with it's long bony tail had caused the man to loose his grip, sending him back into the water. It only took her a second to realize what it was.

"First merfolk and now devil fish?" The naval officer asked in disbelief.

"Don't hurt the manta rays," Whitecap called out. "They are helping us."

"She is right," Elizabeth said as another shot out of the water and landed on top of another mermaid. "They are attacking the merfolk." She pointed at another one that had surfaced.

"This is unbelievable."

"Believe it," Whitecap placed her child like hands onto the railing and peered over the side. "Mr. Saris said we are right over their lair.

"How are we going to get down?"

"They will help us," Whitecap said before she made strange hissing sounds, along with squeaks and chirps.

Several of the large rays gathered together in a circle, while the rest continued to fight their enemy.

"Keep firing," Captain Groves ordered to the rest of his men as he approached them. "Mr. Saris has said we are above." Saris, Will, Abigail, Julia and Murtogg and Mullroy followed him.

"We have to think small," Whitecap instructed. "I need everyone who is going to imagine themselves the size of a shrimp."

Elizabeth had no idea what the disguised fairy had in mind, although she did close her eyes. She remembered the last time she had dined on shrimp. They were sautéed in a cream and butter sauce. She remembered how small they were, each one could fit on a spoon and she imagined herself sitting on a spoon.

"Open your eyes," Whitecap said.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and stared in shock at shoes that were nearly the size of her bedroom. She tilted her head and stared at the treelike legs and the towering form of the naval officer who had been next to her.

"Giants," Mullroy shouted out in fear. "And we are on a giant ship."

"They are not giants," Murtogg explained. "We were shrunk."

"We are going to easily drown," Abigail raised the hems of her gown; while the layer of water on the deck was insignificant it had reached past their shins.

"Now for the next part," Whitecap had returned to her nixie form, but she was as small as the others. She took a deep breath and pressed her fingertips together. She held her hands like that for a few second before she clapped.

Something formed around Elizabeth and she fell backwards, her bottom would have struck the ground if it were not for the strange barrier.

"What is this?" Julia pressed her hands against the barrier.

"I have sealed everyone in the bubble," Whitecap explained.

"If we poke it will it pop?" Murtogg tapped a finger against bubble's skin.

The nixie shook her head. "It might not appear strong, all we have to do now is go beneath the waves."

"I can't swim," Mullroy shouted.

"I thought you have learned," Murtogg said.

"I can float and I can paddle like a dog," Mullroy made paddling motions with his hands.

"We have plenty of air inside," Whitecap said. "We have to hurry, not only for the Admiral, but these two spells will not last. Everyone should sit down. It will be more comfortable this way," Whitecap's wings started to flap and their bubble moved forward at a surprising speed. It slid up the side of the ship, past the railing and over.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried not to compare the feeling she felt and how similar it was to when she was at World's End. She only opened her eyes a second before they came into contact with the water.

* * *

SwordmasterZ yup the crystal can protect Will from magic.


	17. Down Below

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 16: Beneath the Blue

* * *

Abigail had sucked in her breath when they had started to fall down to the rapid waves, unlike Elizabeth and Julia she did not close her eyes, and unlike Murtogg and Mullroy she did not shout at the top of her lungs. Both William and Theodore also appeared to have held their breaths as well. She felt a warm hand take her own, and she didn't need to look at the captain to know that it was his.

The marine's yelling at ceased once the dark blue peaks of the choppy waves had taken hold of their fortress and pulled it under. She had released her breath as they descended, and tried not to show her fear at the sight of the now even larger devil fish.

"I have never would have never imagined it would be like this," Mullroy said as he stared around. "I have to learn to swim."

"You do see something similar while swimming in the Caribbean," Theodore was still holding onto Abigail's hand. "Although it is different and far more pleasant when your eyes are not burning."

"Look at it all," Julia pointed at the bottom. There were more of the giant rays swimming around, along with several large fish. There were also a dozen giant merfolk who were in the middle of a battle with the rays.

"They are fighting all around us," William pointed to the surface where the merfolk were battling both the rays and the _Atlantis_.

"You do not see the fight all around, Miss Carlisle." Saris said. "You see what is at the bottom."

"Yes," Julia's smile grew even larger. "All these fish and look at the hills." She pointed at the large hills at the bottom, covered in coral and sponges of various shapes and colors, some of the sea life had a natural luminescence in various shades of blue and green. "I have to memorize this. I will paint a picture of it later."

"That is where they live," Theodore said. His hand slipped away from Abigail's. "That is where they are holding the Admiral and the others."

"This is where we will run into our first bit of trouble," Saris said.

"What do you mean by our bit of trouble?" Elizabeth demanded.

"She is right," Abigail glared at the odd man. "What more forms of trouble will we come across?"

"The trouble had actually started when Admiral Norrington was first captured," Theodore added.

"We will have to face Lorelei and her people," Saris said. He did not seem to be upset by the fact Elizabeth had interrupted him and the fact that she and Theodore hadn't given him an opportunity to continue. "That is not the first. The first will be trying to find out where they are kept."

"We also need to find a way to get inside," William said. " Where are the cavernous entrances?"

"We are approaching them," Whitecap said between deep breaths. She seemed a bit paler than usual and Abigail could have sworn she was actually sweating.

"Are you faring well?" Abigail asked.

"Do not make her speak more than necessary," Saris told her. "Magic involves a great deal of energy, and she has spent a great deal."

They were silent for a few minutes; only a few whispers about the underwater world were uttered between them. The two marines had another one of their arguments involving what may or not be a cuttlefish. Abigail did not say much. She kept her eyes on the devilfish. She can see how they earned their nickname thanks to the growths on their head, but now there was a great distance between them she no longer afraid and the way they flew through the sea made them appear more like angels

"How come no one is guarding any of the entrances?" Murtogg asked as Whitecap had guided them closer to one of the cavern entrances.

"Maybe it is because they are all out fighting _the Naiad_," Mullroy suggested.

"Even when there is a battle there is still someone guarding an entrance," Murtogg said. "We were the ones who did most of the guarding."

"But we are human, and they are not."

"Well even if they are not human there should still be someone guarding the entrance."

"Have you ever seen merpeople guard an entrance?"

Murtogg shook his head. "I have never seen a merperson before until they attacked the ship."

"Then how do you know if they are guarding an entrance or not?"

"They are intelligent beings," Theodore said. "At least from the stories I have been told, and if they are as intelligent as us then they would have someone guarding the entrances." He frowned at the fact there was not a single mer person around. "I do not like this situation, any possibility of storming the caves may lead to a trap."

"We are very small," William brought up. "Even if they did have a few guards they might not see us."

"Or maybe this Lorelei is too certain she will not be interrupted," Abigail suggested. "Pride before the fall." She fingered the belt she wore under the fake top skirt of her layered gown and the weapons she carried. She was not proud of her own skill, although she smiled at the one secret she kept, and hoped it would be enough.

-

James felt nothing. There was nothing inside, no feeling of despair, or defeat. There was no fear, only a hint of regret. The regret that wasn't able to resist the siren song of the mermaids, the regret he had lost another ship. The regret the had broken the promise to Julia.

"Stop trying to struggle," Tigris hissed as both she and Crimson forced Chase down and Lola rubbed handfuls of the strange salve on his legs.

"You will not let him go," James said softly as Lorelei finished rubbing the same slippery and cold salve on his own legs. He kept his hands over his most vulnerable parts, even though there would be a strong possibility she would see them after he has been transformed.

"Why should she?" Lorelei set the bottle of salve aside and grabbed one of the long sheets of green parchment like material. "He is to be her mate."

"Against his wishes," James refused to look into her eyes. Instead he chose to watch as both Cook and Johnson were having their bare and slick legs wrapped in the same material. "He has a wife and enjoys being in the Royal Marines." He glanced down at his chest, where Julia's ring still hung from the chain he wore.

"We have been through the same argument so many times," Lorelei sighed. "When will you learn to forget?" She wrapped some of the material around his feet first, and moved up towards his ankles.

"I will never forget the one I truly love."

"You will learn to love me."

"Love should never be learned, it comes naturally," he turned back to Cook and Johnson. From waist down they were completely covered in the green wrappings. "When will you release the others?"

"Once you have drunk the elixir." Lorelei pushed his hands away from what they were covering.

"You have better keep your word," James growled. He would keep to his word and allow himself to be transformed, and once he was certain the rest of his crew is safe he and Chase would make their return swim to Port Royal.

* * *

Theodore was certain that any second there would be the rush of merfolk, or at least he would see a few swimming around. They had entered one of the caverns and he felt they were gradually rising, but he hadn't seen anyone in the water. He looked up wondering if he would see some standing by the entrance.

"It is too quiet," Elizabeth said. She was holding her husband's hand. "I feel your fear, Captain Groves."

"We still don't have any way of knowing for certain?" Abigail asked.

"I am afraid we won't know until we see something," Theodore wanted to reach for Abigail's hand again, instead he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"How much longer?" Murtogg asked. "The more we still lie in here the more excited I get."

"Steady gentlemen," Turner told them. "You don't want to do anything rash."

Theodore stared at him, forcing his tongue to stay still, now was not to bring up Turner's past actions. He had to stay focused, be ready to fight those who may lie waiting for them.

After what had seemed a near eternity their bubble had surfaced in a large cavern pool. Theodore sought out the nearest stony bank and stepped back and in front of Abigail out of shock at seeing the two human like giants. They were both nearly nude in appearance, with only a loincloth for the man and a simple sheer gown for the woman, with no sleeves at all and the material ended above her pale knees.

"We are going to crash," Mullroy pointed to the approaching bank.

"No we are not," Saris assured.

The strange man was right. Their bubble slowly rose far above the surface and landed on the limestone ground where it shattered, leaving them sprawled along.

Theodore grabbed his sword and immediately stood up when he heard the gasp from the mermaid sentry, and too his surprise he found himself staring into her eyes.

"We our back to our right size," Mullroy grinned before he realized the two guards had noticed them. Both and Murtogg unsheathed their swords.

"Please put those away," the mermaid said. She held onto a conch shell in her hands.

"The second we do put our weapons away you will signal to the others," Turner said. Everyone, except for Abigail and Whitecap were brandishing blades. Abigail held onto her hammers and was supporting a trembling Whitecap who stood at full size.

"We shall not," the mermaid brushed her fingers against the pointed growths of the shell. "We have a different way to signal to them. I am just about to play the song that will bring her downfall."

"Her downfall began a few years prior," the merman said. "When we had taken her people." He pointed at Whitecap. "This has happened long ago, and since she refused to learn and many had forgotten it had to repeat."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is as it once was," the mermaid said. "We enslave an enemy." She raised a finger. "We take a human leader," she raised another finger. "His brethren have come to rescue him. The sea life attack our own. At sunset the conch shall cry. The revolution shall begin, and a man she once knew will come for her."

"Is this some form of a prophecy?" Julia asked.

The male shook his head. "It has happened before, centuries ago. Another goddess had appeared when we were in dire times. She had saved us and for centuries we thrived and then her sense of power grew. She had bullied them the way Lorelei bullies us, and her downfall was similar. It had been written as we had discovered the account."

The female pointed toward one tunnel. "I do not know of where they keep the transformation pool, but his soldiers are kept in a prison, Pass three entrances on the right and two on the left. The third on the left you turn, the cave at the end is where you will find them."

"This is a bit of surprise," Theodore had no idea that the merfolk were disgusted with Lorelei. The fates, nor Whitecap or Saris had told them any different. "Thank you." He turned back to the others. "We have to move quickly. Hopefully we will find the Admiral, but at least we know where the others are."

"It is only a few minutes until sundown." Saris said. Theodore did not know how he knew that.

"I sense some magic," Whitecap had finally caught her breath. "It is in the same direction as the others. I will know better when I am closer."

"We have to run," Theodore said before he lead the way.

-

James could not move his legs, he was practically helpless as he tried to, and he even can't wiggle his own toes. He no longer had to cover his genitals with his hands. The wrapping had everything covered. He ran his fingers over the material, and noticed how much softer and damp it had become. He wondered if it was from the salve coming into contact with the wrap.

"Do not worry if it is uncomfortable," Lorelei brushed her fingers against James's shoulder. "It will not last long."

James chose not to speak and only clasped his hands together before he uttered a short prayer.

"They will be worshipping you," Lorelei hissed into his ear before she stood back up. "The elixir has been pored it only needs the last ingredient, your blood."

The other mermaids were prepared. They had each brought a sharp piece of coral and pressed the sharp tips against their fingers before they held their hands over the small silver bowls. Blood dripped down in steady droplets.

"Now make them drink."

James knew in Chase's case he was forced into drinking the elixir. He watched as both Cook and Johnson gradually brought the dish to their mouths and slowly sipped the mixture.

Johnson was the first to loose his grip, causing the dish and what little remained to fall before he grabbed his throat and coughed.

"You tricked us," James tried to stand up and flopped to the side. "They have been poisoned."

"They are not poisoned," Lorelei shook her head. "The transformation has begun. We need to take them to the pool now." She ran over to Johnson and helped Dulcet lift him up. The red head had come to assist Aria with Cook and Tigris and Lola carried Chase.

James did not advert his gaze, not until the men had been placed into the water.

* * *

"Two," Julia counted as they ran past two tunnel entrances that were on the left side. She did not care for what was on the right side, The right tunnel to the crew of _the Naiad _was on the left.

"The magic is getting stronger," Whitecap said. She hadn't explained why she remained at the size she had recently chosen; only mentioned it was to fight better.

"We are about to pass the second right tunnel." William said.

"I hear something," Theodore said. "Sounds like a small squadron."

He was right, Nearly two dozen merfolk, both men and women can running out, all carrying crude forms of weapons, some wielded swords, others two long knives in each hand. There were still others who actually had tridents.

"Attack," Theodore commanded.

"Not yet," Saris held up his hands.

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked him.

"We have to fight," William just glared at the odd man.

"Parley," Mullroy shouted and pointed at the approaching forces.

"Mr. Mullroy," Captain Groves did not even turn to look at him.

"Revolution," Murtogg blurted out. Several of the merfolk lowered their weapons and stared at him. "One of you is about to blow the conch."

Several of the enemy looked at each other.

"Let them through," one of the mermen commanded before he was run through with a spear. The merfolk turned against each other, weapons clashed, sending bits of barnacles flying off towards several different directions.

"Can we get by them?" Elizabeth asked.

"We may have to fight through them," William said as a few of the merfolk broke through the crowd and rushed towards them.

Both Captain Groves and Saris ran towards the two and struck their weapons against each other. Groves disarmed his opponent quickly before he stabbed her in the chest with his blade.

"Admiral Norrington is at the right," Whitecap said. "Further up and to the right."

"We have to go," Julia tried to weave through the crowd, only stopped when Captain Groves grabbed her by the arm. "Let me go."

"You do not know where he exactly is," He told her. His eyes were on the nearest dueling mermaids. "You can get lost."

"The next entrance on the right," one of the dueling mermaids said. "The first entrance on the right is the first to take." She slammed the edge of her trident into the stomach of her opponent. "It is another tunnel, but at the end there is a cavern. It is where you will-" she was cut off by the bang from Mullroy's flintlock. She turned around to see another merman fall down behind her.

"You and I have to go," Saris said. "Miss Carlisle, follow me."

"Will," Elizabeth said as she blocked another blade from coming at her face. "Go with them."

Julia did not turn around to see if William had followed. She only stared straight ahead as she ran, and looked to the right for the nearest tunnel.

* * *

"How long have they been down there?" James asked.

"Not long," Lorelei said. "They will soon surface."

She was right. After a few minutes had passed his crewmen had raised their heads above the water. They had appeared just as before, except their ears were larger and fan shaped. Their eyes were paler in color and there were noticeable slits in their necks. Lieutenant Chase held up his hand and stared at the webbing between his fingers and long fingernails in horror.

"I will have the same reaction as Lieutenant Chase," James turned aside to find himself staring in the aqua colored eyes of Lorelei.

"He is no longer a lieutenant."

"I suppose it is my turn now."

"No not until the conch cries for sunset." She brought the edge of her blade to her wrist and held it over the chalice. "The coughing and the choking will be brief, I promise you." She watched as her own blood spilled into the cup.

James brushed his fingernails against the material, and wondered if he could tear it off. He did not dare try, not if it meant she would order one of his crewmen to be slayed.

A strange sound came from outside, sounding similar to the mating cry of a hoofed animal. James looked up to see the smile on Lorelei's face and turned to his crewmen, and for a brief second both Aria and Dulcet were also smiling.

"It is sunset, the full moon is out. It is time for your transformation, my pet," she brought the dish to his mouth. "Drink it. The longer you stall will mean more members of your crew will die."

"You no longer need to explain," He lowered his head and began to sip.

"James!"

"Julia?" James snapped his head up and turned to the entrance. He did not hear things. Julia Carlisle, his Julia was standing in the entrance. "Julia it is you." He spat out what was still in his mouth.

Julia took one look at James, one look at Lorelei and removed the pistol she kept hidden under the top layer of hems. "Step aside." James had never heard her voice to be so cold.

"Get her," Lorelei commanded. "I order you to drink." She brought the dish back to his mouth.

"Miss Carlisle," the mermen in the pool shouted and pulled themselves out.

"Revolution," Aria turned to Dulcet before she intercepted the red head.

"History has repeated," Dulcet smiled and took her place in front of Tigris.

Chase had waited until Lola had run past him before he launched himself, and tackled the mermaid. His deep orange fluke slapped against the floor as he and his new-scaled bulk kept her pinned down.

"No," James pushed the drink aside. "I will not."

"Yes you will," Lorelei glared. "You have swallowed a bit already."

"I said," Julia aimed her pistol at Lorelei. "Step aside." She pulled back the trigger and sent the shot flying.

Lorelei hissed when the shot grazed her shoulder and dropped the dish, spilling the rest of the elixir. "Human," she spat out the word as she held onto her injured shoulder. "You will die."

"No," James flopped to the side again after Lorelei released him. He sank his fingers deep into the wrap and pulled, and using every bit of strength in his body he pulled at the material until it ripped. He pulled his legs apart as he continued to rip off the material until he was able to stand up and run.

"You will not cause him more misery," Julia reached for the hilt of her sword. She did not pull it out fast enough. Lorelei had tackled her before she could completely remove it from its sheath.

James threw the discarded dish at the nymph. The metal struck the back of her skull and when she turned around her eyes widened in surprise. "You will not harm her." His fingers curled back and he struck the side of her jaw with full force.

"James," Julia breathed his name. Her voice was the most beautiful sound he had heard. "You are still human."

"Hopefully," He stared into her eyes. "I have only swallowed what would be a spoonful. I hope that isn't enough." He felt the remains of the wrap sticking to his bare legs. "I am sorry I am not clothed."

"I haven't noticed," she smiled. "I have only been staring into your beautiful eyes."


	18. Reunited

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 17: Reunited

* * *

It was a shame that many of the merfolk who appeared to be on their side, or that was how Theodore Groves saw them, were loosing their lives while fighting against their own brethren. He knew their goals were not the same as his. From what he could gather from the two sentries he had figured the merfolk wanted to be rid of Lorelei while they were to rescue James and his crew.

"I wonder why they took so long," Elizabeth said after they had reached the tunnel leading to where the navy was supposed to be kept hostage. "Why haven't they rebelled before?"

"You did see how many still support Lorelei," Theodore told her. He and the others have fought against those who still supported the nymph, until the rebel's side had won, leaving the dissenters to spread the cry of the revolution.

The deep cry of what may have been a horn or an animal carried through the cavern walls causing them to pause in their tracks.

"What was that?" Murtogg blinked and stared around.

"It is the cry of the conch," Whitecap said. "The sun has set."

"We can hear that one horn," Abigail asked. "We have walked a bit of a distance. I can't believe we can still hear it from where we are."

"That wasn't their only horn," Theodore said. "I have seen one of the rebel fighters carry another around their neck. They cry is traveling. When one who also carries a similar instrument hears the cry they will also blow into their own horn."

"They want to make sure everyone hears it," Elizabeth said. "It is their battle cry."

"Foolish and stubborn Lorelei," Whitecap smiled. "She thinks it is just her people telling her it is time to begin the transformation."

"James," Elizabeth frowned.

"They have reached them," Abigail said. "I may not know this Saris, but I know your husband and I know Julia. They have made it in time."

"My people," Whitecap completely froze in her tracks. "My people are kept over there." She pointed towards another cavern entrance. "I do not know for certain."

"We will rescue them," Theodore grabbed the faerie by her hand and led her to their destination. "We were not given directions on where they would be exactly, but we know where the crew of _The Naiad_ are."

"Maybe we should split up?" Abigail suggested.

"I do not like it," Theodore didn't like it when Julia, Turner and Saris had left the three of them to search for James. "Once we find the crew we will go back for them."

Their destination wasn't a large cave, but it was large enough to contain what it held. There were several green spheres, larger than a man, each almost the size of a horse, and all stacked on top of each other. Even with the dim light from the fungus, Theodore could see the shadowy figures within each one.

"My people were forced to make these," Whitecap said weakly. "They are similar to the bubble we had traveled in, but not by much." She approached one of the large spheres and placed her hand on the surface. "They are dry within even if it feels like it is full of liquid."

Theodore stepped closer to the spheres. The shadow forms became more and more clear. "Dear God," he made the sign of the cross over his chest. He heard a gasp from Elizabeth.

"The crew of the _HMS Naiad_," Murtogg nearly dropped his sword.

"They are dead," Mullroy said.

"They are not dead," Whitecap shook her head. "They are only asleep." She kneeled in front of the spheres and steepled her fingers together. "I do not think I can free them al lat the same time, maybe a few at a time."

"Conserve your energy and free them one at a time," Theodore touched the back of her shoulder. "The others can help." He tried to remember the direction of the tunnel Whitecap had signaled out earlier.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked him.

"To find where the nixies are being held," Theodore explained.

"It is foolish to go alone, I am coming with you."

"There is no time to argue," Theodore pointed to the two marines. "You two, stay here and make certain they are safe."

"Yes, sir," both men in red nodded.

"Let us just pray we will not find more aquatic loyalists."

* * *

Julia's eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown, even if one eye was a bit off colored, James felt like he could be lost in them for hours, and she thought his eyes were beautiful.

"I am certain there is more clothes on_ the Atlantis_," Julia said. "Even if there are no more uniforms I am certain Mr. Turner can loan you a spare change of clothing."

"I would accept his offer, even if his clothes were a bit tight." While Mr. Turner was not a short man by any means, James's head came above his by a few inches. "However there are still a few of my things on the floor here. I can't believe you have done this." He cradled her chin. "How were you able to make it down here?"

"We had a little-" her eyes suddenly went wide. "James, look out."

James turned to see Lorelei was ready to swipe at the two of them. While she was still standing on her human legs she had altered her other features. Her eyes were frightening, wide with madness, mouth was filled with needle like teeth and her fingernails were long and curving.

"Get down," James pushed her down and caused the two of them to roll to the side. "You will not harm her." He glared at Lorelei while he sheltered Julia with his own body.

"You are mine," Lorelei hissed and pointed at him. "The human girl will-" another bang echoed in the room while blood spurt from the side of her head. "Foolish," Lorelei said before she toppled to the ground.

"Sorry about that," William Turner entered the room, still holding onto his pistol. "The two of us were tied up with the guards."

"Suppresser," Aria cried out before she struck the red head in the side of the head with enough force to cause the red head to become unconscious.

"Traitor," Tigris had Dulcet pinned down. Her fingers were wrapped around the other mermaid's neck.

"Dulcet," Johnson reached for his new lover. He had tried to do the same as Chase but had missed and fallen on the stone floor

"What is going on?" Turner replaced the pistol and removed his sword. "Who is part of the Revolution?"

"We are," Aria answered as she tackled Tigris and forced her off her friend.

James stood up. "Where is Groves?" He turned to the entrance as a strange man had entered, also brandishing his sword. "Who is this?"

"Mr. Saris and Will were holding the guards back," Julia said as James helped her to her feet. "While I came to rescue you, although it is not much of a rescue."

"You have done well," James smiled at her. Was it even possible for him to love her even more? "I do have to wonder who this Mr. Saris is."

"Sariel," Lorelei sat up. Her head was no longer bleeding and her facial features were no longer distorted. "I cannot believe, but it is really you."

"Lorelei," the strange man lowered his sword. "You still haven't learned."

"They know each other?" Turner blinked.

"It does appear that way," James stared at Saris and blinked. The man seemed a few decades younger than he had a minute ago.

* * *

Abigail stood behind Whitecap, and tried not to show any reaction or expression to the men she had freed. She had noticed how the faerie's hair had grown paler until it was actually white in color and her wings were no longer gossamer and were drooping.

There were eight other men now, besides Murtogg and Mullroy. All of them were very surprised to see Abigail and the two marines, although they have expressed their gratitude. They were not quite so shocked to see Whitecap, having been imprisoned by those like her, but they did not try to attack her, seeing as she was the one who were trying to free her.

"I hear someone coming," Lieutenant Pryce stood up. He held onto Murtogg's flintlock. He had refueled it with more powder and another shot while he waited for the rest of the crew to be free.

The crewmen were loaned weapons took their position on the ground. None of them had any weapons while they were imprisoned. Murtogg and Mullroy had loaned their flintlocks to Pryce and another naval officer and had given their muskets to two of their fellow Marines while they kept their blades.

"Do not allow yourself to be distracted," Abigail said as she slipped her hand under the false hem. She had kept what she had called her secret weapon there. She had given out her hammers, and the single knife to the crewmen.

A handful of merfolk raced into the room, several had the same strange blades and pitchforks as before. One had what appeared to have been large fins made out of shell on top of each wrist with three long claw like points protruding from the bottom.

"Revolution," Murtogg said only to be answered by one of the men throwing a strange disc at him.

"Attack," lieutenant Pryce commanded and fired his weapon. The shot had struck the discus thrower in the stomach.

The other flintlock and muskets were fired. One struck the chest of a mermaid, another shot missed, and a barnacle-covered shield deflected the third.

The man with the strange fin like weapons raised his hands.

"No," Whitecap ran in front of Abigail and raised her own hands.

"Whitecap don't do it," Abigail removed the pistol she kept on her belt. She aimed it at the man with the fins.

He fired at the same time she had. The long protrusions were similar to arrows as they soared through the air.

Whitecap cried out in fury and the arrows froze in mid air. She made strange circular motion with her hands. The arrows turned around in the air and flew back to the merfolk. The projectiles had impaled the rest of the enemy, except for the man who had fired the arrows.

Abigail stared coldly at that one merman as blood gurgled in the hole in his neck. She dropped the pistol and kneeled next to her friend. "Why?"

"They would," Whitecap managed to gasp out before she struggled to breath. She had returned to her true size. "Killed you." She had turned extremely pale and her lips were blue.

"Rest," Abigail said softly. "Theodore and Elizabeth will bring the others and they will free everyone else."

* * *

James continued to stare at the odd man. What was his real name? Both Julia and Turner had referred to him as Mr. Saris, but Lorelei had called him Sariel. Where had he heard that name before? He stared around the room. Tigris had finally been subdued. Chase had managed to crawl to one of the blankets he and the others were lying on and was trying to dry off his fish tail. Cook was near where Lola was, continuing splashing water on her and trying to keep her salmon pink tail wet.

Lorelei stood up, not removing her gaze from Saris's. "Why have you returned?"

"To stop this," Saris pointed at James. "To finally stop the heartbreak you have caused. I could only intervene when the man you have selected has a heart that had already been claimed." He removed his hat and allowed his long hair to be loose. James did not expect this man to have hair to be so full and rich, like silk.

"You are one to talk," Lorelei wagged her finger. Her fingernails were still long and sharp. "Who led the others to lust after the daughters of men?"

"I have made a mistake," Saris sighed. There was movement under his jacket, caused by two strange bulges on his back; there was also a similar bulge in the backside of the strange man's breeches. "Unlike you I have learned from them." He held out his hand to her.

"You still want me?"

"Even after all these centuries," Saris smiled revealing fangs.

"Julia," James whispered into Julia's ear. "Where did you find him?"

"We found at the docks in Tripoli." Julia answered. "We thought he was only a man."

"This story has been played before," Saris said as Lorelei was about to accept his hand. "I have missed you."

"You always were a sentimental fool," Lorelei leaped towards Saris with her hand spread out.

Both James and Turner rushed to the Saris's aid, but it turned out they were unneeded. Saris had stepped back and grabbed Lorelei by the arm. He held her arm firmly and twisted it until a distinctive crack could be heard.

"This won't last," The nymph said between clenched teeth.

"I know," tears were forming in his eyes. "I need you both to hold her."

"We have her," Turner said, forcing Lorelei's good arm to her side.

"Thank you," Saris blinked, causing a few tears to travel down his cheeks. "I loved you once Lorelei, this will hurt me more than you casting me aside." Still holding her broken arm, he guided her limp wrist to her neck where he forced her fingernails to dig in deep and pulled across. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she whispered, her claws dug in deeper and she clawed out more of her flesh.

"I'll always be," Saris closed his eyes while Lorelei's body went limp.

"It is over," Aria said after several minutes. "We are free again."

"Hopefully your colony will be wary the next time a nymph swims your way," James released his hold on Lorelei's seemingly lifeless form. "That is if she is dead."

"They are fuzzy on the details," Saris stared at his former lover. "But yes she is dead. Admiral I need to know, did you drink any of the elixir?"

"I have swallowed a spoonful worth," James explained and felt Julia's hand grab his. "That isn't enough is it? I am still human, I hope."

"It isn't enough," Saris turned to face the crewmen who have been transformed. "It is too late for them."

"That doesn't mean they still cannot be a part of the Royal Navy," James nodded towards his men. "That is if they still wish to serve under the crown."

"You can count me in," Chase tried to stand up and stumbled. There were still a few patches of scales on his legs and his toes were still webbed. His gills were still visible and while his ears were not as large they still had the strange shape. "That is if you will still have me."

"Always," James smiled briefly. "Mr. Cook and Mr. Johnson, what say you?"

"This is our home now," Johnson said. "They may have lost several numbers and they need to rebuild."

"I understand," James turned to where his breeches were still on the ground. "We need to rejoin the others, but after I put on my breeches."

"We know where they are," Turner said.

"Good," James picked up his clothing.

* * *

That had to have been too easy, Theodore thought as he, Elizabeth and three-dozen nixies ran from the cave where the faeries were kept imprisoned to where Abigail and the others were. They had thought there would have been a guard of too to keep watch over the imprisoned nixies, but there wasn't and there was key, hanging from the wall.

"I find this all to be a bit too easy," Theodore said as they neared the other prison chamber.

"They may all be fighting each other," Elizabeth suggested and pointed to the newly freed faeries. "They have said their guards had mentioned the revolution."

"I still don't like it. We haven't come across any of the loyalists. There is still a possibility Abigail and the others might come across them."

"If we were attacked you would have grown even more-" Elizabeth's words trailed off as they stepped inside, and had to step over the corpses of more merfolk. "They have been attacked."

"We have won," Murtogg said glumly, both he and Mullroy had their hats placed over their chests.

Theodore was about to ask what was wrong when he had heard the loud sobbing and looked over to the center of the room where Abigail was seated and holding what had appeared to be a rag doll in her arms. When she shifted her arms slightly, Theodore could see the flipper like feet.

"Oh no," Theodore said softly before he made his way to Abigail. Several more Nixies were crowding around the young woman; all had forlorn expressions on her face. "She isn't."

Abigail shook her head. "She is still warm and breathing."

"Almost," one the other faeries said.

"Can't you do something?" Elizabeth asked.

The faeries shook their heads. "She had spent too much of her energy, and she had received a serious injury."

"You lied," Abigail said between sobs. "You said it wasn't serious." She stared up at Theodore. "Look who is here. You wanted to see Captain Groves one last time."

"Whitecap," Theodore said as he kneeled down besides Abigail. "I am here."

"Captain Groves," Whitecap did not move her head or even open her eyes.

"Theodore," he corrected her. "You can call me Theodore."

"Theodore," she took another shallow breath. "My people are free?"

"Yes they are."

"What of Admiral Norrington?"

"I am also free," James Norrington said from behind, prompting Theodore to turn and look to the entrance. James was there, dressed in his breeches and shirt, along with Saris, Turner, a weeping Julia Carlisle and Lieutenant Chase of the marines.

"Everything is well," Whitecap said before she took another breath. Her chest did not rise again.

"Whitecap," Theodore said her name. "Whitecap, open your eyes." He brushed the top of her head and pulled back when her hair had started to melt. The rest of her body turned white before it eroded away, turning into sea foam before it blew away.

"No," Abigail shook from the sobs. "She shouldn't have tried to save us."

"She was noble and brave," Theodore pulled Abigail to her chest. He stroked her back while she wept. He only half watched as the other water faeries released the rest of the crew from their entrapment.

"How are we going to return to the surface," Lieutenant Pryce asked. "It is too far to swim."

"It won't be difficult for Lieutenant Chase," Saris said. "The Nixies will be able to help the rest of us up to the surface."

"What of this Lorelei?" Theodore asked.

"She is dead," Turner said.

"The Nixies are not the only ones who are free," Theodore said as a single teardrop fell from one of his own eyes and landed on Abigail's back.


	19. Voyage Home

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across the Sea**

Chapter 18: Voyage Home

* * *

Traveling back to _The Atlantis_ was a trip James whish he could have enjoyed. The undersea world was amazing, not it was breathtaking, no it was fantastic, no, he just didn't have the proper words to describe all that he had seen. There were a variety of shades of blue, as well as bright shades of orange and red of the coral reefs that resembled tropical flowers, several schools of gold and pink fish that darted about. He saw sea turtles, and swordfish. James had even seen a few sharks and while their wide eyes and mouths filled with razor sharp teeth did cause fear the sharks did not come near them. He had figured it was the magic of the strange water faeries that were carrying him and everyone else. There were a handful of manta rays swimming around what he had mistaken for a whale at first, and then realized it was the bottom of _the Atlantis_. 

James was the only one who traveled in his sphere alone, much to his chagrin. He wanted to be in the same bubble with Julia and the other civilians. He had cast his eye over to her several times during the trip and she was staring back at him. They had waved to each other and smiled although James wished he could do more. He wanted to hold her hand, allow her to lean against him as they traveled, and feel the side of her head nuzzle against his shoulder. He also wanted to kiss her, feel her lips on his. He wanted to do much more, he wanted to carry her to the captain's cabin, remove her clothes, and he shouldn't be thinking of that, not now.

He adverted his gaze to Lieutenant Chase swimming beside his sphere. James held onto the lieutenant's clothes while the former human swam. It was almost hard to think of that man standing on the ground, dressed in full uniform and holding his musket. Chase had adapted a bit to his new form. His tail flicked back and forth, propelling him up while his gills fluttering as he breathed.

James had almost wished the journey never ended when his bubble emerged through the surface, right next to the hull of Theodore's ship. He felt his stomach shift when his sphere rose at quite a fast pace and he landed on the middle of the deck, surrounded by busying marines and naval officers.

"Admiral Norrington," Lieutenant Donnelly gasped when James's sphere had evaporated. He nearly dropped his pistol at the sight of James. "How did ye escape?"

"That will be story for another time," James ran to the railing of the leeboard side and stared down. The other spheres clung to the sides of the ship and burst, nearly all-military men fell to the water after the first sphere burst, but several others in the other spheres grabbed onto the sides of the ship.

"Hold me," Mullroy shouted when the sphere he rode in along with Lieutenant Pryce, Murtogg, and Groves had burst.

"We have you," Murtogg held onto the arm of his friend. "And you are holding the ship you can climb."

"Drop the lines," James commanded. "They need assistance."

Several lines of rope were dropped over the sides of the ship, providing an easier means to climb up the side of the ship. Turner, Saris and the women accepted one of the ropes and climbed up twice as fast.

"Why didn't the others appear on deck?" Lieutenant Donnelly asked as James held out a hand for Julia.

"That is a question I want to know," James answered. "I do not know the nature of these creatures." His eyes met with Julia's. "I believe you do?"

"Using magic for them is similar to running great distances for us," Julia answered and stepped aside for Abigail. "It takes a great amount of energy for them to use their magic."

"Too much and they can die," Abigail said softly, tears ran down the corners of her eyes.

James wished he had a handkerchief to offer Miss Peterson, but his was still down there, and there was no power on the planet that will cause him to want to return to such a place, unless it was Julia who was held prisoner down there.

"It is going to be a bit crowded now," Theodore, said. "Although considering the other circumstances we should be happy."

"Mr. Saris said he will find a way to help with the crowding," Turner said as he climbed over the side. "I am not certain what he means by that."

"I believe there were will be several stories shared," James said as he watched the rest of _the Naiad_'s crew climb aboard.

* * *

The tea was good, it was beyond good, it was English tea, and while the tea James drank while he was prisoner was sweet and exotic he thought it bitter and vile in comparison to the rich flavor of tea from his native island, even with just a bit of sugar and no cream it was pure heaven. 

"Are you certain you do not wish for anything else?" Julia Carlisle asked him. She sat by his side and refused to move.

"The tea is enough for now," James stared at his reflection in the cup. "At least until we return to Port Royal and I can indulge on coffee from your father's plantation."

Julia's smile was brief. "He still hasn't moved." She pointed to the brow where Saris stood. The odd man had regained his haggard appearance and stared into the distance. "He claimed they were in love once, but he isn't a merman. He is still human."

"I would not agree," James cast his eyes at the rest of _the Naiad_'s crew. They were seated along with him and those who had fallen in the water were given blankets along with cups of tea. Lieutenant Chase had a blanket covering his lower half. It was difficult climb for him, even with the rope and James and several others had grabbed onto the line and hauled him aboard.

"She called him something else," Julia said. "She called him Sariel."

"She is also said he lead others like him to lust after the daughters of men," James mulled over that. He was certain he heard a similar bible story, and the way Mr. Saris's real name was pronounced. "I may have seen fangs on him."

"Pardon?" Julia asked.

"This appearance of his that we see now, it is a disguise. We have seen his true form."

"I know he is headed our way."

James looked up and saw Saris was walking straight towards them. The man's face held a forlorn expression.

"Mr. Saris?" Julia stood up out of respect.

"One cannot dwell too much on the past," Saris said after a deep sigh. "We have the future to think about."

"Yes we do," James smiled at Julia; she was a part of his future.

"Although seeing gifts from the past can be quite a blessing."

"It is," Julia nodded. "Although it does depend on the gift."

"I am certain you will like them," Saris raised a hand. "First I need to give some precautions to the Admiral. He can never touch the sea, not for the next five days, he should be tied down to his bed to keep him from trying to swim. Five days will be enough time for the magic to be removed from his body."

"I will watch over him," Julia grabbed James's hand.

"Now for your gift," He pointed to the starboard side of the ship. "You might want to look there."

James set his cup down and stared towards the direction, Saris pointed at. He saw nothing but sea, as what was expected.

"Is something coming up?" Julia pointed towards the water where several bubbles were forming.

The bubbles were increasing, turning the surface white with foam. James's eyes widened when he saw what was emerging. There were three tall masts, slowly emerging, the sails were folded away.

"It's a ship," Julia gasped. "He is raising a ship."

"Yes," James smiled when he recognized the ship. The damage had been healed, everything had been restored to _The Naiad_."

"It is our ship," one of the midshipmen had thrown of his blanket. "_The Naiad_, he healed her."

"How is this possible?" Theodore asked. He and several others had appeared on deck.

"Mr. Saris had provided for us," James answered. "We need to board her so we can bring her back-"

"Look," one of the marines pointed. Next to the Naiad, another mass of bubbles and sea foam had appeared. The masts and topsails were already protruding and rising. "Which ship could that be?"

"It is too early," James said as the quarterdeck of the ship emerged. He felt his heart rate increase. It couldn't be. How many years had he been aboard that ship? He remembered when it was first commissioned, and shortly after he had been promoted to lieutenant he was assigned to travel aboard her, how she became his ship when he was made captain and later commodore "How."

"It isn't," Theodore breathed. He also recognized her.

"That looks like _The Dauntless_," Mullroy tilted his head to the side.

"It is _the Dauntless_," Murtogg said.

"It can't be," Mullroy shook his head. "It would have been covered with barnacles and stuff."

"The Naiad was broken and she is healthy."

"It is _The Dauntless_," James breathed, not only as Saris raised her and healed her, but also had cleaned her off of whatever sea life had accumulated on her the past few years. "He brought her back." He turned back to where Saris was standing, but could not find that strange man anywhere; only the man's clothes were left behind in a dirty pile. Curiosity had caused him to look up; he thought he saw a bird, but the main body was the wrong shape, seeming almost humanoid.

"James," Julia breathed his name and held out her hand.

"We both should have recognized his name." James held her hand in his.

"Nobody saw," Julia said. "I turned after he had taken off. It was too bright. He had emitted so much light I had to close my eyes and when I opened them all I could see was a figure."

"The others might ask about him. We will have to tell them, something."

"We can tell them the truth, after what we had just seen."

"Yes," he nodded. "The truth might work this time."

* * *

Abigail Peterson placed the dress with the false top hem on her bed and stood back. She no longer had to share a room. Julia had followed James to _The Dauntless_ and Elizabeth and William had joined with Lieutenant Pryce on _The Naiad_. The sewing was a bit last minute hemming work she had worked along with Elizabeth and Julia. The belt had been hung and the knife had been replaced. All the weapons she had loaned to the military men had been returned. The hammers along with her pistol were laid out on the table. 

"Abigail?" Theodore knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"You may," Abigail ran her fingers over the material before she turned to the door.

"How have you been?" Theodore had removed his hat as soon as he stepped inside. "We haven't spoken since we started to sail back to Port Royal and you refuse to eat with me in my cabin.

"So much has happened," she stared at her hands. "Everything has changed, so have I."

"Moments like these do change us," Theodore held his hat over his chest. "Look how much our lives have changed since that pirate captain came sailing in."

"He may have started the list of changes," Abigail shrugged. "I know we will all experience different and trying moments. It is how we shall react that will define us."

"It has been a trying time for all of us."

"I was rude to her," Abigail regretted the sharp words she had said to the water faerie. "She didn't even notice, was always polite and I was rude."

"You realized Whitecap's good nature."

"I also realized it was my foolish thoughts. You didn't fancy her at all."

"What?" Theodore stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I am saying foolish words yet again."

He shrugged. "Sometimes saying something foolish will help in this situation. Murtogg and Mullroy have told me you were quite brave back there, and it has been proven you have excellent marksmanship."

It was her turn to shrug. "I wasn't fast enough."

"You were fast enough to kill that merman. I do have to wonder where you learned how to shoot pistols?"

"My brother, Fredrick taught me," she thought of her brother and the lies he made up when he told their mother where he was taking Abigail. "The lessons were sparse before the Admiral, and William were turned to Chosens and after the battle I practiced every day."

"My compliments to your brother for being an excellent teacher," he replaced his hat. "I am going to visit Admiral Norrington, when I return I will have dinner. I hope you will join me."

"I am looking forward to it," she smiled at him.

"Good," he smiled. "Excellent."

She waited until the door closed behind before she realized what she had said. "I am looking forward to it? How could I be such a fool?"

* * *

The past two days hadn't been hell for James, not as he thought it would be. It also wasn't paradise. He was bound again, one wrist tied to his bedpost and it provided a bit of discomfort while he slept. The other discomfort was the fact he had nearly every blanket piled on him. The doctor agreed to Saris/Sariel's advice and wanted James to sweat out the potion. Once an hour he would enter the room, pour a few glasses of water and request James to drink it, and if there were still water left in one of the glasses, James would expect to receive such a lecture. He also changed the used bedpan. James felt slightly embarrassed about having to use that instead of the chamber pot. 

He heard the knock and had figured it would be either the doctor or Julia. She had visited him once or twice, even though he requested her not to see him in such a state. The doctor had give him a rag and a bucket of soapy water to help clean himself at least once a day, but he felt filthy without his usual bath and there was still the matter of his growing beard.

"You may come in," James said and grabbed the one glass that was still half full.

"Good afternoon, Admiral," Theodore Groves entered the bedchamber. "Still under the odd orders I take it?"

"As you can see," James took a long sip from his glass. "I have yet to feel any urge to swim. I understand his well meaning and even if he is an angel I believe he overreacted."

"He wasn't the one who was good at healing," Theodore reminded him. "That would be Raphael."

"Of course," James took another sip before he set the glass down. "May I question the reason for the visit?"

"I have come to see how you fair, now that I know Abigail is well," he stared around the room. "I also wanted to see how _the Dauntless_ is."

"She is sailing fine, and what has happened to Miss Peterson?"

"She was depressed by Whitecap's death," Theodore's smile had faded. "I had to see how she was. She refused my invites to dinner in my cabin, well she had accepted the last one, and she wasn't behaving as her usual self."

"Why did you invite her to dinner in your cabin?"

"I thought it was the gentlemanly thing to do." Theodore's cheeks appeared to be a bit redder than usual. Did he just blush? James was certain he had.

"I see, and how is Miss Peterson now?" James raised his eyebrows.

"She is faring a little bit better. I believe she had adopted my method of humor. She said she once thought I fancied Whitecap." Theodore chuckled. "It is quite absurd."

"Why are you telling me this?" James asked. "You seem to be quite taken by Miss Peterson."

"She is quite unique."

"Do you believe she is comely of appearance, and clever?"

"Don't forget brave as well, and she may not show it, but she does have a good heart," Theodore nodded in agreement. "Why are we complimenting her?"

"I am not complimenting her," James couldn't hide his smile. "You were the one who was complimenting her, your were inviting her to dinner, and you are talking about more than wonder about my well being."

"I'm sorry," Theodore held up his hands.

"Do not be sorry if you fancy someone."

"I do not fancy Abigail."

"Captain Theodore Groves," James donned his lecturing tone. "You have just referred to her by her familiar name. You might as well admit that you do fancy her."

"I," Theodore paused to cough. "I believe you may be right. I do fancy her."

"Good," James nodded. "Prepare for your dinner date." He reached for his glass. He had to finish it before the doctor returned.

* * *

Julia took extra caution as she approached James's cabin. The fifth day had been passed and he was no longer bound to the bed. She can see him, spend time with him and apologize for her past behavior. She was certain she had behaved rather inappropriately. He had said he was in a state he shouldn't be looked at, but how could she not? There was also no doubt about in her mind she was a certain minx the night before. 

She had slipped in a couple hours after dinner had been cleared and noticed the door to his bedchamber had been opened by a crack. She slipped in further and discovered he was fast asleep and he had kicked off a few of his blankets. His disregard to the doctor's orders had amused her and she gathered up the blankets and was about to replace them when she saw his face.

His lips were slightly parted while his eyelids fluttered. He had untied his brown hair and allowed it to be loose and spread out in tangles around his head. The small bit of a beard he had grown in the past few days wasn't anything to be ashamed about, nor was it something to brag about either. His appearance did seem to be a bit roguish as well as dashing.

She noticed he was still wearing her ring around his neck and her heart skipped, even when he was prisoner of that immortal harlot he kept it. He was wearing a pale gray shirt and had it unbuttoned. She pulled back the remaining covers to see how far and paused when she saw the scar on his stomach, it was a scar from that creepy servant of Beckett. She had been told he had nearly died from a stab wound and now she saw the evidence.

"Heal well my love," she pulled the covers back and replaced the ones he had kicked off before she slipped out of his cabin.

"Now to speak with him," she tapped on the door with her knuckles and waited to hear his rich voice.

"I am not fully dressed," James said from the other side of the door.

"James, it is me." She greeted him. "May I still see you?"

"You may," James answered.

He was not dressed in his full Admiral regalia he still had to don his naval coat, hat and wig. He did have his waistcoat fully buttoned, and hair tied back.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," he held up a hand. "Although I may have developed a bit of a rash on my wrist from where it was tied."

"I have noticed," she placed her hands behind her back. "I want to apologize for my behavior the past few days."

"You do not have to say anything. I was glad you have visited."

"You were?" she blinked.

"My words do not always reflect my heart."

She shuffled her felt and felt her cheeks growing hot. "I have also visited you while you were asleep."

"Oh," his eyebrows rose and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. "I have dreamed someone was watching over me."

"You are still not angry?"

He shook his head. "How can I be angry with the woman I love who is concerned about my well being?"

"You love me?"

"I am most certain, all though my imprisonment I was thinking about you. Julia when I wake up in the morning I want you to be the first person I see. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"James," she felt like she was blushing over her entire body.

"Julia I wish to have the right ring so I can do this properly."

"Use my mother's ring."

"If you insist." He undid the clasp and allowed the ring to slide of the chain. "Julia Carlisle, may I have your hand in marriage?"

"Yes," she gasped. She barely could feel him take her hand and slip the ring on her finger.

"When we do return to Port Royal I will buy you the proper ring."

"I feel light," Julia said. "I cannot feel my legs."

James embraced her. "I will not allow you to fall."

She raised her head to stare into his eyes only to the bottom of her mouth struck his chin. It wasn't painful and he slid his own lips down until the met. Her first true kiss, and she wanted to savor it. She closed her eyes, taking in the salty taste from his lips, right before she fainted.

* * *

Julia could hear several people talking and whispering around her. She opened her eyes and blinked before she tried to sit up. 

"Not so fast," both James and the doctor were by her side.

"Oh no," she breathed as she took in the rest of the crowd in the cabin; both Abigail and the Turners were in the cabin. "How long have I been out?"

"For nearly an hour," the doctor said. "You needed a bit more sleep as it were and that may have contributed to your fainting," he turned to James. "Along with what you have said to her."

"What did you say to her" Will asked.

"He proposed," Julia smiled. "And I accepted."

The silence in the room had only lasted for a few seconds.

"Julia," Elizabeth smiled. "This is wonderful, you and James, I always knew it."

"Always knew it, or always planned it?" Abigail asked.

"I had hoped he would fall in love with one of my friends," Elizabeth gave her a look. "The only thing I have ever planned was my salon brunch and those plans fell apart."

"I offer you my congratulations," Will held out his hand. "To the both of you."

"Thank you," James said. "I am certain many of you are concerned about Julia's health, but she needs her rest."

"I can say the same for you," the doctor said.

"I don't really need to rest," Julia said. "I would like something to eat."

"I'll have food brought here."

"I can see the two of you need to be alone," Elizabeth smiled. "Let us return to our ship." She grabbed Will by the arm.

"Are you going to inform Captain Groves" James asked as Abigail followed after the Turners.

"I will," she nodded. "I know he will ask."

The doctor was the last to leave. "Let me know if you need anything." He said before he slipped through the door.

"I know Elizabeth will be discreet," James said once they were alone. "I just hope, Abigail will not mention anything until we make the official announcement."

"She will," Julia said. "She might tell her family, and Elizabeth will tell her father, but the neighbors will not know until we send out the announcement and we won't tell anyone, until after we tell father."

"Yes," James smile appeared sheepish. "We will let your father know."

"There is no need for that," Julia shook her head. "My father likes you."

"I know," he licked his lips. "It still will not be easy." He stepped back away from the bed. "First thing is first. We need to get you some food, is there anything in particular you would like"

"Anything," Julia said. "I just want you to be by my side."

"I will always be by your side."


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

Original Characters such as Julia Carlisle and Abigail Peterson are my own creation.

**Characters:** James Norrington, Theodore Groves, Murtogg, Mullroy, William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, Julia Carlisle, Abigail Peterson.

**Setting**: A few months after The Chosen.

**Hearts Across The Sea**

Epilogue

* * *

Abigail stared at her teacup. It was her favorite, white glaze with pink flowers on one side and blue stars on the other. The servants would always make certain it was clean and ready for both breakfast and brunch, but now she was just staring at it, not drinking her tea and she was barely touching her breakfast of poached eggs on toast with a bowl of porridge and orange slices on the side.

"The gall of some of these officials," Abigail's father said after he finished drinking some of this tea. "They want the judge to give Pick Pocket Pete a lighter sentence."

"Why would they do that?" Fredrick asked.

"His skills in thievery and being an escape artist could make him an excellent spy for he crown," their father shrugged. "The man is a criminal and should be treated as such. I didn't become a lawyer to see the law be treated this way. I will have to work extra hard to make my case seem convincing."

"You can convince everyone," Abigail said. "You are the best lawyer on the island."

"I appreciate your confidence," her father smiled at her.

"What happened," her fourteen year old brother, Timothy asked. "On your journey. I heard you fought against pirates."

"I heard there were mermaids," Abigail's sister added.

"There were pirates," Abigail lied. "They have been attacking the merchant ships and somehow managed to capture Admiral Norrington and his crew. There was a great battle, secrets were revealed, feelings were discovered and we lost good friends." She would never shake the feeling of Whitecap turning into sea mist before fading away, nor would she shake the feelings she had after Theodore had asked her if they did fancy each other. There was a bout of silence, followed by an agreement before they went to opposite ends of _The Atlantis_. By they time they sailed back into Port Royal they were holding hands.

"A young woman such as yourself shouldn't be gallivanting with sailors," her mother said in a sharp tone. "And what happened to your other trunk? I had noticed two were missing when you had left and you only returned with one."

"There was a storm and it had become lost at sea," Abigail explained before she stirred around her porridge and took a taste. It was a bit too sweet; she wasn't observing how much treacle she was spooning in.

"It appears you and I will be spending an entire day in the shops," her mother said.

"I have plenty of dresses," Abigail glanced towards her younger sister. "I think Lillian needs a new gown."

"Yes," Lillian brightened. "It has been ages since I received a new dress. May I have a new dress mother? My governess said I have received top marks."

"She does deserve a reward," their father smiled.

"The three of us will go dress shopping together," a new smile formed on her face. "I'll see if we can find matching dresses for the three of us."

Abigail fought back a cringe and matched her gaze with Fredrick who smiled weakly at her. "I have already made plans for the day."

"You have?" Her mother raised her eyebrows.

"I have invited Captain Groves for lunch, if it is all right with you father?"

"From what I have gathered he is a rather splendid chap," her father smiled. "You are an adult, Abigail, you do not need my permission to invite friends for lunch."

"And after lunch we are going for a walk," Abigail continued. "But do not worry mother we will go shopping for dresses soon, since there will be an event to attend."

"An event," her mother lost her temporary sour expression.

"Admiral Norrington had proposed to Julia, and she accepted. There will be brunches, and engagement party, the wedding ceremony and the reception meal. You know we are going to have new dresses for those events."

"We should send a letter of congratulations to both of them," her father said.

"Don't write it now," Abigail held up her hands. "They haven't informed Julia's father yet."

* * *

It was too quiet in the Carlisle sitting room for James. Both he and his fiancé were waiting for Julia's father to return from an important business meeting and James wasn't sure who was more worried about revealing the news, he or Julia. Perhaps he shouldn't question his emotions as worry, but more of an excitement. Julia had accepted his proposal and she was sincere, and the kiss? It was genuine and it was one of the sweetest kisses James had experienced, right before she fainted, and he and the doctor spent an hour by her side, even after she had recovered to make certain she would not experience any more spells.

"I wonder if we should have told Henry when he let you in," Julia broke the silence. She wore the same lavender dress she had worn to the ball. Her two personal servants had styled her hair into a twist with enough left over for thick curls and she wore a lace-trimmed headpiece. "I haven't told him, only my serving girls."

"He will learn soon enough," James said. The three ships had returned in the later afternoon the day prior and James had seen it himself to make certain Julia returned home safe and sound. He also had decided to wear the same suit from the evening of the ball.

"I think he will be pleased," Julia smiled. "Everyone seemed to have been pleased."

"Yes they have," Neither he nor Julia could have contained their excitement of the proposal. They have told everyone and Lieutenant Pryce had suggested opening bottles of fine brandy and wine to celebrate.

The celebration was cut short once the ships were docked. James had walked Julia back home before he joined up with Lieutenant Chase to inform Mrs. Chase about the lieutenant's transformation. She did not believe at first, not until Chase lead her to their bath chamber and had gotten his legs wet enough for them to shape and change into a tail.

It was equally uncomfortable for James who sat on the sofa and waited for nearly an hour until both the lieutenant and his wife emerged, holding hands. She still loved her husband, despite what he had become.

"I will believe that will be the last time I accept a meeting in the evening and follow it up with another after dawn," Roland Carlisle sighed as he entered the room. His tired expression was replaced by one of surprise when saw both his daughter and James. "Good morning, Julia, Admiral. Sorry, if I seem to be a bit forgetful. I just remembered Henry had mentioned you were here."

"Good morning father," Julia tried and without success tried to speak without sounding nervous. "How was this morning's meeting?"

"It was short," Roland chose a chair opposite of the couple and sat down. "Mostly we were discussing the cost of shipping out the coffee beans to the colonies and to England. The cost is no longer severe, now that the East India Trading Company is no longer in the Caribbean. How was your journey? I have heard stories about you, your friends and Captain Groves rescuing the Admiral from pirates, and you managed to take one of their ships."

"It is pretty much the same as you have heard," James smiled, knowing that someone like Roland Carlisle could know the actual truth of about what had happened. "The first of the trading ships was indeed attacked by pirates but the other two were taken by mer-people."

"Mer-people?" Roland blinked. "Actual mermaids, beautiful women with fish tails?"

"There were mermen," Julia added. "We managed to defeat them to the best of our abilities and rescue James and his crew, and I would like to add that Captain Groves is a friend."

"It is quite true," James nodded. "We are telling everyone else we have been attacked by pirates."

"Because it would be more believable," the older man raised an eyebrow. "And what of the new ship."

"It would be hard to explain, but by a miracle _the Dauntless_ has been raised and is as good as new." James had decided not to tell Roland _the Naiad_ had also been sunken, and everyone else it was a former pirate ship that had been renamed _the Dauntless _after the original.

"It does seem to be quite an adventure," Roland leaned back. "Perhaps it would be better discussed over lunch, and yes Admiral I am inviting you."

"Thank you," James adjusted his collar. "We can also discuss plans for an upcoming event."

"We have to tell you now," Julia added. "We are hoping for your blessing."

James noticed the confused expression on Roland's face and continued. "During our voyage back I have proposed to Julia."

"And I have accepted," she smiled at James.

"You have?" Roland pointed at James before he pointed at Julia. "And you have."

"Yes," Both James and Julia had nodded.

"I see," Roland closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Admiral James Norrington, welcome to the family." He launched himself out of the seat and held out his hand. "I can understand what you mean by plans."

"I also have to send word out," James shook Roland's hand. "Inform the rest of the Royal Navy, Governor Swann, although I have a feeling his daughter had already told him."

"Julia and I have to send letters over sea. She has a few uncles and aunts and several cousins to inform."

"I also have to write a few letters," James nodded. Once he returned to his house the first letter he would write would be to his mother's.

_The End_.


End file.
